Médium basketique
by Elise477
Summary: Nous nous retrouvons en France, où vivait une adolescente de 15 ans dont le passé avait été plus que triste. Tellement triste, que la jeune demoiselle n'avait plus goût à la vie... Son nom était Daniel-Kei Yegunn. Moi, le narrateur de cette histoire, se demande : Et si, cette jeune fille reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie, mais pas dans son monde d'origine ? Peut contenir spoil !
1. Chapter 1

Medium baskétique

Chapitre 1 : Introduction

Nous sommes au 21ème siècle, au nord-est de la France en campagne dans un petit village du nom de Cohye. Dans ce village, vivait une adolescente de 15 ans qui se nommait Daniel Yegunn. Sa seule et unique fierté, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très jolie, ni très forte dans les études, et qu'elle soit totalement garçon manqué, était ses capacités dans son sport préféré… le basket.

Daniel était patiente et organisée, elle était très intelligente pour arriver toujours à ses fins avec une efficacité redoutable, en usant parfois de la naïveté des autres. Plutôt flegmatique et discrète quand elle ne connaît pas les gens ou quand elle est avec des inconnus autour d'elle, Daniel agit habituellement en coulisse et ne se montre, ne se révèle que si c'est réellement nécessaire. Elle a aussi une forte confiance en elle et est peu influençable, difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Elle est assez subjective et voit le monde extérieur à travers sa vision des choses. Elle agit avec une moralité bien plus instinctive que dictée par les lois, ou répondant à une attitude sociale. Ainsi à certains moments, il lui semble, si les circonstances l'exigent, que certains principes peuvent être transgressés, cependant Daniel est honnête, mais pas trop, elle ne dit pas tout ce qu'elle pense et préfère habituellement réfléchir avant d'agir, sauf quand elle perd son sang-froid. Ses croyances sont, en somme toute traditionnelles, elle suit le mouvement puisqu'elle ne l'a pas créé et préfère raisonner logiquement plutôt que se fier à son intuition. Sa séduction est discrète et « lente » c'est-à-dire qu'il faut un certain temps pour la connaître et l'apprécier. La jeune fille est plutôt introvertie et ne manifeste donc pas facilement ses émotions, d'autant qu'elle est bien plus attentive à son monde intérieur, où elle se sent en sécurité. Elle possède un vrai sens de l'amitié, mais peu d'amis, soigneusement choisis, utiles et efficaces et un réel sens de la camaraderie surtout dans son milieu professionnel. Quand elle est avec eux, elle peut réellement se détendre et laisser disparaître sa "carapace". Cette réactivité dépend elle aussi, des circonstances et semble calculée et mesurée. Aussi, elle aborde peu sa vie sentimentale et tout ce qui touche à la sexualité, sont des sujets qui ne la mettent pas toujours très à l'aise, même si elle connait le concept.

Très volontaire, l'adolescente a cependant tendance à attendre le dernier moment pour se décider ou même parfois à relâcher ses efforts en cours de réalisation. En fait sa volonté dépend souvent des circonstances et de son humeur. Sa persévérance comble les hésitations qu'elle éprouve au départ, on peut même parfois parler d'obstination, d'acharnement qui la conduit presque toujours à la réussite. Prudente, organisée, Daniel ménage sa vitalité et sa santé qui est, dans l'ensemble, très bonne. La sociabilité de celle-ci n'est cependant pas toujours très régulière et dépend largement de ses humeurs et du but précis qu'elle poursuit, mais elle a aussi la peur d'être mis de côté, d'être abandonnée, sentiment qui s'est renforcé quand elle a perdu ceux qu'elle aimait. On ne sait pas toujours ce qu'elle pense et de ce qui se cache derrière son sourire naturel. Daniel possède aussi, quand elle s'intéresse au sujet, une mémoire redoutable et une intelligence analytique, c'est-à-dire qu'elle analyse les situations dans les moindres détails quitte parfois à perdre de vue l'idée générale et quand elle a trouvé son résultat, elle y croit dur comme fer jusqu'à la fin, même si au final, elle avait tort. Tout comme pour ses émotions, elle ne laisse pas facilement paraître ses sentiments, surtout quand quelque chose l'inquiète. Elle n'aime pas non plus se confier et dire ce qui ne va pas, et ne demande que rarement quelque chose, toujours de peur d'être un poids. Alors elle préfère attendre qu'on lui propose. Elle a aussi parfois la désagréable impression de gêner, c'est pour cela qu'elle préfère généralement rester seule. A première vue on peut croire qu'elle est froide, alors qu'elle est en fait secrète. Elle doit juste avoir plus confiance envers les autres et ainsi ouvrir son affectivité.

Le basket était le seul et unique plaisir dans la vie de Daniel en dehors de son ordinateur et d'internet, pour elle, c'était son seul réconfort dans la vie qu'elle définissait maintenant comme ennuyante et triste. Et en même temps, le destin ne fut pas vraiment de son côté durant son enfance, ses parents et son grand frère étaient tous les trois mort, l'un de maladie quand elle avait neuf ans et l'autre autre dans un incendie qui avait lui avait aussi pris son frère et son chat quand elle en avait treize. Bizarrement, elle avait versé des flots de larmes au décès de sa mère mais pour son père et son double masculin en plus âgé, ses yeux ne purent laisser couler aucune trace de goutte d'eau. Sa mère était d'origine asiatique, c'est pour cela qu'elle a un nom venant de son père, Daniel et un autre qui venait de sa mère, Kei, qui sont très étrangement tous les deux des prénoms mixtes.

Elle vivait désormais chez sa tante et chez son oncle du côté maternelle, qui eux-mêmes avaient trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Mais rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer ses parents et son frère disparus, jamais. Elle n'arrivait pas à sentir de l'amour venant de ses proches, juste de la pitié…et cela la rendit à la fois infiniment triste et infiniment en colère, mais toujours, ses yeux et sa bouche refusaient obstinément de laisser couler tout ce que Daniel avait sur le cœur, et elle ne le supportait pas, c'est pour cela qu'elle était aussi indifférente et agressive avec certains d'entre eux.

En dehors de sa passion pour le basket, elle aimait les mangas/animes et les traditions japonaises, elle trouvait tout cela fascinant et bizarrement, elle arrivait sans mal à retenir tout un tas d'informations compliquées alors que la jeune fille ne pouvaient même pas se souvenir du nom de ses camarades qu'elle côtoie pourtant tous les jours, à part ceux qui l'intéressaient un minimum, c'est-à-dire… aucun.

Un jour, et pour plus grand bonheur, elle découvrit par hasard le nom d'un manga qui prit sans peine la place de numéro 1 dans sa liste de ses mangas préférés. Sur le site où elle allait, un épisode sortait chaque semaine le dimanche et à chaque fois qu'elle avait fini un épisode, elle était tout excité à l'idée de voir le suivant.

Son nom était Kuroko Basket.

Le manga raconte l'histoire d'un adolescent de première année qui aime profondément le basket. Ce personnage s'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya, ses capacités en basket ne sont pas très bonnes mais la catégorie où il se distingue avec honneur était l'interception et les passes. En effet, Kuroko Tetsuya, qui n'avait quasiment aucune présence, utilisait cette capacité pour surgir de nulle part et voler la balle pour la lancer à ses co-équipiers et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il fut appelé "Le Joueur Phantom" et fut mis dans la catégorie des "ombres", qui ont besoin de lumière pour exister. Au collège, il faisait partie de la célèbre équipe de Teiko, cette équipe se faisait appelée "La Génération des Miracles". Chaque membre était le meilleur dans son domaine :

Kise Ryouta, il a la capacité de copier les techniques de ses adversaires et de les refaire avec beaucoup plus de puissance. C'est aussi un top model, il ajoute toujours –cchi à ceux qu'il respecte. Kuroko était son entraîneur quand il est arrivé dans l'équipe et depuis, il ne le lâche plus.

Midorima Shintaro, c'est le meilleur tireur de l'équipe, il est froid mais quand on regarde d'un petit peu plus près, on peut voir qu'il cache la plupart de ses sentiments. Il est accro aux horoscopes et les laisse mener sa vie, il les suit à la lettre et prend toujours son objet porte-bonheur du jour partout où il va, ce qui lui fait croire que sans eux, il est malchanceux et ne peut pas jouer. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il n'apprécie pas forcement Kuroko, puisqu'il est poisson et que lui est cancer et qu'apparemment, ils ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre.

Murasakibara Atsushi, le pivot de l'équipe, il mesure un peu plus de 2 mètres et c'est le plus grand de l'équipe. Sa défense est quasi imparable mais il affirme ne pas aimer le basket et ceux qui le crie sur tous les toits, à part ceux qui lui donne de la nourriture, car oui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de prendre à manger partout où il va. Il aime bien Kuroko, du moment qu'il ne parle pas de basket et adore lui caresser les cheveux, ce que n'apprécie pas forcément le petit joueur.

Aomine Daiki, est l'as de la génération des miracles, et aussi la lumière de Kuroko Tetsuya. Il se considère comme le plus fort et sa devise, qu'il ne cesse de répéter est "Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi". Il n'était pas comme ça avant mais à force de ne trouver aucun adversaire sur qui il peut se lâcher complètement sur le terrain, il en ait venus à ne plus aimer le basket.

Akashi Seijuro, dans le manga, c'est le personnage le plus mystérieux. On ne sait pas beaucoup de chose à son sujet, juste qu'il est le capitaine de la génération des miracles et qu'il possède "les yeux de l'empereur", qui lui permet apparemment d'analyser ses adversaires, de prévoir leurs attaques et grâce à sa grande intelligence de les contrer. C'est lui qui a recruté Kuroko, c'est lui aussi qui a mené l'équipe à la victoire de la Winter Cup trois fois de suite. Mais étrangement, dans deux épisodes différents, on le voit à la fois avec deux yeux rouge et une fois avec seulement un et un autre jaune. On peut aussi affirmer sans contestation, que c'est l'antagoniste le plus attendu et le plus étrange.

Avant, ses co-équipiers aimaient autant que lui le basket, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils en faisaient et qu'ils gagnaient, la génération des miracles à finit par soit détester le basket, soit l'utiliser pour écraser les autres et briser leurs rêves et cela, Kuroko ne pouvait plus le supporter, alors il est partit juste après leur victoire au championnat sans rien dire à personne.

Après le collège, la génération des miracles s'est divisée et ils sont tous aller dans des lycées différents :

Tetsuya Kuroko est allé à Seirin

Kise Ryouta est allé à Kaijo

Aomine Daiki est allé à Touhou

Murasakibara Atsushi est allé à Yosen

Midoraima Shintaro est allé à Shutokou

Akashi Seijuro est allé à Rakuzan

Dans l'histoire, Daniel avait terminé l'épisode où Seirin, l'équipe du héros de l'histoire avait réussi à vaincre l'équipe de Yosen, ce qui avait clos la saison 2. Elle attendait maintenant avec impatience l'arrivée de la saison 3. Aussi, elle s'inspirait aussi de leurs techniques qu'un humain normal pouvait faire, mais sa spécialité, était les dribles, les tirs, qu'elle ne manquait que rarement et l'analyse de ses adversaires et des tactiques pour la mener à la victoire, mais habituellement, elle était si forte qu'elle pouvait se payer le luxe de foncer dans le tas et de jouer perso.

* * *

**NDA : Daniel-Kei Yegunn n'a plus 16 ans mais 15. Alors "désolé" à l'avance si vous trouvez 16 au lieu de 15.**


	2. L'impact

Chapitre 2 : L'impact

Daniel ouvrit lentement ses yeux, le soleil était déjà levé, elle découvrit 7h20 sur son réveil.

-_"Hm…trop tôt, _se dit-elle pas encore tout à fait réveillée.

Elle décida alors de se rendormir pour 10 ou 15 minutes. Et, tenant la promesse qu'elle s'était faîte pour elle-même, elle se leva 15 minutes plus tard. Daniel retira lentement la chaleur qui la recouvrait comme dans un cocon. Les yeux mi-clos, elle mit un jean bleu foncé, un t-shirt blanc et un sweat noir qu'elle mit en dessous de son vêtement blanc aussi lentement qu'un zombie et alla préparer son petit déjeuner. Celui-ci terminé, elle regarda son téléphone qui indiquait 7h39. Elle alla alors se brosser les dents et les cheveux avant d'aller mettre ses baskets. La jeune fille se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle avait des cheveux noirs très courts qui arrivaient au niveau du cou, des yeux bruns et presque noirs et une petite boucle d'oreille qui était à son oreille droite, elle portait aussi deux plaque autour de son coup, un souvenir que lui avait laissé ses parents. Daniel ressemblait beaucoup à Himuro Tatsuya, avec le grain de beauté et le regard perçant en moins. Elle n'était pas très féminine et quasiment tout le monde la prenait pour un garçon à cause de sa coiffure, son manque de poitrine et de son attitude calme. Mais en fait, cette coiffure était due à une erreur, quand elle est allée se faire couper les cheveux, on l'avait prise pour un autre client qui avait demandé cette coiffure et résultat, elle avait fini avec cette coupe mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Puisque son téléphone n'affichait que 7h41, la jeune fille alla sur son ordinateur pour aller regarder un de ses épisodes préféré de Kuroko Basket. Cela fait, elle alla prendre son sac, sa carte de bus, ses écouteurs, mis sa casquette ronde bleu foncé sur sa tête et enfin, prit ses clés. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, une brise d'un matin du printemps vint l'envahir et elle frissonna avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle mit ses écouteurs sur son portable et fit passer l'une de ses musiques préférées, en l'occurrence l'ending 2 de son manga préféré.

Au lycée, personne ne lui parlait, et d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Quand l'heure de la sonnerie de 17h avait enfin sonné, tout le monde alla dans la cour pour attendre les bus. Daniel, en attendant le sien, ralluma son portable et mis ses écouteurs. Quand son bus arriva enfin, ne lâchant toujours pas ses écouteurs, elle monta dedans et s'installa sans dire le moindre mot, ignorant totalement les autres.

Le moment dans le bus pour rentrer chez elle était son meilleur moment de la journée, le son et les vibrations du moteur la berçaient en plus de sa musique, et à chaque fois que la jeune fille devait descendre du bus, elle poussait un soupir.

Le jeune garçon manqué fit le chemin qu'il avait fait ce matin dans le sens inverse sans la moindre émotion autre que l'ennui. Ce que l'adolescente n'avait pas vu, c'était la voiture qui fonçait droit sur elle. Quand la voiture la percuta, elle n'arriva plus à penser à rien, sa vie ne défilait pas devant ses yeux, alors elle pensa un instant qu'elle n'allait pas mourir mais quand elle retomba sur le sol, tout ce qu'elle vit ne fut plus que du noir.


	3. Un monde étrange

Chapitre 3 : Un monde étrange

Daniel ouvrit lentement les yeux…pour les refermer aussitôt, une lumière aveuglante était devant ses yeux et l'éblouissait.

_-"Je suis morte ? _se demanda-t-elle toujours étourdie

Elle réajusta sa casquette pour se couvrir les yeux et se releva pour examiner son environnement.

La jeune fille se trouvait dans une ruelle, elle fit quelques pas mais elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Soudain, en regardant son reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin, elle crut qu'elle rêvait, elle se rapprocha, toucha son visage pour se prouver à elle-même que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas un rêve et constata que ce qu'elle voyait était bel et bien réel. Son visage…était modelé en 3D !

-_"Mais…Mais…J'ai encore moins de poitrine qu'avant ! se dit-elle en premier._

_Non... Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ce genre de chose ! Mais où je suis bon sang ? Et pourquoi je suis en manga ?!_

_Bon, avant tout…elle inspira et expira lentement pour se calmer. Avant tout, il faut que je me calme."_

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, elle essaya de se calmer en respirant lentement. Cela fait, elle regarda autour d'elle, elle marcha un peu…pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même, mais tout réflexe quand on est perdu est d'essayer de retrouver son chemin, ou peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait la renseigner…

Mais, même après une dizaine de minutes, elle n'avait trouvé personne qui pouvait la renseigner, l'endroit où elle se trouvait était désert. Soudain, et cette fois, elle le perçut comme un cadeau du ciel, avec qui elle n'avait jamais été copine, un homme habillé en agent de police. Daniel se dirigea vivement vers lui, mais à peine arrivait-elle devant lui que…

-**Bla ! Bla ! Bla ! Bla ! **

…que l'agent lui crie dessus dans une langue qui ne lui est pas complètement étrangère.

-**Bla ! Bla ! Bla !**

Il n'arrêtait pas, Daniel décida tout de même d'essayer de rester calme et d'attendre qu'il est finit.

Voyant qu'elle n'écoutait pas, il lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans la direction…du commissariat. Tiens, c'est vrai. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué. La jeune fille essaya bien de se dégager pour s'expliquer le bonhomme la tenait très fermement et il ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à lui crier dessus en la traînant vers son Q.G. La jeune fille décida alors de se calmer, trouvant que gâcher ses forces inutilement ne servait à rien d'autre que de s'épuiser. Cela étonna le gendarme mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, il ne la lâcha pas non plus, de peur que l'idée de s'enfuir lui venait.

L'homme la fit s'assoir sur une chaise, devant un bureau, sans doute le sien. Il y en avait beaucoup dans le commissariat, l'homme s'était assis devant elle, croisa les bras et lui lança un regard pas du tout rassurant, cependant, elle resta calme et ne montra aucune émotion, Daniel n'avait pas peur puisqu'elle n'avait strictement rien fait.

L'homme commença à parler, toujours dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas :

-"**Bla Bla Bla…"**

Daniel fronça les sourcils, puis, elle demanda, sans grands espoirs qu'il comprenne :

-"Heu…Je suis désolé, mais…je ne comprends pas ce que vous dîtes, pourriez-vous…?"

Soudain, l'homme s'arrêta de parler, leva un de ses sourcils avant de continuer à crier :

**-"Bla bla bla !"**

La jeune fille poussa un soupir en abaissant lourdement ses épaules et sa tête, elle entendit alors, et là, elle sentait bien que c'était une question vu le ton :

-"**Bla bla bla bla ?"**

Elle relevât la tête, regarda l'officier d'un œil vide puis pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, pour dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Le gendarme fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers son ordinateur, il tapa quelques instants avant de lui montrer l'écran qui affichait :

-"_Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ce que je te dis ? Ou est-ce que c'est un mensonge ? Répond-moi franchement et ne me ment pas s'il te plaît ._

Daniel, comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire, fut touchée et émit un minuscule sourire, puis, elle hocha vivement la tête. Elle fut imitée par l'officier puis, il partit, la laissant seule.

Quand il fut hors de son champ de vision, elle s'affaissa sur sa chaise, épuisée émotionnellement, elle avait trop subi pour aujourd'hui. Elle n'en pouvait plus et c'est pour cela, que malgré elle, ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul, sans lui demander son avis. Sa dernière pensée, fut celle-ci :

-"Mais où j'ai atterris ?"


	4. L'interrogatoire

Chapitre 4 : Un interrogatoire

Daniel fut réveillée par des pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle, elle se remit en bonne position sur sa chaise et attendit. C'était l'agent de police qui revenait, il était accompagné d'une femme, elle avait des cheveux bruns clair qui étaient attachés avec un anneau couleur argent et des mèches pendaient aux deux coins de son visage. Elle était habillée comme un médecin, une blouse blanche au-dessus d'un habit à col qui était violet avec un stéthoscope autour du cou. Daniel, recula inconsciemment sa chaise, qu'allait-on lui faire ?

-"Je ne suis pas malade !" cria-t-elle, visiblement excédé que personne ne la comprenne.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent, surpris qu'elle hausse la voix mais la femme parla calmement :

-"J'espère bien, mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'examiner, juste t'aider à te faire comprendre".

La jeune adolescente ouvrit de grands yeux, elle n'avait même plus espéré que quelqu'un dans ce commissariat puisse la comprendre, cela la calma et elle se remit assise convenablement.

-"Bien, tout d'abord, cet officier va remplir un formulaire pour que nous sachions qui tu es, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Bien.

**-**Mais avant, je peux poser une question ?

-Oui ?

-Où est-ce que je suis exactement ?"

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, avant de répondre :

-"Mais…tu ne sais vraiment pas où nous nous trouvons ?

-Non…je ne me souviens pas de comment je me suis retrouvée ici, répondit Daniel en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. Alors ?

-Eh bien…, elle regarda l'officier d'un air un peu ahuri, nous sommes au Japon."

L'adolescente ne dit rien à cette révélation, elle se contenta de regarder les deux individus en face d'elle d'un œil vide, tout le contraire de ce qui se passait dans son esprit, là où une immense angoisse était en train de naître en elle.

-"Que voulez-vous savoir ?" demanda Daniel sans embâtages.

La demoiselle fronça les sourcils, surprise de ce soudain changement de comportement, elle regarda le policier, hocha la tête et ce dernier, prit la parole :

-**Bla ? fit l'homme.**

-Nom ?

Daniel réfléchit une microseconde, et elle s'était dit, qu'elle devrait prendre son nom asiatique, puisqu'elle est au Japon :

-Kei Yegunn

-**Bla Bla Bla, traduit la femme (F).**

**-Bla ? demanda l'homme (H).**

-Age ? (F)

-15 ans.

**-Bla Bla, (F).**

**-Bla ? **

-Date de naissance ?

-15 mai 1999.

**-Bla Bla Bla Bla (F).**

**-Bla Bla ? (H).**

-Lieu de naissance ?

-Strasbourg, en France, précisa la jeune ado.

**-Bla Bla, (F).**

-**Bla ?! Fit H surprit.**

**-Bla, fit F en acquiesçant.**

**-Bla ? (H).**

-Adresse ?

-Heu…je ne m'en souviens plus…_mince, cette manie d'oublier les choses importantes quand il ne faut pas !_ Pensa-t-elle.

**-Bla Bla, (F).**

**-Bla ? (H).**

-Parents ?

**-**Non.

-Pas de parents ?! Redemanda avec incrédulité **(F).**

-Non.

**-Bla Bla (F).**

**-Bla Bla, (H).**

-Il te demande pardon.

-C'est pas grave.

**-Bla Bla", (F).**

Le policier hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

**-"Bla Bla ? (H).**

-Sexe ?" (F).

Aaaaah… elle l'attendait celle-là :

-"Féminin".

**-Bla Bl…"(F).**

Il y eut un blanc, avant que la femme ne fasse :

-Hein ?!

-Je dis, féminin.

-Mais…ce n'est pas possible !

-Je suis pourtant bel et bien du type féminin.

-Non ?!

-Si, je suis du type féminin répondit l'adolescente en hochant la tête.

-Mais, tu te moques de moi, ta voix sonne comme chez les garçons et en plus, et plus que tout, ton prénom et un nom masculin !".

-C'est un prénom mixte.

-Mais tu n'as pas de poitrine !

Kei fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, vexée et assez complexée comme ça, elle répondit, excédée, mais tout de même avec une voix calme :

-Je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Question suivante.

-Attend ! Attend ! Donne-moi une preuve !

-Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je me déshabille non plus !

-Si !

Kei fronça encore plus les sourcils :

-Non

-Alors donne-moi une preuve !

-Laquelle ?

-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas eu tes…

Daniel soupira, avant de répondre en détournant le regard :

- 1 semaine…

-Hmm…qwua ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant en mettant une main derrière son oreille.

- 1 semaine !

-Alors dans trois semaines tout au plus, je veux avoir une preuve !

L'adolescente ouvrit de grands yeux avant de rougir, puis cria :

-Question suivante !"

Le policier, qui, n'avait visiblement pas comprit un traitre mot de la conversation, continua :

**-Bla Bla ?**

-Loisirs ?

-Quelle importance ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu verras.

-Basketball et lecture.

**-Bla Bla (F).**

**-Bla ! (H).**

-Bien, c'est fini, tu peux partir. (F)

-Pour aller où ?

La femme, qui allait commencer à partir, s'arrêta :

-Ah, c'est vrai ! Eh bien tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi !

-Je ne dérangerai pas ?

-Non, non ! Je vis seule de toute façon !

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai bien quelque chose…

-Non ! Non ! Je ne vais pas laisser une adolescente dehors !

-…

-De rien…de rien…

Quand elles sortirent, la jeune femme, s'exclama :

-"Ah, au fait, je ne t'ai pas donné mon nom. Je m'appelle Kana, Kana Rutinp.

L'adolescente baissa la tête, elle voulait vraiment se souvenir de ce nom, ce nom prononcé si chaleureusement…:

-Moi,…

-Oui, oui je sais !

-Non, moi, je m'appelle Daniel, ou plus précisément, Daniel-Kei Yegunn

-Daniel ? Mais...

-Mon tout premier prénom, il vient de mon père qui était d'origine française et Kei vient de ma mère d'origine asiatique, mais vous pouvez m'appelez comme vous voulez.

-Oh…oui, tes parents…Comment sont-ils morts ?

-Cancer et incendie, répondit-elle en d'une voix plate.

-Ah…des frères et sœurs ? demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

-Non…

-Ah ! C'est dur d'être enfant unique, moi-même j'en suis…commença-t-elle avec une voix enjouée en espérant détendre l'atmosphère qui était maintenant trop lugubre à son goût.

-Non, mon grand frère est mort dans le même incendie qui a tué mon père.

-Ah…je suis désolé…dit-elle morte de culpabilité d'avoir engagé aussi profondément la conversation.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'était il y a longtemps.

Après cette discussion bien que peu joyeuse, elles repartirent enfin chez Kana pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	5. Réflexions au parc

Chapitre 5 : Réflexions au parc

Daniel se réveilla en sursaut, pleine de sueur, elle referma rapidement ses yeux pour tenter de calmer sa respiration. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, où plutôt non, pas un cauchemar, Daniel avait revécue son passé en boucle toute la nuit, sans parvenir à l'arrêter. Elle se leva lentement, passant sa main sur son visage pour essuyer sa sueur. Kei se leva avec la rapidité d'un zombie comme à son habitude et s'habilla d'un jogging avec une veste noire avec une longue capuche de la même couleur pour aller rejoindre son hôte dans la salle à manger.

Il y a une semaine, elle avait pu visiter sa maison avant d'aller dans sa nouvelle chambre pour aller s'endormir. La maison était plutôt grande, sa chambre était au premier étage au fond à droite. A côté, il y avait une salle de bain et les toilettes. En face, le bureau qui faisait office de chambre à coucher pour Kana et à côté de celui-ci, une petite bibliothèque. Quand on descendait du premier étage, la droite menait au salon et à la salle à manger et à gauche, la cuisine et la porte qui menait au garage.

Quand elle arriva, le petit déjeuné était déjà prêt et Kana était aux fourneaux avec un tablier :

-"Ooooh ! Tu es déjà réveillée, viens t'asseoir ! J'espère que tu aimes les œufs !

-_Punaise, c'est vraiment comme dans les mangas cette histoire... se dit-elle en s'asseyant._

-Alors comme ça, tu es de ceux qui se lèvent tôt, pourtant…

-Non, jute le samedi, je fais de la course et je vais en profiter pour explorer les environs…

-Bien, mais il est comme même tôt… et mon instinct me dit que tu ne me dit pas tout…? "

Daniel la regarda avec des yeux vides, avant de mordre dans du pain et de répondre par une autre question pour essayer d'éviter le sujet :

-"Et vous ? Je me demande toujours la raison pour laquelle vous hébergez une parfaite inconnue chez vous.

-Rhoo, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pouvais pas laisser une jeune fille seule dans la rue. Et arrête de me vouvoyer ! Je n'ai que 26 ans !

-Je ne vous connais pas, même si ils sont morts quand j'étais jeune, mes parents m'ont appris à ne pas faire confiance aux étrangers.

-Mais enfin, nous partageons le même toit, la même table et le même déjeuner depuis déjà une semaine et…nous savons toutes les deux le vrai nom de l'autre, nous ne sommes pas des étrangers ! Et puis, je pourrais très bien être ta grande sœur ! Après tout, nous n'avons que 11 ans de différence !"

L'adolescente soupira, et essaya un dernier argument :

-"Et si j'étais en fait une délinquante, ou pire, une tueuse qui se cache sous la couverture d'une gentille petite adolescente de 15 ans parfaitement normale et sans défense ?

-Je suis ceinture noir d'Aïkido et de karaté, essaye un peu de me tuer pour voir !"

Daniel émit un énième soupir :

-"_Evidemment…._

-Alors ? Maintenant que la technique que tu as utilisé pour essayer de détourner la conversation est expirée, répond, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es levée si tôt ?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance…

-Ecoute…dit-elle en soupirant, tant que tu seras sous mon toit, je ne veux pas de mensonge venant de ta part, ce sera la seule et unique règle, ok ?

-D'accords, dit-elle, vaincue. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Ah ? Sur quoi ?

-…

-Allez !

-J'ai revu la mort de mes parents en boucle toute la nuit. Répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Kana se tut, encore une fois honteuse de ce qu'elle avait engendré, avant de froncer les sourcils à la vue du sourire de son invitée :

-C'est pas drôle !

-Mais si, regarde, je souris.

-Grrr…

La plus jeune continuait de sourire en ignorant les réprimandes de son aînée. Puis, une question vint sur les lèvres de celle-ci :

-Dis donc, en parlant de ne pas plaisanter, cela fait déjà une semaine que tu es chez moi, tu ne vas pas manquer tes cours ?

-Je m'en fiche…

-Ah non ! Puisque tu as 15 ans, tu dois encore aller à l'école !

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je vais repartir bientôt de toute façon.

-Non, si tu restes trop longtemps, ça peut te faire que tu vas peut-être louper ton année !

-Mais non…j'ai toujours eu des notes au-dessus de la moyenne…

-Hmm… alors vérifions ça ! Dit-elle en prenant le bras de l'adolescente pour l'emmener dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, Kana la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge du salon, face à la table basse et quitta la salle pour monter dans son bureau. Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et posa fermement un petit tas de feuille en face de Daniel :

-"Voilà, maintenant, tu vas remplir ce questionnaire, les premières feuilles sont pour évaluer ton Q.I., les autres, sont sur ta culture générale.

-J'dois passer des tests ?

-Oui, et je déciderai moi-même si oui ou non tu devras retourner à l'école, d'après ces résultats, alors réponds y sérieusement !

-Ok…ok…

Et elle se mit au travail, pendant ce temps, Kana monta à l'étage pour retourner dans son bureau. Elle avait de toute façon, test bon ou pas, décidé de la faire retourner à l'école en attendant qu'elle reparte chez elle. La jeune femme alla donc de ce pas l'inscrire dans le lycée où elle travaillait en tant qu'infirmière.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle entendit des coups à sa porte, elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la futur étudiante :

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, c'est pour mesurer tes connaissances, ce n'est pas…

-J'ai fini"

Kana resta un instant surprise de ses paroles, avant de faire :

-Hein ?!

-J'ai fini.

-Mais…

-Hmm ?

-A moi, il m'a fallu 3 heures pour les finir entièrement !

-Ben à moi... elle regarde l'horloge, 20 minutes. Les questions portaient sur des sujets que j'ai déjà fait il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors c'était facile. Au fait, j'ai pris mon petit dej, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en ai laissé. Bon, je sors, je vais visiter les environs, tu peux m'appeler sur mon portable, tiens, mon numéro, dit-elle en posant un bout de papier sur le bureau.

-T'as un portable ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Tu ne m'avais jamais demandé, et puis…il est devenu inutile, je sais pas pourquoi, mais tous mes contacts ont été effacés de ma carte mémoire.

La jeune sportive allait partir, quand…

-Attends !

-Quoi ?

-Tiens, prend le, on ne sait jamais…

La jeune femme lui tendait un casque avec un micro, comme sur les casques des pilotes d'avions.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un traducteur, avec ça, tu pourras comprendre le japonais et tu pourras le parler, ça devrait te faciliter la tâche. A mes heures perdues, j'invente toutes sortes de choses.

-Ouah…merci.

-De rien, jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ta famille, tu vas devoir t'adapter.

-Merci, je reviens vite, juste le temps de se défouler un peu…

Et avant que Kana ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Kei referma la porte et partit vers la sortie.

Kana, qui était à nouveau seule, examina les tests de sa protégée en attendant qu'elle revienne de sa balade.

Quand Kei sortit de la maison, elle mit ses écouteurs, sa musique, sa capuche et commença à courir. Elle avait dit la vérité à son amie au sujets de sa nuit mouvementée, mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, alors elle avait fait une petite blague pour tromper sa vigilance.

Elle courra à fond pendant plusieurs minutes pour se vider la tête, pour se défouler, tout en mémorisant le chemin du retour, ce serait franchement bête qu'elle se perde, ensuite, elle s'arrêta, reprit son souffle et continua avec un rythme moins rapide. Son parcours et son endurance, s'étaient finie dans un parc, elle en profita pour aller s'assoir sur un banc et jeta sa tête en arrière :

-_"Mais franchement, je suis où ? Rhaaa… attends, réfléchis, comment je me suis retrouvé là déjà ? Euh…j'étais en train de rentrer à la maison en écoutant de la musique, une voiture m'a percuté, et ensuite…je ne me souviens plus, je me suis réveillée dans la ruelle, non ? Mais le plus étrange, c'est que je n'ai pas de blessures et que je me sois transformée en personnage de manga. C'est tellement irréel, la seule solution qui me vient à l'esprit pour le moment, c'est que je sois morte et que vu mon amour pour les mangas, quelqu'un, un ange peut-être ? M'a transporté ici… "_

La jeune fille secoua sa tête, soupira, puis continua son monologue dans sa tête :

_-Nan…Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire des bêtises. Mais…je me demande bien qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée…"_

Daniel se remit debout et alla se remettre à courir, quand elle aperçut une cage de basketball de rue. A l'intérieur, il y avait trois garçons qui souriaient en jouant gaiement. Elle sourit et émit un tout petit ricanement :

_-C'est vraiment dingue, tout est sous forme de manga, même le basket, j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que je me sois transformée moi-même en personnage d'anime._

Elle alla partir, quand un bruit lui fit attirer son attention, aaaah… c'était cinq joueurs qui étaient en train d'embêter les trois messieurs qui étaient en train de jouer. Encore, une fois, la jeune fille fit un petit sourire mais cette fois, elle soupira en même temps. Elle s'approcha tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, de toute façon, les cinq faisaient suffisamment de bruit pour étouffer ses pas. L'adolescente se mit derrière un arbre pour écouter la conversation :

-"_Tiens…trois demoiselles en détresses. Qui va venir les sauver ?_

-Hey vous ! Vous pourriez au moins attendre qu'on ait fini !

-Hein ?! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps vous êtes sur le terrain ?!

_-Un dialogue banal, quelqu'un va évidemment venir leur prêter main forte, ce qui entraînera un défi, puis un match et pour finir la victoire de l'équipe des faibles grâce à la force du nouvel arrivant…_

-Nous, on doit s'entraîner ! On n'a un match important dans deux jours !

-Et alors ?! C'est que du basket ! Ce n'est pas grave si vous perdez, et puis c'est bon quoi, vous êtes là depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, dégagez de là ! De toute façon, le basket, ça ne peut servir qu'à devenir riche, ça ne sert strictement à rien de l'aimer ni de prendre ça à cœur ou de faire des efforts. Et puis, n'importe qui peut devenir fort et célèbre, donc c'est complètement inutile.

-C'est important pour nous ! Une personne comme toi ne peut pas comprendre !

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?!" dit-il en prenant par le col celui qui avait parlé.

La jeune fille soupira, elle s'était sans doute trompée, ça faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils s'enguelaient et toujours rien. C'était peut-être juste une scène banale, où cette fois, les faibles devaient perdre. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et alla faire demi-tour, quand elle pensa très vite :

-_Attend une seconde… c'est toujours comme ça ! Je parie qu'au moment où je vais abandonner et m'apprêter à retourner chez Kana, le personnage va arriver…_

D'ailleurs :

-Hey toi, enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit sur le basket ?!

_-Voilà…je le savais, voyons voir à quoi ressemble notre…_

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, la voix coupée, elle contempla avec stupeur LE personnage qui étaient maintenant derrière les cinq voyous. OH MY GOD ! C'est…

_-Aomine Daiki ?! Mais…qu'est-ce qui fout là ?! Attends…attends…si l'autre est là, alors…ça veut dire que…Tetsuya ou Satsuki ne doivent pas être très loin !_

Ah oui, en effet, le joueur fantôme se trouvait en dehors de la cage, tient, d'ailleurs, il vient de franchir la porte et de se placer devant celui qui avait empoigné le plus petit.

_-"Tiens ? C'est bizarre, normalement, je ne devrais pas être capable de le voir…c'est anormal, les autres ne semblent même pas l'avoir remarqué. _

-Heee ?! J'ai dit que le basket était, pour résumé "Un jeu facile et inutile".

-Ah ouais ? Et ben jouons pour voir, vous devriez être assez balèzes pour tenir des propos comme ça.

-J'aimerai moi aussi jouer", fit Tetsuya.

Ce fut une scène habituelle, tous s'écrièrent "Hein ?! Mais depuis quand il est là, lui ?! Bla Bla Bla… La spectatrice, fit un petit sourire, assez contente de pouvoir regarder ce match :

_-Ça promet d'être intéressant… je vais pouvoir admirer l'as et son ombre en 3D._

-Ah, ça risque d'être dur à 2 contre 5 ! s'exclama le chef des voyous.

-Ça serait normalement amplement suffisant en temps normal mais Aomine s'est blessé, il y a deux jours.

-Oï Tetsu ! Ne leur dit pas ça ! Et puis, moi, je pourrais les battre les yeux bandés !

-Je n'en doute pas, mais…fit Tetsuya.

-Mais tu sais bien que je t'ai interdit de jouer pendant au moins 3 jours, Daiki." Fit alors une voix.

Tout le monde, même ceux qui ne savaient pas à qui appartenait la voix, à part bien sûr, Tetsuya et Kei qui ont su garder leur calme naturel, ont frissonné.

_-"Tiens ? Il est là, lui aussi ? Ca veut alors dire que toute la génération des miracles est ici ?_

-Ou…oui, Akashi, mais…

-Tu contestes mes ordres ?

-Non ! Cria l'as en mettant ses mains devant lui comme si on avait pointé une arme sur lui.

-Bien, pour ce qui est de vous…dit-il en dirigeant son regard perçant vers les 5, j'espère que vous êtes prêt, car mes amis et moi, dit-il en désignant un groupe de cheveux arc-en-ciel, nous allons jouer.

-Ah ? Fit Aomine espérant pouvoir jouer.

-Non, pas toi.

-Mince…

Les méchants déglutirent, mais aucun moyens de s'échapper, non seulement parce que leur fierté en prendrait un sacré coup, mais en plus, Daiki, montait la garde sur la seule sortit de la cage…

Bref, ils n'avaient absolument pas le choix et ils étaient _coincés._


	6. Une rencontre discrète

Chapitre 6 : Une première rencontre pour le moins discrète

Kei regarda ceux qui avaient affronté la génération des miracles à terre en croisant les bras. Elle fut extrêmement déçue par leurs performances, ils n'avaient même pas déployé la moitié de leurs capacités.

-_C'est dommage…j'aurai aimé pouvoir voir leur véritable force, mais bon, fallait pas trop espérer que des génies comme eux allaient tout donner face à des nuls de seconde zone, n'empêche, c'est vraiment dommage…je me demande bien, si j'aurai pu… non !_

Elle réajusta sa capuche et commença à rentrer, chassant par la même occasion ses idées noires pleine de tentation mais elle devait obligatoirement passer devant la cage, donc devant eux pour pouvoir passer.

_-Il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient, si ça se trouve, je pourrais changer le cours de l'histoire. _

Daniel espérait de toutes ses forces qu'ils ne feraient pas attention à elle, mais…elle fit l'erreur fatale de commencer à trottiner, faisant du bruit et attirant par la même occasion leur attention, en effet, le parc était malheureusement désert, et personne n'avait fait de bruit, l'un à cause de l'effort, les autres, car ils n'avaient rien à dire. Elle s'arrêta de courir, deuxième erreur.

_-"Mer**, ils m'ont vu…''_

La jeune fille réajusta encore une fois sa capuche, troisième erreur, il faisait un soleil de plomb et il était près de midi mais l'avantage, c'est que maintenant, on ne voyait plus du tout son visage.

_-Bon, tout d'abord, restons calme. Je ne suis qu'une joggeuse qui passait par là de toute façon…_

Elle se redressa et se remit à courir. Mais… car oui, pour le plus grand malheur de Daniel, il y a toujours un "mais":

-"Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?" demanda Akashi en la fixant du regard.

Elle s'arrêta de courir pour le regarder, elle ne mit que quelques secondes pour lui répondre :

-"J'ai regardé votre match.

-C'est étrange…je ne t'ai pas du tout remarqué".

La jeune fille décida de feindre la nonchalance :

-"Eh bien, tout le monde ne peut pas voir tout sur tout. "

Le jeune roux fronça les sourcils, visiblement un peu agacé par son manque d'attention malgré ses capacités visuelles.

-_"Oh…purée, il a l'air furax. Faut dire aussi, que j'aurai peut-être pas du dire ça, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse imaginer que son œil de l'empereur puisse faire une erreur...même s'il ne le possède pas encore. Bon, je ne vais pas rester là moi ! se dit-elle en commençant à repartir._

-Attend, ne sais-tu pas que ne pas se découvrir devant quelqu'un est malpoli ? Et puis, _tu devrais vraiment _enlever ta capuche, tu dois étouffer, non ?

-Ne sais-tu pas, que c'est très malpoli de menacer quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît même pas ?"

A cette phrase, les autres se raidirent. Kei, elle-même ne savais pas pourquoi elle lui répondait comme ça, c'est comme si son corps, sa bouche disaient des choses que son cerveau ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent mais, elle continua néanmoins dans le plus grand calme :

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, j'étais là avant, et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je montrerai mon visage à quelqu'un comme toi.

-A quelqu'un comme moi ? Il sourit.

-Oui, à quelqu'un comme toi… et enlève la main de ta poche ! Cira Daniel en pointant ladite poche du doigt.

-C'est un crime ?

-Ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire est un crime, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux sous sa capuche.

-Oh ? Et qu'allai-je faire ?

-Saisir les ciseaux qui sont dans ta poche, t'approcher de moi, et me porter un coup au visage".

Le jeune roux sourit, et avança d'un pas, ce qui fit reculer du même pas Daniel, pas par peur, mais par précaution. Pendant ce temps, les autres regardaient le combat qui se faisait en face d'eux, mais qui était ce mec ?

-"Nous connaissons-nous ?

-Toi non, mais moi oui. _Merde, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?_

-Oh ? Alors tu es juste un stalker ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors qui es-tu ?

-Juste quelqu'un qui passait par là par hasard et qui a surpris une querelle entre ados.

-Alors, tu étais là depuis le début ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu ?

-Un contre cinq, non merci.

-Et les trois autres ?

-Ils n'auraient pas été à la hauteur.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-C'est toujours comme ça, et puis, je savais que quelqu'un d'autre que moi allait intervenir…

-Savait ?

-_Quelle galère… _Ecoute, Akashi Seijuro, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et je n'ai pas non plus l'obligation de te répondre.

-Tu connais mon nom, ce n'est pas très juste que je ne connaisse pas le tien.

-Tu es plutôt célèbre dans le coin et encore une fois, rien ne m'oblige à te le dire…

Une chanson de téléphone se mit à sonner ! Daniel sortit son portable de sa poche, se retourna et le mit à son oreille.

-Hmm ?

_-Y a pas de "Hmm" qui tienne ! Tu as vu l'heure ?! _

_-_Non

-_Il est déjà midi ! Tu avais dit que tu revenais vite, ça fait déjà 4 heures que tu es sortie !_

-Ah ? T'as compté ?

-_Rhaaa, rentre à la maison, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…_

-Ok.

Et sans qu'elle lui laisse le temps de répondre, Daniel raccrocha. Quel coup de bol ! Exactement ce qui lui fallait pour s'échapper…

-"Désolé, mais je dois y aller, nous n'étions même pas sensé nous rencontrer de toute façon, au revoir !" dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main.

Quand elle fut partie, le capitaine murmura :

-"Sensé ?" répéta le jeune capitaine, un peu intrigué.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le reste de la bande s'était rapprochée :

-"Hey, c'était qui ce mec ? demanda Aomine.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il a tenu tête à Akashi, et ça, je ne sais pas si je dois appeler ça du courage, où de l'inconscience répondit Midorima.

-Il était tellement cool ! s'exclama Kise, mais… comment a-t-il su pour les ciseaux ?

-J'ai faim…il était bizarre. Fit Murasakibara.

-Il avait l'air de nous connaître…dit Kuroko.

-Peut-être que c'est vraiment un stalker ? Redemanda Aomine.

-Oh non ! fit Kise.

-Il a l'air assez intéressant… j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir…fit Akashi en ricanant d'un rire sinistre.

Les autres eurent des frissons, et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu être à la place du type qui avait tenu tête à leur capitaine ET qui lui avait désobéit.


	7. Un nouveau départ ?

Chapitre 7 : Un nouveau départ ?

Kei rentra environ une demi-heure plus tard, elle referma la porte dans un bruit sourd, la maison était calme…trop calme.

_-"Je le sens mal"._

Soudain, et surgissant de nulle part, Kana était, en un instant devant elle, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

_-"Je le sens pas, c'est la posture typique d'un parent en colère dans les mangas, j'ai rien fait pourtant…_

-Tu es enfin rentrée.

-Ah, oui, à ce propos, je suis désolée, on m'a retardé, alors j'ai…

-Ce n'est pas le problème.

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors ?"

Kana soupira, elle décroisa ses bras et cela fit apparaître des feuilles. Daniel comprit alors de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle se déchaussa et se dirigea vers le salon, elle s'assit finalement sur le canapé. Sa colocataire fit de même mais en face d'elle.

-"Tu retournes à l'école" dit-elle d'une voix calme mais qui ne laissait supposer aucun refus.

La jeune adolescente soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent lourdement.

-"Où est-ce que je me suis trompée ?

-Tu as eu presque tout bon, dit-elle en jetant les feuilles sur la table pour que Daniel puisse les voir.

-Presque ? _J'ai comme l'impression que c'est ce gros "presque" qui m'a trahie._

-Oui, sur le plan de la logique et la culture générale, on peut très franchement dire que tu es un génie.

-Mais…? _Ce n'est pas moi qui est intelligente, c'est ton test qui est en retard_".

Son interlocutrice soupira à son tour avant de répondre :

-"Tu as aussi une philosophie qui est assez intéressante…

-Alors quel est le problème ?

-Combien as-tu eu de véritables amis quand tu étais en France ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Répond tout simplement".

La jeune fille regarda ses feuilles un instant, s'était en fait son seul support sur lequel elle pouvait poser ses yeux, comme si, il allait lui donner la bonne réponse.

-J'en avais 6, non, 5.

-Pourquoi 5 et pas 6 ?

-La sixième m'a trahi.

-Et les cinq autres ?

-On ne se voit plus.

-Pas de contacts ?

-Juste des SMS de temps en temps

-Quand les as-tu rencontrés ?

-Au collège.

-Et quand avez-vous rompu le contact ?

-…un peu après la mort de mes parents, à la fin du collège dit-elle en détournant pendant une seconde les yeux.

-Je vois.

-Pfff…je crois avoir compris la raison pour laquelle tu veux me renvoyer à l'école, mais le résultat sera le même, nous nous quitterons quand je devrais retourner chez moi.

-Je sais, mais je ne veux pas te laisser avec une telle logique en ce qui concerne les sentiments humains.

-Qu'ai-je dis de mal à part la vérité ?

-La vérité, peut être modifiée selon le type de personne.

-Je le sais, mais comme tu as pu le lire, je ne suis plus intéressée par les études et encore moins l'amitié".

Kana fronça les sourcils, mauvais…

-"Écoutes, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu t'arriver dans le passé, mais pour l'instant, tu vis au Japon, non en France. Tu dois t'adapter à ta nouvelle vie jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à contacter tes proches.

-Je sais tout ça, mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas m'adapter à cette vie, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Depuis que tu es arrivée ici, depuis qu'on t'a trouvée, tu sembles amicale mais tu veilles toujours à poser des limites, d'après ce que m'a dit le policier, tu ne devrais pas repartir avant un bon moment, alors pourquoi ?

-…

-As-tu déjà oublié la seule et unique règle dans cette maison ?!

-Non, mais je ne peux pas te le dire…

-Mais pourquoi ? Je sens bien que tu es mal, tu fais toujours tout pour ne pas te faire remarquer et tu n'acceptes jamais de sortir à moins que ce soit absolument nécessaire à l'exception de ta séance de jogging.

-Je sais.

-Attend, ne me dis pas que tu es vraiment une criminelle ? demanda la jeune femme avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Non, je te l'assure, personne ici ne débarquera jamais pour défoncer ta porte et m'arrêter…

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Non, la vraie question est qui es-tu réellement ?

-Je ne peux répondre qu'à moitié à cette question.

-A moitié ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Daniel Yegunn, j'ai 15 ans, et je viens de France et mon deuxième prénom est Kei. J'aime la lecture, le basket et les mangas, rien d'autre n'a d'importance pour moi. Je n'ai plus de parents et plus aucun frère, je n'aime pas les gens qui font de la méchanceté gratuite, je n'ai pas non plus de rêve précis…"

La femme brune l'arrêta d'un geste, demandant à ce qu'elle arrête :

-"J'ai compris, j'ai compris…, tu es vraiment douée pour détourner les conversations, je ne t'embêterai plus au sujet de ta vie d'avant, mais je veux que tu m'en parle dès que tu t'en sentiras prête, d'accord ?

-Ok

-Mais…va à l'école, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ni pour moi, fais-le au moins pour ton avenir.

-On ne se connaît que depuis une semaine, qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire autant attention à moi ?

-Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce qu'on est amies ?

-Non.

-Rhooo ! T'es méchante !"

Kei soupira, avant de dire de façon catégorique :

-D'accord, je veux bien retourner à l'école, mais seulement pour que tu arrêtes de m'embêter avec ça et j'ai quelques conditions…

- J'accepte tout d'avance !

-premièrement, je ne veux en AUCUN cas…

-Oui ?

-…devoir porter une jupe. Sur ce point-là, je suis CATÉGORIQUE ! Je ne porterai ni de robe, ni de jupe.

-Mais…

-Tu avais dit, TOUT.

-D'accord…mais, on va encore penser que tu es un garçon !

-Ça ne me dérange pas, et puis, ils vont forcément se rendre compte que je suis une fille à un moment où à un autre. _On ne sait jamais, vaut mieux essayer de brouiller les pistes au maximum._

-Et la deuxième ?

-Je veux être la seule à remplir mon dossier d'information.

-D'accord, tu as de la chance, je n'ai remplis que ton formulaire d'admission.

_-Aaaah…j'en étais sûr… pensa-t-elle en soupirant. _Donc, tu avais déjà tout prévu, j'me trompe ?

-Evidemment !

-Alors ? Dans quel lycée je vais aller ?

-Tu ne vas pas aller dans un lycée, tu vas d'abord revoir les bases et te créer un bon dossier…

_-Oh non, je le sens venir…_

-…donc tu vas retourner au collège ! Plus précisément au collège où je travaille, et son nom, c'est…

_-On parie ? On parie ?_

-Teiko !

_-…J'aurai dû parier. _Je vois… mais à part ce collège, il n'y a rien d'autre ?

-Eh non ! En plus, puisque c'est moi qui te recommande, tes frais de scolarités son à moitié prix ! C'est une offre en or !

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Quand est-ce que je commence ? Demanda la jeune fille résignée.

-Dans 3 jours ! Le temps de tout préparer !

_-_Dans quelle classe ?

-Tu seras une troisième année, dans la classe 3-A, dans la meilleure classe de tout l'établissement ! T'en as de la chance !

-Bien, Si tu le dis…_Donc, dans la version française, je serai en 4e. __Ah…punaise, je la sens mal c't'histoire._


	8. Une présentation en bonne et due forme

Chapitre 8 : Une présentation en bonne et due forme

Trois jours étaient maintenant passés, et c'était maintenant l'heure d'aller à l'école ! Cependant, Kei ne semblait pas très enthousiaste et regardait son nouveau collège d'un œil vide et ennuyé. Elle alla rebrousser chemin, quand elle entendit une voix :

-"Ah! Tu es enfin arrivée, j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !

_-Evidemment, fallait qu'elle arrive au moment précis où je voulais m'en aller…_ Oui, mais bon, tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

-Oh ! C'est méchant. Mais bon, passons, viens, je vais te conduire jusqu'au directeur, j'espère que tu as bien rechargé ton casque !

-Oui…oui…

-Bien, alors allons-y !"

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la toute première journée de Daniel. Quand elle arriva au seuil de la porte, elle inspira un bon coup avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Comme elle s'y attendait, sa première impression de son directeur ne fut pas très…joviale.

_-"Il est exactement comme je me l'avais imaginé…"_

L'individu était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, il avait le regard dur et se tenait bien droit, il était habillé d'un costume cravate. Il avait une petite moustache sous le nez, les cheveux bien peignés et qui plus est, il fronçait ses imposants sourcils.

_-"On dirait Hitler… pensa immédiatement la jeune fille. _

-Bonjours, dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Bonjours, répondirent les deux jeunes femmes

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre école, monsieur Kei Yegunn, mais… je pensais, que vous étiez une fille ?

-Elle l'est ! fit Kana

-Comment ?

-Je suis une fille, dit le sujet de la conversation d'un ton parfaitement calme et poli.

-Ah ? Alors comment se fait-il que vous ne portiez pas la tenue réglementaire ?

-Je viens de France, et dans mon pays, chacun s'habille comme il veut. Et excusez-moi, mais je ne mettrai jamais de jupe ou de robe de toute ma vie.

-…

-Je suis désolé, elle n'est pas encore très habituée à notre culture ! s'exclama Kana d'un ton rapide.

-Pourtant, elle connaît parfaitement notre langue.

-Je lui ai donné un casque traducteur pour qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle puisse s'exprimer !

-Oh, je vois… étant donné le test que m'a donné Mme Rutinp, je laisse pour cette fois, mais tenez-vous à carreaux, comprit ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Bien, allez dans votre classe à présent

-Bien, monsieur.

-Au revoir fit Kana.

Quand la porte fut fermée, elles soupirèrent toutes les deux, contentes que cela se soit plus ou moins bien passé. Elle lui donna son emploi du temps, l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa classe, lui souhaita bonne chance et repartit. Seule, Daniel toqua et ouvrit.

-"Bonjour.

-Ah, bonjour ! Tu dois être Yegunn ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Ah, je t'attendais, on m'avait prévenu de ton arrivée. Bien… (Il se tourne vers la classe) je vous présente la nouvelle élève, celle dont je vous avais parlé. Alors, présente-toi !

-Je suis Kei Yegunn, ravie de vous rencontrer"

La classe murmura fortement sur ce nouvel élève… mais, avaient-ils bien entendu son appellation par le professeur ? Personne n'en était sûr.

-"Parle-nous un peu de toi, ta fiche ne donne pas beaucoup de renseignements, dit le professeur en regardant ladite fiche.

-Excusez-moi, mais de quoi dois-je parler ?

-Heu…de ta famille, où étais-tu avant, tes loisirs, par exemple…

-Pour des raisons personnelles, je suis récemment arrivée ici, au Japon et j'espère que vous serez sympa avec moi.

-Tes loisirs ?

-Le basket et la lecture.

-Tu sembles plus âgé ! Cria quelqu'un.

-Oui, j'ai 15 ans.

-Comment ça se fait ? demanda une fille du premier rang.

-Lors de mon arrivée, comme j'en connaissais peu sur la culture japonaise, une amie a décidé de me renvoyer au collège pour me faire réapprendre les bases.

-Pourquoi t'a un casque ?

-Je… commençai Daniel avant de se faire interrompre par le professeur.

-Stop ! Le cours va bientôt commencer, vous discuterez plus tard. Fit le professeur.

-Ah ? Bon…

-Bien, quant à moi, je suis , ton nouveau professeur de mathématiques, je pense que tu peux aller t'asseoir".

La jeune fille commença à chercher une place, elle en trouva une près de la fenêtre à l'avant dernier rang. Daniel s'avança pour y aller, et quand elle allait s'asseoir, le prof lui posa une question :

-"Hmm… mais dis-moi, le directeur t'a-t-il parlé de ta tenue ?

-Oui, il m'a autorisé à la porter.

-Ah, je vois. Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à dire… Alors, commençons le cours !


	9. Réflexions en classe

Chapitre 9 : Réflexions en classe

Comme le pensait Daniel, les cours étaient tout-à-fait… ennuyants. Bien sûr, elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'écrivait le professeur au tableau, mais comme la jeune fille pouvait entendre, elle s'ennuyait à mourir, car elle avait déjà étudié sur ce sujet. Les mathématiques étaient juste une question de logique et de mémoire…

La jeune fille ne cessait alors de regarder la fenêtre car elle trouvait que des nuages qui se déplaçaient étaient beaucoup plus intéressant que le cours. Quand le professeur distribua des copies sur le sujet qu'ils venaient juste de faire, elle eut tout de même peur un moment…mais Kana avait prévenu tout le monde pour qu'ils fassent une copie en français exprès pour la jeune fille, elle regarda la feuille et en à peine 15 minutes, elle avait déjà terminé tous les exercices. Daniel en profita pour réfléchir un peu :

_-"Bon, c'est plus simple que je ne pensais, mais je vais devoir essayer d'apprendre à écrire le japonais, ça pose problème de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'écrit le prof… _

_Le plus surprenant, c'est que je ne sois pas dans la classe de l'un d'eux. Amie comme je suis avec la chance, je pensais devoir en avoir au moins un dans ma classe, c'est bizarre… mais, je ne vais pas me plaindre ! "_

Elle soupira doucement avant de reprendre ses réflexions :

-_Je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient encore rendu compte que le basket ne les amuse plus, sinon, ils n'auraient pas souri de cette façon au match dans le parc, ce qui veut dire, qu'ils sont soit des premières années, soit des deuxièmes. Hmm… ça pourrait être intéressant de se mêler juste un peu à leur vie… pensa-t-elle en souriant. Non ! Mais à quoi je pense ?! Si je fais ça, je risque de changer quelque chose…mais, c'est tellement tentant !_

-Vous êtes bloqué quelque part ?" Demanda soudainement le prof.

La jeune fille le considéra quelques instants, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était rapproché autant, néanmoins, elle garda son sang-froid en disant :

-"Non, j'ai fini.

-Ah bon ? Alors faites les exercices 9, 10 et 11…

-Je les ais déjà fini.

-Hein ? Euh… et bien puisque c'est le cas, vous n'avez qu'à faire vos devoirs alors.

-J'ai déjà fait les exercices que vous nous aviez donné pour demain.

-Mais… vous n'avez pas bougé depuis… 20 minutes ! Vous n'avez pas pu finir tous vos exercices en un quart d'heure comme même !

-…C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait. J'ai déjà étudié ce sujet dans mon pays, alors je suis un peu en avance.

-Ah…bien alors, je n'ai pas d'autres exercices à vous donner".

Après cette phrase, le professeur était reparti à son bureau. Kei put entendre quelques murmures venant de ces camarades pendant qu'elle regardait les nuages :

-Ouah ! En plus d'être beau, il est super intelligent ! fit une fille à une autre.

-Pff… je trouve qu'il se la pète un peu pour un nouveau… fit un garçon.

_-Cliché mental totalement banal dans les mangas… je pense que maintenant, je vais avoir quelques ennemis parmi les mecs. Les filles, par contre… je me demande si elles vont continuer à parler de moi comme ça après quand elles se seront rendu compte que je suis en fille._

-Dites, tu sais à qui il me fait penser ? demanda une fille.

-Non, à qui ?

-Je trouve qu'il a la même aura que ceux du club de basket !

-Ouiii ! Je pensais la même chose, mais, il a quelque chose de plus…

-Distant ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! Mais pas tout à fait comme la génération des miracles.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas… c'est juste une impression.

-Bon ! Arrêtez les bavardages maintenant et finissez votre travail !" Fit alors le professeur.


	10. Un silence interrompu

Chapitre 10 : Un silence interrompu

La cloche sonna enfin. Ce bruit signifiait la fin des cours et celui du calvaire. Car, oui, il était maintenant onze heures et demie et pour certains, il était l'heure d'aller manger.

_-Enfiiiiin ! J'ai bien cru mourir d'ennui ! _Pensa Kei en s'étirant.

Daniel se leva et, immédiatement, une horde de filles se dirigèrent vers elle pour lui demander de manger avec elle. Certaines voulaient même lui donner leur bentô, bien vite, elle fut submergée par cette vague de filles en furie.

_-"Oh là là… cette fois, gros cliché de la fille fangirl_ ! Désolé, mais, je…je dois aller voir l'infirmière pour des renseignements.

-Ooooh non ! Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

-Non merci".

Et aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle sortit de la salle, les garçons, excédés, lancèrent des regards de mort à l'endroit de sa disparition.

_-"Ouf, heureusement que j'ai eu cette idée, j'étouffais dans cette pièce."_

Au lieu de se diriger vers l'infirmerie pour voir son amie, qui était juste devant elle, la jeune fille monta les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre le toit.

_-Rhaa… voilà que je fais comme dans les mangas…le toit : le lieu préféré de quasiment tous les héros, là, où personne n'est "censé" venir vous déranger."_

Cependant, elle se mit dans un coin, s'allongea, mis ses deux mains derrière sa tête et regarda passer les nuages dans le ciel, son activité préférée depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans son collège.

_-Bah… y a personne, vaut mieux en profiter._

Puis, sur ces dernières paroles, elle ferma les yeux et après quelques instants, elle s'endormie, épuisée par sa moitié de journée de cours.

Daniel fut réveillée quelques minutes plus tard par le bruit de la porte du toit qui s'ouvrait, cependant, elle ne fit aucun geste pour modifier sa position. Car, premièrement, elle était là avant, et deuxièmement, elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour le faire. Mais…celui qui était arrivé, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille :

-"Tiens ? Il y a quelqu'un ? D'habitude, jamais personne ne vient sur le toit…

-C'est justement pour cette raison que je suis venue ici, un peu de silence ne fait de mal à personne dit-elle, toujours les yeux fermés en soupirant fortement.

-C'est vrai ! Mais moi, je déteste le silence ! Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu…

-Normal, je viens tout juste d'arriver dans cette école.

-Oh ? Je vois ! Tu es plutôt mignon ! Dis, dis, c'est quoi ce casque ? Rien n'est branché dessus, tu fais ça pour paraître cool ?

Excédée de ne plus pouvoir dormir, Daniel ouvrit les yeux avec l'intention d'incendier le nouvel arrivant en fronçant les sourcils. Quand elle vit qui était en face d'elle, Daniel réussi in extremis à garder un visage impassible. Celui qui avait osé la réveiller, n'était autre que… Kise Ryouta.

Elle essaya de feindre son ennui, pendant que, dans sa tête, elle échafaudait déjà un plan pour essayer de s'échapper, en tenant compte que si elle essayait de partir au mauvais moment, elle allait peut-être devenir la nouvelle attraction de son interlocuteur.

-"Je ne vois pourquoi je devrais te le dire, je ne te connais pas après tout.

-Oooh, c'est méchant, mais nous allons tous les deux dans la même école, alors…

-Ce n'est pas une raison, va-t'en, dit-elle en se détournant de lui pour se recoucher sur le côté en mettant une de ses mains derrière la tête.

-Nooon, je veux savoir ! Dit-il en versant des larmes de crocodiles.

_-Je savais qu'il dirait ça, plus on le repousse, plus il attaque, je dois faire attention…pensa-t-elle en gardant un visage impassible semblable à celui de Kuroko. _

-Pourquoi tu pleurs, enfin ?! Rhaa, ok…ok… soupira Daniel en lui faisant face.

-Ouais !

-En fait…"commença-t-elle avec une voix grave et lugubre.

A ces premiers mots, Kise, croyant que c'était pour quelque chose de grave, offrit sa plus grande attention pour la suite de la phrase.

-"…je…"

Mais, il avait de plus en plus peur de la suite, à cause de la voix que prenait la jeune fille, son ton et le temps qu'elle prenait pour s'exprimer, il pensait réellement que c'était pour quelque chose de tragique.

-"…fais juste ça pour paraître cool, c'est vrai."

Comme dans la plupart des scènes de manga, Kise tomba à terre devant la blague que lui avait faite Daniel, qui elle, rigola franchement en voyant la tête de son interlocuteur.

-"Pfff, tu es vraiment tombé dans le panneau !

-C'est pas drôle !

-Si, si, la preuve, je rigole…

-Hmf. Dit-il en faisant une moue digne d'un enfant.

La cloche sonna à ce moment-là, Daniel, se leva alors pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie, et cette fois, c'était vrai.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Oui, je dois aller voir l'infirmière.

-Pourquoi ?

-Raisons personnelles.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais le blond, lui cria, juste quand elle disparaissait du pas de la porte :

-"Je m'appelle Kise Ryouta ! Et toi ?!"

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça, elle pensa :

-"_Je sais et j'espère que tu vas tenir ta langue et garder cette rencontre pour toi."_


	11. Surprise !

Chapitre 11 :"Surprise" !

Kei descendait tranquillement les escaliers pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie, mais en chemin, elle croisa un garçon qui n'avait pas l'air content :

_-"Aaah, je pense savoir ce qu'il me veut, nan mais franchement, j'ai pas envie de m'occuper de ses gamineries."_

Cependant, essayant de ne pas chercher la bagarre, elle lui dit un "bonjour" et continua son chemin.

-"Hé ! "

La jeune fille se retourna et sans qu'elle puisse réagir à temps, il l'a plaqua contre le mur en la tenant par le col.

-"Ecoute, tu vas pas pouvoir continuer comme ça longtemps !

-Continuer quoi ?

-Ton petit numéro du mec cool, un peu je m'en foutiste ! Ça marche peut-être pour les filles, mais pour les mecs, tu ne fais que te rendre ridicule !"

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux ennuyés.

-Espèce de…!

-Ecoute, ce que je fais est ma façon d'être, je n'ai rien contre toi ou les autres, je viens juste d'arriver ici, et si vous ne m'aimez pas, c'est votre problème, pas le mien. A moins, que vous ne soyez jaloux de mon rapide succès auprès des filles ?

-Quoi ?! Mais non !

-Je vois, je comprends ton point de vue, mais…

-J'ai pas dit que j'étais jaloux ! Arrête d'être aussi arrogant !

-…m'as-tu déjà entendu dire une seule fois que j'étais un mec ?"

Il y eut un blanc, puis, l'autre répondit en bégayant :

-Que… que veux-tu dire ? Bien sûr que tu es un mec… dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour en être aussi certain, tu dois être un de ceux qui m'ont mise au monde alors…

-Que…quoi ? Dit-il en relâchant un peu sa prise, un peu confus.

-Personne ne peux vraiment savoir le sexe de la personne qu'on a en face de nous quand celui-ci ne fait quasiment rien pour le montrer, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Si, mais…Non, enfin…

-D'après ce que je t'ai dit, à ton avis, suis-je une fille, ou un garçon ?

-Je…

-Allons, suis la logique…dit-elle en se dégageant complètement et en réajustant le col de son uniforme, ce n'est pas très compliqué comme problème.

-Tu…

-A ton avis, t'ai-je fais une blague pour me moquer de toi, ou est-ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre que je suis une fille ?

-Je…sais pas…

-Bien, je te laisse y réfléchir, mais le plus simple, est d'attendre un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il complètement confus que la situation lui ai échappé.

-Tu peux toujours demander au prof, enfin tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Je…

-Bien, si tu veux bien m'excuser, Kana m'attend. Lui dit-elle en soupirant et en partant sans lui jeter un regard.

-Je…heu…oui, désolé.

-_Je pense que j'ai réussi à l'embrouiller un peu, il va me laisser tranquille pendant un petit moment. Mais je crois pas que j'aurai pu faire ça dans la vie réelle, les mangas sont tellement mou et gentil…_

Avec le jeune collégien qui n'avait absolument rien comprit de la conversation, l'incident fut clos.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Daniel fit glisser la porte et entra. Kana était en train de lire un papier quand elle l'entendit arriver.

-"Ah, c'est toi ! Bienvenue, mais… ne devais-tu pas me retrouver à onze heures et demi ?

-J'me suis endormi sur le toit pendant environs dix…non vingt minutes, et ensuite j'ai été retardée par un mec qui voulait se battre…

-Quoi ?! Dis-moi qui c'est !

-Non, non, tout c'est bien terminé et il n'y a eu aucune violence finalement.

-Comment as-tu fais ?

-J'ai embrouillé son esprit, il était confus et j'en ai profité…

-Oh, bravo ! Comme attendu de la part d'une pacifiste comme toi !

-C'est lui qui n'était pas sûr de vouloir m'attaquer, il a probablement été forcé par un autre de la classe…

-Je vois, mais…

-Hmm ?

-Eh bien, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu as quitté ta classe à onze heures et demie, tu es allée sur le toit pour vingt minutes, ce qui fait… onze heures cinquante, le moment du tintement de la cloche. Jusque-là, j'ai bon ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Hmm, ensuite, un mec t'a attaqué, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, cinq minutes, tout au plus, ce qui me vient à me demander…

-Viens-en au faits… demanda l'ado en soupirant.

-Il est maintenant midi et en toute logique, la confrontation s'est faites à onze heures cinquante-cinq. Donc, qu'as-tu fais de onze heures cinquante à onze heures cinquante-cinq ?

-….

-Je t'écoute

-Attends, t'es entrain de m'agresser, juste parce que tu sais pas ce que j'ai fait durant cinq petites minutes ?! Tu te fiches de moi, là !

-Ah ? Tu essais de gagner du temps. Tu as donc quelque chose à cacher ?

-Bien sûr que (_oui) _non, j'ai rien à cacher, j'étais juste avec un…

-Un ?

-Oui, un. J'étais en train de faire une petite sieste quand un mec plus jeune que moi est arrivé

-Qui ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas voulu lui faire la conversation, il a dérangé ma sieste et en plus, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer encore et encore, c'était juste cinq minutes. _Autant essayer de lui cacher le plus de choses possibles sur la génération des miracles et moi._

-Oh ? C'est dommage…_ C'était peut-être l'occasion de te faire un ami…_

-Et ne pense pas que "c'était l'occasion de te faire un ami", tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas mon objectif en venant dans cette école.

_-Comment elle a su ?! _

Bien…bien sûr, je n'aurais pas pensé à ça, mais essaye comme même de faire un effort, d'accord ?

-…pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

-Rhaa…arrête de changer de sujet de conversation quand on en vient à parler de ça…

-Bon, ok, si t'as rien à me dire, je vais partir…

-Si froide ! Bon, ben puisque c'est comme ça, je ne te donnerai pas le bento que j'ai préparé exprès pour toi… déclara-t-elle en sortant ledit objet.

-C'est pas grave, je n'avais pas vraiment faim de toute façon…

-Méchante ! Dire que je me suis levée tôt exprès pour te le préparer ! Si c'est comme ça, je vais le manger moi-même !" Cria-t-elle en faisant une moue digne d'un certain blond et en serrant le déjeuner contre elle.

L'adolescente, soupira en souriant, elle fut assez amusée par le comportement de l'infirmière… Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais Daniel se dit que sa colocataire était vraiment une personne gentille pour lui avoir préparé exprès pour elle. Se rappelant un des mangas qu'elle a vu, elle se mit bien droite, les bras le long du corps et les pieds parallèles collés l'un avec l'autre. Puis, elle plia son bras droit pour qu'il atteigne son épaule gauche en s'abaissant légèrement en disant d'une voix mi- calme mi- moqueuse :

-"S'il vous plaît, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'offrir ce si précieux bento, mademoiselle ?"

La jeune femme la regarda un instant, et d'eux même, ses bras s'ouvrirent pour ensuite tendre le déjeuner à l'adolescente. Elle le prit délicatement et la remercia. Quand, Kana se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, il était trop tard…

-"Que…Mais ?! Espèce de sale… Rhaa profiter de ton apparence pour me substituer le bento ! J'y crois pas !

-Ah ah, faut bien que mon apparence masculine serve à quelque chose, non ? D'ailleurs, je suis surprise que tu sois tombé dans le panneau, tu sais pourtant bien que je suis une fille, non ?

-Evidemment, mais dans cette position, tu étais si élégante, j'ai été trop éblouie !

-Alors…je suis vraiment désolé d'être une fille. Dit-elle en souriant de manière sournoise.

-Hmm… sort d'ici ! Cria-t-elle

-D'accord, d'accord.

-Au fait, je viendrais te chercher à treize heures, nous devons aller quelque part, et le directeur est prévenu.

-Où on va ?

-Tu verras, tu vas manger au réfectoire ?

-Non, je vais retourner sur le toit mais si quelqu'un est là, j'irai.

-Bien, bon appétit alors !

-Merci.

Sur ce dernier remerciement, elle partit. Kei retourna sur le toit comme elle l'avait dit, et, à son plus grand soulagement, Kise Ryouta était parti.

-"_Il doit être parti au ref avec les autres. Tiens ? Je l'avais pas vu tout à l'heure…"_

En effet, dans un recoin du toit, se trouvait une petite habitation, certainement une remise. Une échelle en fer permettait de monter sur les plaques qui servaient de toit à la cave. La jeune fille y monta, mangea moins que la moitié de son bento et se remit dans la même position que la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire, les bras croisés derrière la tête avec une jambe pliée et une autre couchée sur le sol. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à penser, à penser, elle pensa tellement longtemps, qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, midi et demi sonnait. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et ses pensées furent nombreuses :

-_Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Croire à un retour possible ? Ou bien laisser la "routine" reprendre le contrôle de ma vie ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? En quoi devrais-je croire ? Et surtout, nom de Dieu, pourquoi je me retrouve ici ?! Et comment ?!_

Daniel, se dit soudain que rien n'avait de sens à se demander à soi-même alors que l'on n'a pas les réponses. Elle décida donc de se taire et d'écouter sa musique, se disant que cela ne servait à rien de se tracasser pour rien. La jeune fille enleva son casque traducteur pour mettre ses écouteurs et mettre une de ses chansons préférées. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir ni les voix des personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car sinon…

-"Aaaah ! Les cours du matin sont enfin terminés ! Fit la voix d'un certain as.

-Met la main devant ta bouche, c'est malpoli. Dit un certain horoscopien.

-C'est vrai, affirma d'une voix neutre un certain bleu.

-Taisez-vous, je ne cacherais pas ma joie de savoir que les cours sont terminés et qu'on va enfin pouvoir manger, n'est-ce pas, Murasakibara ?

-C'est vrai.

-Ah ! Ça ne s'applique pas à moi, j'ai terminé à onze heures et demie ! S'exclama un blond.

-Assez" fit une voix lugubre.

Et c'est ainsi, que Daniel Yegunn s'endormie au-dessus de sa plus grande "peur", sans se douter qu'elle se trouvait à un peine un mètre de ceux qu'elle admire tant… mais qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix.


	12. Je suis personne

Chapitre 12 : Je suis "personne"

Quand Daniel se réveilla, elle avait encore la tête dans le chou. Sur le coup, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite les bruits et la situation autour d'elle, non seulement à cause de la musique qu'elle avait toujours dans les oreilles mais aussi la fatigue qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. La jeune adolescente, toujours allongée, regarda l'heure de son téléphone en baillant :

-"_13h50, j'ai encore un peu de temps… Je vais y aller, Kana ne pourra pas me reprocher d'être en avance. Et puis, pour y aller, il me faut environ deux-trois minutes, donc j'pense qu'avec ça, je serai à l'heure."_

Toujours avec sa musique dans les oreilles et encore un peu dans les vapes, Daniel se leva lentement en frottant l'arrière de son crâne qui la démangeait à cause du temps trop longtemps passé sur un sol dur en prenant le reste de son bento. Elle redescendit l'échelle qu'elle avait montée un peu plus tôt en baillant et en se frottant un œil qui voyait un peu flou en se dirigeant vers la porte de la sortie, n'ayant pas fait attention à son environnement, elle n'entendit pas arriver un certain blond arriver par derrière et lui faire une accolade. Par pure réflexe, elle lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, puis dans le cou, ce qui l'empêcha de respirer correctement… il la lâcha et tomba à terre en se massant le cou. Kei se retourna pour voir son "agresseur" et dû faire un énorme effort pour garder son sang-froid. En effet, en plus du jaune, il y avait aussi : le rouge, le violet, les deux bleus et le vert. Se rappelant leur rencontre au parc, elle décida, pour sa sécurité aussi mentale que physique, de se taire et de faire comme si elle ne les avait pas vus. Ryouta, les larmes aux yeux, parla mais elle n'entendit rien à cause de ses écouteurs, donc, sortant de sa "méditation", la jeune fille les enleva, mais n'eut pas le réflexe de remettre son casque traducteur :

-"**Bla Bla Bla… fit Kise"**

Fronçant les sourcils, elle remit à moitié son casque en place :

-"…t'a fait ça ?

-Hein ?"

Elle remit complètement son casque, n'ayant pas saisi une partie de la phrase. Mais de toute façon, la seule chose qui la préoccupait était de sortir de leur champ de vision et fuir le plus loin possible…

-"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Redemanda le jeune mannequin.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus comme ça ?!

-Ben, j'étais content de te voir !" S'exclama Kise en souriant et en essayant à nouveau de faire un câlin au jeune garçon manqué.

La concernée qui avait esquivé soupira, avant de commencer à partir mais…

-"Attend ! On n'a pas eu l'occasion de discuter tout à l'heure ! Cria-t-il en s'accrochant à la jeune fille.

-_Mais, il va me lâcher oui ?! _J'ai pas envie de discuter ! On s'est à peine entrevu tout à l'heure, j'ai rien à te dire ! Cria-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

-Rhoo, dis pas ça, moi je te connais ! Je t'ai dit mon nom, on ne s'est pas juste "entrevu".

-J'ai oublié, maintenant lâche moi ! Je suis pas ta pote !

-C'est méchant !

-Je cherche pas à être gentille ! Mais, tu vas me lâcher, oui ?! T'es un mec bon sang, t'accroche pas à moi comme ça ! Tu connais pas le mot "dignité" ?!

-Si, mais quand je trouve quelque chose mignon, je le lâche plus, dit-il en souriant.

-Ben défoule toi sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Moi j'ai autre chose à faire…"Dit-elle en se dégageant pour partir.

Daniel, essaya de se précipiter vers la porte le plus discrètement possible. MAIS !

-Kise ? Qui est cette personne ?" Fit soudainement Kuroko Tetsuya

Daniel se retourna pour le regarder et fronça les sourcils, donnant sans le vouloir un air très… effrayant mais le jeune fantôme garda son air impassible, attendant sa réponse.

-_"Mince…je dois partir vite fait avant que les autres s'en mêlent…_

-Oh, c'est…

-Personne, on s'est juste croisé tout à l'heure… l'interrompit Kei en se dirigeant vers la porte et cette fois en enlevant son casque pour ne plus entendre les jérémiades du blond et espérant ainsi sortir de sa vie le plus vite possible.

-"**Bla Bla Bla !" Cria Kise avec des larmes aux coins des yeux.**

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle se dit qu'elle allait enfin se sortir de cette situation sans que personne ne l'en empêche, quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur… Kana !

_-Et merde… se dit-elle en remettant son casque tout en espérant que ceux de derrière ne vont pas parler._

-Ah ! Tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu m'avais dit que tu serais au réfectoire.

-Non, je t'ai dit que je serai soit au ref, soit sur le toit.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Bon, tu ne voulais pas m'emmener quelque part à une heure ? On y va ou pas ? Demanda Daniel paniquée que Kana puisse se mêler de la situation.

-Oui, oui… mais, tu n'as même pas mangé la moitié de ton déjeuné ! Cria-t-elle en pointant la boite du doigt.

-J'avais pas faim.

-Bon… mais t'as intérêt à manger ce soir !

-Hmm…"

Continuant à foncer les sourcils, elle regarda derrière l'adolescente pour qu'ils se défroissent comme par magie. Au contraire, un sourire naissait lentement sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne demande d'une voix enjôleuse :

-Tiens ? Qui sont ces beaux garçons ? Tes amis ?

-Non, répondit-elle catégorite.

-Oh ? Tu es sûre ? Lequel est le garçon qui t'as abordé tout à l'heure ?

-Aucun, il n'est pas ici.

-Ah ? Donc ça ne te dérange pas si je leur demande ?

-…non. _ Je vais faire ce que je ne pourrais JAMAIS faire dans la vie réelle._

-Bien !"

Sur ce dernier mot, elle se dirigea vers le groupe, mit une de ses main sur sa hanche et les regarda d'une manière très… espiègle. Trois sur les six reculèrent sans le vouloir.

-"Bien, il y a une heure et demie, cette élève a rencontré un autre élève, et il y a une haute probabilité que ce soit l'un de vous…", commença-t-elle en faisant un rayonnant sourire.

Daniel, fit comme dans les mangas, elle se mit presque parfaitement derrière son amie et attendit la suite.

-…alors, qui est-ce ?" Termina l'infirmière en utilisant une voix très lugubre.

Ce fut à cet instant que l'adolescente passa à l'action, elle se décala très légèrement et montra clairement son cou. Ensuite, elle forma sa main pour qu'elle se transforme en poing pour ne laisser que le pouce dehors. Elle mit ensuite la pointe de son ongle sur son cou et en traça une ligne, faisant comme si sa tête allait être coupée. Daniel avait fait cette pose tout en regardant le blond, toujours à terre devant son amie.

Kise, dans sa tête, était en train de peser le pour et le contre. D'un côté, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de mentir à leur jolie infirmière, parce que franchement, elle n'avait pas l'air de la gentille infirmière qu'il avait l'habitude d'aller voir quand il allait mal… elle était même carrément effrayante. MAIS, d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui dire, non seulement parce que : malgré qu'ils ne se connaissent pas, il craignait la colère de l'autre, mais en plus, il avait vraiment envie de faire connaissance avec son l'adolescent et s'il disait la vérité, ça n'arrangerai certainement pas leur relation et en plus, le blond le trouvait vraiment trop… mignon ! Il lui rappelait vraiment le petit fantôme mais en plus âgé, ce qui le rendait encore plus craquant.

-_Le pour l'a remporté !" Pensa Ryouta._

Un long silence s'installa, donnant sa réponse, Daniel poussa un très discret soupir de soulagement. Attendant encore quelques secondes, Kana prit le temps de détailler et de mémoriser les apparences des six au cas où…

-"Bon, tant pis. Apparemment, aucun de vous n'est le "coupable", je vous crois, je vous crois. Mais, si j'apprends que si l'élève en question est l'un d'entre vous, on retrouvera son corps mutilé de la tête au pied dans une rivière, comprit ?" demanda-t-elle en faisant un sourire trop flamboyant pour être honnête.

Personne ne répondit encore une fois, signifiant pour Kana une réponse positive, elle prit la main de Daniel pour l'attirer vers la sortie, mais juste avant de disparaître, la jeune fille hocha légèrement la tête pour remercier le bond de son geste. Laissant seul le groupe, Ryouta revint s'assoir près de ses camarades et Daiki demanda d'une voix un peu incertaine :

-"Heu… alors ? C'était qui ce mec Kise ?

-Un futur ami ! Répondit le blond en faisant un rayonnant sourire.


	13. Première rencontre avec un fantôme

Chapitre 13 : Première rencontre avec un fantôme

Kana et Daniel dévalaient les escaliers et arpentaient les couloirs, en plus de ça, la jeune femme tenait toujours la main du jeune garçon manqué, s'attirant inconsciemment presque tous les regards des élèves qu'ils rencontraient. Cependant, l'adolescente, ne ressentant aucune gêne se laissa traîner par son amie jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Arrivées à destination, la plus jeune regarda la plus âgée faire les cent pas entre son bureau pour mettre des affaires dans son sac à main et la fenêtre pour regarder elle ne savait quoi. Pensant qu'il était temps qu'elle ait des explications, elle se décida à engager la conversation :

-"Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire où est-ce qu'on va ?

-On va au commissariat, Tatsuma veut te réinterroger.

-Tatsuma ? C'est celui avec qui tu étais la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi il veut me réinterroger ? Demanda Kei en fendant l'innocence.

-Je ne sais pas.

_-Et mer**, je suis sûre qu'il a rien trouvé sur moi et qu'il veut des explications ._Au fait, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Ouais.

_-Tiens ? Elle ne s'étend pas ? Se demanda-t-elle avant que sa bouche ne se fende en deux._ Depuis quand ?

-La maternelle. Répondit-elle en détournant le regard très furtivement.

_-Elle a honte ? Son sourire se tendit encore plus. _Donc vous êtes amis d'enfance…

-Oui.

-Vous étiez proches…?

-Comme tous les amis d'enfance, dit-elle en détournant la tête.

-…ou très proche ? Non mais attend, tu rougis ! T'es amoureuse ?

-Non !

-Si !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Je le vois sur ton visage !

-Je…

-Je ? Donc tu l'es !

-Ben, ouais…

-Ouah ! Mais c'est que tu rougis comme une tomate en plus ! Vous êtes ensembles depuis quand ?

-On n'est pas encore ensemble…

-Ah ? Mince…

-Ouais, mais je ne m'avouerai jamais vaincu ! Je suis persuadée qu'un jour, mon vœu se réalisera ! S'exclama la jeune femme en arpentant le poing de la victoire.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, mais… tu sais s'il a les mêmes…

-Les mêmes quoi ?

-Ben les mêmes sentiments pour toi.

-… "fit l'infirmière, même si son visage en disait long. Elle se détourna pour sortir de la salle en bafouillant un mot d'excuse que la jeune fille n'entendit jamais.

Kei regarda pendant quelques secondes la porte qui avait servie d'échappatoire à son amie, elle était sorti en rougissant, elle qui était habituellement si fière et si enjouée, Daniel était vraiment surprise de son attitude. A l'amour…

Puis, pour passer le temps, la jeune fille se coucha sur l'un des lits en position vertical en posant son bras sur ses yeux. Se détendant au maximum, elle replongea dans ses pensées :

_-"En attendant, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais dire à l'agent, je devrais tout leur raconter ? Après tout, j'oublie souvent que je suis dans Kuroko Basket, peut-être que Kana et Tatsuma me croiraient si je leur disais. Mais… en même temps, l'auteur s'est un peu inspirée la vie réelle, alors…peut-être qu'ils vont me prendre pour une folle…Pu***, mais dite moi ce que je sois faire ! "_

Toujours à réfléchir, la jeune fille n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir à cause de sa concentration sur son monde intérieur et parce qu'elle se couvrait les yeux. Mais quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle faillit bien avaler de travers, manque de chance, Kuroko Tetsuya était venu à l'infirmerie, son personnage préféré dans son anime préféré était devant elle. Faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, ce qui semblait normal pour lui, elle regarda son téléphone pour faire croire qu'elle était occupée, jetant furtivement des coups d'œil dans sa direction. Quand Daniel regarda pour la troisième fois son idole, elle remarqua qu'il avait dans ses mains des pilules contre la fatigue et la fièvre et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche, elle lui conseilla avec un ton plutôt détendu :

-"Je pense que si tu prends ça avec un milk-shake, tu ne sentiras pas le goût du médicament.

-Hein ? Est le seul mot qu'il put dire tellement il était surpris d'être vu.

-Et puis, je ne sais pas si t'as le droit de prendre des médicament comme ça, tu devrais d'abord demander à Kana avant de prendre n'importe quoi."

Après ces quelques secondes de surprise, il sourit, s'inclina légèrement et dit d'une voix amical mais polie :

-Je vous remercie, j'y penserai.

Daniel hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle avait entendu. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, mais mal à l'aise, Daniel fit mine de retourner à ses activité sur son portable. Kuroko en revanche, était assez intrigué par le nouveau personnage que collait son pseudo-ami Kise.

-"Tout à l'heure, nous n'avons pas été présenté, je m'appelle…

_-Tais-toi et laisse-le finir sa phrase._

-Kuroko Tetsuya, ravie de vous rencontrer, déclara-t-il en faisant un arc.

-Moi aussi, je m'appelle Kei Yegunn, je viens d'arriver dans ce collège. Tu as quel âge ?

-13 ans, mais, vous avez l'air beaucoup plus âgé, vous.

-C'est vrai, toi aussi, j'ai du mal à croire que tu seras dans l'équipe qui…_Et..mer** ! Mais ta gu**. Pu** tu ne peux pas la fermer ?! _Heu, je veux dire que toi aussi tu as l'air plus âgé, tu es plutôt grand pour ton âge, moi j'était plus petite quand j'avais 13 ans.

-On me dit souvent le contraire… déclara-t-il d'un ton plat même si ses yeux exprimaient de la peine.

-Ah, désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, et vous ? Quel âge avez-vous ?

-J'ai 15 ans, je devrai être au lycée, mais je devais retourner au collège pour réapprendre les bases du japon. Je pense que je vais rester pendant un certain temps. Au fait, tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux, je me sens mal à l'aise, dans mon pays, les plus jeunes n'accordent pas autant de respect à leurs aînés, alors…

-Vous…heu tu n'es pas originaire du japon ?

-Non, je suis de…

Kei fut interrompu par l'interruption de Kana qui revenait, les joues un peu plus rouge qu'il y a quelques minutes, l'adolescente comprit que leur "chauffeur" était arrivé et qu'il était temps pour elle de faire son chemin vers la potence qui l'attendait, pendant juste une fraction de seconde, ses yeux laissèrent échapper de la peur et de l'angoisse. Cette microseconde avait suffi à Tetsuya pour la distinguer et il n'en fut plus qu'intriguer. Ils retrouvèrent tous les deux un visage stoïque et l'ambiance légère et amicale disparue en un instant. Kana, trop occupée à essayer en vain de cacher ses joues rosies ne remarqua pas le jeune fantôme, Daniel en profita, elle lui fit un sourire pendant que Kana était occupée à prendre son sac pour ensuite la suivre avec un dernier hochement de tête silencieux pour dire "au revoir" à Kuroko.


	14. Questions gênantes et nerfs qui lâchent

Chapitre 14 : Questions gênantes et nerfs à bout

Daniel et Kana avaient fait forte impression en montant dans une voiture de police en plein milieu du portail de l'école. Néanmoins, elles ne firent pas attention aux commentaires et rumeurs qui fusaient et montèrent tranquillement dans la voiture. Kei avait un peu réfléchi sur comment elle allait essayer de s'en sortir, la ruse était plutôt sournoise, mais si cela signifiait ne pas être sur une table d'opération à se faire disséquer par des chercheurs complètements fous, elle était preneuse et le ferait sans, ou presque sans remords, et puis… elle faisait en même temps une "bonne action".

Arrivés devant une maison, ils descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la maison, et après quelques paroles banales sur si chacun voulait quelque chose à boire, Daniel demanda :

-On est où ?

-Chez moi, répondit Tatsuma en s'asseyant sur canapé en face de celui dans lequel s'étaient mises les deux femmes.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, le policier commença son interrogatoire doucement :

-"Dis-moi, maintenant que Kana t'as donné son casque, tu comprends ce que je dis ? Juste pour vérifier…

-Oui, mais je crois qu'il va bientôt être à court de batterie, ça fait un jour et demi que ne l'ai pas rechargé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce ne sera pas très long.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda en essayant de représenter l'innocence même.

-Eh bien… oui et non. Répondit Tetsuma en se tordant les mains et en regardant Kana.

-Tu peux nous expliquer s'il te plaît ? Demanda gentiment Kana en voyant son trouble.

-Eh bien, voilà. Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé sur les noms que tu m'as donné Kana, ni sur Daniel Yegunn, ni sur Kei Yegunn et encore moins sur Daniel-Kei Yegunn. Il n'y a personne de ce nom-là habitant en France faisant un voyage pour le Japon. Je ne comprends pas, mais le plus étrange, c'est que quand j'ai essayé de comparer ta photo et tes empreintes pour trouver des informations sur toi pour les mettre dans nos fichiers, tu n'y étais pas…

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'adulte.

-Il n'existe aucune trace de toi dans les fichiers de la police, pensant que c'était normal vu ta situation, j'ai regardé sur celle de la police de France, et eux non plus non jamais entendu parler de toi, de ta famille et encore plus bizarre, tu restes inconnu à leur bataillon. Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?"

La concerné, garda un sang-froid exemplaire face à cette situation, alors qu'à l'intérieur, c'est comme si son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine et elle se demandait même si les autres pouvaient l'entendre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête pour regarder ses mains.

-"Est-ce que par hasard, tu serais liée à une enquête policière ? " Demanda Tatsuma.

L'adolescente releva la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux, de peur et de surprise, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Kana lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied :

-Bien sûr que non ! On a déjà parlé de cette éventualité avec elle…

_-Parler…parler… on a plutôt blagué sur le sujet, mais bon…pensa rapidement Kei._

-…et on s'est bien entendu ! Elle n'est en aucun cas une criminelle ! Cria Kana en croisant les bras.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! J'émets juste l'hypothèse qu'elle est peut-être un témoin protégé ! S'exclama très vite le jeune homme.

-Explique ? Demanda Kana en lançant à son ami un regard mi- intéressé mi- sombre.

-Eh bien… Dans une affaire suffisamment importante qui a un ou plusieurs témoins, il arrive que les enquêteurs effacent temporairement leur identité et toute trace des individus pour leur sécurité, pour qu'ils soient complètement invisibles, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé pour que le danger ne les atteigne pas. Cela expliquerait une partie des choses, même si ce niveau de sécurité pour Daniel est très… non quasiment parfait. A part les informations qu'elle nous a dites, je n'ai absolument rien trouvé sur elle. Comme je le disais, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé."

Tous les regards se portèrent sur la jeune adolescente qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, mis à part son visage qui est devenu stoïque, elle n'a rien changé. Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Mais en même temps, elle ne peut pas utiliser cette hypothèse pour elle. Car si par malheur, Tatsuma découvrait qu'aucun enquêteur ne la connaissait, elle aurait droit à encore plus de question et de suspicion. On l'accuserait même peut-être d'être une terroriste, et Tatsuma serait peut-être le premier à entrer dans la maison de son amie pour lui mettre les menottes aux poignets. Elle en fut si surprise, qu'elle oublia instantanément le plan qu'elle avait en tête.

-"_Non, je dois tout leur dire, mais est-ce qu'ils me croiront ?" Pensa la jeune angoissée._

-Alors, Daniel ? Je ne te demanderai pas d'autres explications, répond moi juste par un oui, ou par un non. Demanda le jeune homme en faisant des signes pour l'encourager pendant que Kana la regardait avec une certaine impatience.

-Je… non. Dit-elle platement. La vérité est bien plus compliquée et plus bizarre que ça.

-Explique-toi," demanda son amie en posant la main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement.

Daniel se dégagea doucement, se mit contre le dossier de la chaise et croisa les bras, les deux adultes comprirent instantanément qu'elle se mettait en position de défense.

-"Je… la raison pour laquelle je ne suis sur aucun des fichiers, c'est parce que…je…" commença la jeune fille avec lenteur comme pour retarder l'inévitable et essayer de refouler la boule dans son ventre qui faisait qu'elle avait envie de vomir. "

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, crispée, les rouvrit et regarda droit dans les yeux de Tatsuma, oui parce que c'est lui qu'elle devait convaincre en premier, puis dans ceux de Kana et lâcha d'une voix tremblante comme si elle devait avouer une grosse bêtise qu'elle avait faite :

-"Je…Je ne suis pas de ce monde." Murmura-t-elle en refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et en se pinçant sans s'en rendre compte les bras.

Sa dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure, pourtant, les deux autres personne présentent dans la pièce avait bel et bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

-"Bon arrête et dis-nous la vérité", cria presque Tatsuma d'une voix incertaine.

Ce fut trop pour Daniel, elle avait dû puiser dans ses forces mentales pour leur avouer la vérité, mais là, elles étaient à sec et ses nerfs lâchèrent… ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses bras se crispèrent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et elle faillit mordre sa langue, ses dernières défense mentales tombées, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur jaillit comme une cascade, impitoyable, arrosant Kana qui n'avait rien dit et encore plus Tatsuma qui avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait, mais alors surtout pas dire. Elle se leva brusquement, les yeux embués de larmes, elle cria :

-La vérité ?! Mais la voilà la vérité ! Je ne suis pas de ce monde ! Pour moi, c'est vous qui êtes des personnes étranges ! Est-ce que vous savez tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour ne pas me faire prendre ?! Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer les actions et sentiments que j'ai dû refouler pour ne pas qu'on découvre qui je suis pour qu'on ne mette pas sur une table d'opération à me faire disséquer pour voir si je ne suis pas un monstre ?! A votre avis, si vous vous trouviez dans un endroit que vous ne connaissez pas, avec une langue que vous ne connaissez pas, avec un temps que vous ne connaissez pas et surtout avec des gens qui peuvent à tout moment vous arrêter pour vous tuer parce que vous êtes peut-être un monstre, que feriez-vous ?! Hein ?!"

Kei marqua une pause, puis reprit en ravalant une bouffée d'air :

"-Non, en fait ne répondez pas, vous ne pourriez _jamais _comprendre…En plus, vous savez quoi ? Allez, maintenant que suis à ce stade, autant vous parler de _ça _! Voyez-vous, il y a quelques jours, je me suis évanouie en pleine séance de jogging, avec des douleurs insupportables aux articulations de mes bras et dans mes jambes, quand j'ai pu _enfin _remarcher, je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais faire _ça _!" Cria-t-elle en soulevant son pied avant de l'abattre violemment sur le sol.

Kana et Tatsuma regardèrent avec surprise, incrédulité et horreur le cratère qui s'était formé sous le pied de la jeune fille. Rendu muet par le discourt et par son action, Daniel continua sur sa lancée en frappant la table qui était devant elle avec seulement son poing, se brisant instantanément, la jeune adolescente cria :

-"En fait, allez-y ! Traitez-moi de monstre ! J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus de me retourner à chaque bruits derrière moi ! J'en ai marre, assez ! ASSEZ !"

Après ça, elle alla se mettre dans un coin de la pièce, se mit en boule comme pour se protéger avec une carapace invisible et pleura de tout son saoul en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passer après ça.


	15. Vive les portables !

Chapitre 15 : Vive les portables !

Après la remise de son choc mental, Kana se leva pour se diriger vers Daniel, elle se pencha vers elle, mais l'adolescente recula. Ce geste fit profondément souffrir la jeune femme qui considérait la fragile adolescente, malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec Kei, comme la petite sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qu'elle devait protéger.

Prenant de court la plus jeune, l'adulte la prit dans ses bras, voyant sa détresse, selon elle, n'importe qui réagirait pareille, mais pas du point de vue de Kei, qui considérai ce geste comme une très profonde marque d'affection pour elle. Kei essaya en vain de refouler ses sanglots et ses larmes, mais rien n'y fit et elle continua de pleurer, elle pleura, elle pleura tellement fort en fermant instinctivement les yeux qu'elle finit par s'endormir à même le sol dans les bras de son amie qui l'avait bercé. Mais elle dit avec ce qui lui restait de force :

-"Ce n'est pas réaliste…"

L'aînée l'installa sur le canapé sans comprendre et porta son regard sur elle, lui caressant les cheveux et continuant de la bercer pendant un moment, quand elle fut sûre que l'adolescente ne se réveillerait pas, l'infirmière se tourna vers le policier en le transperçant avec son regard lugubre et plein de reproche avant de prendre la parole d'une voix dure, mais pas trop quand même pour ne pas réveiller sa protégé :

-"Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ?! Même si c'était une vérité farfelue, ça se voyait comme un nez sur le visage qu'elle ne plaisantait pas !

-Comment je pouvais deviner ?!

-Enfin, tous les signes étaient là ! T'es bigleux ou quoi ?! Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle se mettait en positon de défense pour se protéger émotionnellement ? En plus, elle était sur le point de pleurer quand elle nous a avoué que…

-Qu'elle venait d'un autre monde ? Attend, tu crois vraiment ça, toi ?

-Evidemment, je la connais mieux que toi, tout ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, elle ne sortait que si c'était nécessaire, c'est-à-dire pour l'école et pour faire son jogging, et encore, quand elle fait son sport, elle met tout le temps sa capuche, je me demandai pourquoi, maintenant je sais ! Oh mon dieu, et en plus, je l'ai forcé à aller à l'école, elle a dû puiser dans sa volonté pour accepter…

-Je ne crois pas, je pense plutôt qu'elle devrait voir un médecin, et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Tu n'as pas entendu, cette gamine est terrorisée, il suffit de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle ne ment pas !

-Et qui nous dit qu'elle ne joue pas la comédie pour nous duper et que la mort de ses soi-disant parents est totalement fausse ?!

-Encore une fois, il suffit de la regarder pour savoir que cette petite fille en a bavé et que la vie n'a pas été clémente avec elle !

-Une petite fille ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Elle a seize ans ! Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que nous faisions à son âge ?!

-Non, bien sûr que non, nous mentions, nous trichions, nous allions où bon nous semblaient, mais elle n'est pas comme ça !

-Tu ne la connais que depuis deux semaines ! Ce n'est pas assez pour bien pour…

-Si ! Un seul mot de plus, un seul et je te jure que tu feras partie de ma liste noir ! Sentiments pour toi ou pas !

-Que…

-Tshh.

-Mais…

-Moutchhhouchou. Dit-elle en levant son doigt en signe de dernière avertissement.

-Bon, d'accord, imaginons, je dis bien imaginons que son histoire est vraie, que devons-nous faire dans ces cas-là ?

-On ne fait rien, à part essayer de la comprendre et la soutenir, on ne fait rien.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, je voudrais la croire, mais je ne peux pas, je veux juste une preuve, juste une preuve qu'elle dit la vérité. Ce n'est pas grand-chose…

-Je sais, nous allons attendre qu'elle se réveille pour prendre une décision. Ensuite, nous aviserons, moi en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas besoin de preuve pour la croire, la peur que j'ai vu dans ses yeux me suffit largement.

-Pas à moi.

Ainsi, ils firent chacun quelque chose de leur côté, Tatsuma essayait de réparer les dégâts, pour sa table, ce n'était pas très grave, il suffisait de la jeter et d'en racheter une, mais pour ce qui est du sol, cela allait prendre du temps. Pendant que Kana veillait l'adolescente, suivant chacun de ses mouvements, et essuya de temps à autre une larme qui coulait sur le visage endormi de Kei.

Quand elle se réveilla, en fin d'après-midi, la première chose qu'elle se dit et qu'elle espérait était que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, mais en voyant le visage de son amie et de celui de Tatsuma, elle comprit instantanément que tout ce qu'elle avait fait été vrai et elle se cambra, mettant ses bras autour de ses genoux qu'elle avait replié sur son visage pour se cacher.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je te crois. Dis doucement Kana.

-Mais pas lui, c'est ça ? Demanda d'une voix encore tremblante Daniel.

-En effet, oui. Est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais une preuve de ce que tu avances ?" Fit le policier d'un ton sec.

L'aînée lui lança un regard réprobateur et alla répliquer une phrase cinglante, mais fut arrêté par la plus jeune qui prit la parole d'une voix qui était redevenue calme :

-"C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile à avaler, mais je ne crois pas que…"

Pour une raison inconnue, elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase, avant de mettre la main dans sa poche et de sortir son portable.

-Enfin, peut-être mon portable ? Dans les mangas, tous les personnages aussi principaux que secondaires ont généralement le même portable, peut-être que le mien est tout comme moi, non répertorié dans le monde…

-Dans les mangas ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux dire que pour toi, tu es dans l'histoire d'un manga ? Demanda Kana

-Oui.

-C'est complètement absurde ! Cria Tatsuma.

-Sur ce point-là, vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez…"

Elle replongea la tête dans ses bras après avoir donné son portable à Kana. Qui elle, l'examinait sous tous les angles. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence régna, jusqu'à ce que Daniel pose la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps :

-"Dis Kana, t'es calé en ce qui concerne l'informatique, hein ?

-Effectivement, je peux m'en vanter…

-Alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça ?

-J'ai été refusé parce que je n'avais pas suffisamment de bons points dans mon dossier.

-Ah…"

Un autre silence s'installa, moins tendu que l'autre mais quand même… Après plusieurs minutes à attendre, Tatsuma et Daniel purent faire un peu connaissance. Jusqu'à ce que l'adulte femelle cria :

-C'est bon !

-Quoi ? Demanda le policier.

-Ce modèle de portable ne fait pas partie des ventes.

-Tu en es sûre ? Tu sais, il existe de nombreux de modèles, tu en as peut-être raté…

-Non, je suis sûre à 100% ! Et crois-moi, sur ces sujets-là je ne me trompe jamais !

-Bien…" fit Tatsuma en soupirant.

Il se retourna pour voir Daniel et fit un arc, s'excusant pour ne pas l'avoir cru. La jeune fille fut très surprise de ce comportement, mais en même temps très gênée.

Après une très longue discussion sur toute la vie de Daniel, qui n'omettait presque aucun détail, les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent chez l'aînée, mais cette longue conversation avait permis à Kei et Tatsuma de se rapprocher, mais l'adolescente sut que les deux adultes l'étaient maintenant encore plus et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle eut l'impression qu'elle était aussi légère qu'une plume.


	16. Validation ou pas ?

Chapitre 16 : Validation ou pas ?

Quand Daniel et Kana passèrent le pas de la porte, elles ne discutèrent pas, elles avaient déjà mangé chez Tatsuma et n'avaient pas la moindre envie de faire quelque à part d'aller se coucher. L'adolescente et l'adulte montèrent donc et allèrent chacune dans leur chambre respective après un petit "bonne nuit" à peine inaudible. Enlevant sa veste et son pantalon avec la rapidité d'un zombie, la plus jeune se mit en sous-vêtement et alla directement dormir. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes pour s'endormir, mais dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, d'autres se rouvrir.

Kei se trouvait dans une pénombre intense, rien ne passait, elle ne voyait qu'elle et avait l'impression de voler. Ses yeux, malgré le fait qu'elle était consciente était totalement vide, elle était là, mais en même temps, pas complètement là…

Après quelques instants dans les ténèbres absolues, la jeune fille distingua une petite forme au loin. Elle n'eut pas faire un mouvement, son corps alla de lui-même vers cette ombre. En regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut que la forme n'était pas aussi grande qu'elle avait pensé, au contraire, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètre et avait la forme d'un chat. Etrangement, cette peluche avait, tout comme elle, l'air de briller dans le noir.

Malgré la pénombre, elle la voyait parfaitement, la peluche avait la fourrure grise avec des rayures noires, ses quatre membres n'avaient pas d'orteil ni de doigts, juste des bouts de tissus avec de la mousse dedans. Ensuite, il portait un t-shirt de marin avec une inscription rouge dessus, avait des yeux verts et une petite queux.

_-"Oh ! Mais… c'est ma peluche !"_

L'adolescente avait sans peine reconnu sa peluche préféré quand elle était petite, elle l'emmenait partout où elle allait, matin, midi et soir. Elle ne la lâchait jamais et y était très attachée, malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné de nom, c'est pour ça, que quand l'enfant l'avait égaré, elle avait sentie comme un vide au fond d'elle. Daniel avait cherché, cherché, mais ne l'avait pas retrouvé.

Soudain, même si l'adolescente s'y attendait un peu, la peluche se mit à parler :

-"Hellooooo ! Comment ça va ? Tu t'adaptes bien à ta nouvelle vie ?

-Tu parles de quoi ?

-Ben de ta nouvelle vie dans ton manga préféré bien sûr ! Alors ?

-C'est irréel… dit-elle d'un ton plat.

-C'est tout ?! Et dire que j'ai dû ramer pour t'avoir ce… oh m***."

Le chat s'était arrêté en voyant la tête qua faisait sa propriétaire. Maintenant qu'elle avait expérimenté la vie dans un manga, elle pouvait tout à fait croire que son rêve n'était pas tout à fait un rêve mais quelque chose qui s'est introduit dans sa tête.

-"Donc… commença la jeune fille en joignant ses mains et en faisant un sourire trop flamboyant pour être honnête. TOUT ce qui m'arrive, c'est à vous que je le doit, c'est ça ?"

Le chat "recula" d'un pas, un peu intimidé, avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante :

-"Heu… non, je ne dirais pas TOUT, mais… dit-il en avalant sa salive, on peut dire que je… que je suis l'élément déclencheur de tout ça, oui."

Kei resta quelques secondes silencieuse, clignant bêtement des yeux. Elle s'avança un peu, tandis que le chat recula. Faisant un sourire trop forcé pour être honnête, elle parla avec une voix qui cachait assez mal sa colère après que son chat essaya vainement de calmer le jeu :

-"Ah, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends. J'aimerai en discuter plus en détail, vous voulez bien ? Demanda la jeune fille en se rapprochant encore plus.

-Heu… si tu veux, mais tu peux ne pas t'approcher, tu me fais peur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je ne vais pas vous manger, juste vous égorger… "

Le chat déglutit, puis recula encore d'un pas.

-"Que… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi ?

-Vous me demandez pourquoi ? Mais parce que depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'ai emmagasiné énormément de stress, de peur et d'incertitudes en moi… et voilà, que quelqu'un débarque dans MON rêve, dans MA tête, pour m'annoncer que c'est à cause de lui que je me retrouve à me cacher dans un autre monde. A votre avis, comment devrai-je réagir ? Eh bien, je vais vous répondre : En lui pétant la geu***. Répondit Daniel avec une voix parfaitement calme mais parfaitement effrayante.

-Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ? C'est l'univers dans lequel tu as toujours voulu aller, non ?

-Non.

-Mais pourtant, après l'incendie, tu as dit que tu maudissais le monde et tout ce qui allait avec et que tu aimerais ne jamais être née dans celui-ci si s'était pour souffrir comme ça…

-Attendez, comment vous savez ça, vous ?" Demanda la jeune fille en sentant sa colère s'estomper un peu à cause de la surprise.

Encore une fois, la peluche se maudit, elle et sa langue trop pendue. Le chat se rendit compte que maintenant qu'il avait dit ça, il était coincé et qu'il devrait dire toute la vérité, ou du moins une partie…

-Bon écoute, tu vas peut-être trouver ça incroyable, mais je te demande de me croire.

-Au point où j'en suis, je pourrais croire aux extraterrestres et aux fantômes, alors…

-Eh bien, en fait… je suis ton ange gardien.

-Ah…

-Tu dois me croire !

-Oui, oui, je vous crois, c'est juste que je me demandais…

-Hmm ?

-Ben… pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris l'apparence d'une peluche.

-Juste pour ça ?!

-Oui, moi, les anges je me les imaginais autrement…

-Je sais, je sais, on nous imagine tout le temps comme on n'est pas mais tout ça c'est à cause des préjugés à la télé ! Mais en fait, nous avons tous différentes apparences, ça peut aller d'un animal, à une nouvelle planète, bon ça on évite, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire… Mais l'inconvénient de ce pouvoir, c'est qu'on est obligé de dire la vérité, c'est assez gênant…

-Oui, oui… Mais pourquoi en _cette _peluche ?

-Ben, c'était ta peluche préféré non ? Je me suis dit que tu serais plus à l'aise…

-J'ai seize ans et non plus six. Et comment vous savez ça ?!

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis ton ange gardien, je veille sur toi. Mentit à moitié la peluche.

-Bon… vous allez donc pouvoir m'expliquer… ?

-Je répondrais à toutes tes questions ! Mais tutoie moi alors, le "vous" me met un peu mal-à-l'aise… dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-D'accord, alors depuis combien de temps es-tu un ange ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi elle sur moi ta première question ?

-Tu connais tout sur moi et moi rien sur toi, je trouve ça assez injuste.

-Ah ? Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. _Je crois bien que j'ai été trop occupé à regarder comment tu allais._

-Alors ?

-En fait, je ne suis qu'un petit nouveau, je ne sers que depuis trois ans.

-Trois ans ? Mais… tu n'as que deux ans de plus que moi alors… se dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour eux deux.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Tout le monde m'appelle Miki.

-C'est mignon. Comment es-tu devenu un ange ?

-Je ne peux pas te parler de ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je serai punie, c'est une des lois des anges : "Aucune information concrète sur les anges ne devront être révélées aux humains avant leur mort."

-Alors on devient un ange ou du moins on reçoit quelques informations juste quand on meurt, hein ?"

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de révéler, il fit un geste presque enfantin, il se mit les deux après bras devant le bouche, comme pour se faire taire lui-même. L'adolescente émit un petit rire, ce qui fit sourire à son tour la petite peluche :

-C'est bon, je n'irai pas te dénoncer…

-Hmm… Tu as d'autres questions ?

-Oui, comment ça se fait que ma force, ma vitesse, ma précision et mon endurance ont augmenté de façon si fulgurante ?!

-Eh bien… commença Miki en se frottant la nuque, ça, c'est aussi de ma faute. En fait, j'ai organisé ce "petit voyage" il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant… A l'époque de tes quatorze ans, tu as comblé le vide qu'avait creusé la mort de ton frère et de ton père en jouant au basket. En peu de temps, tu as appris les règles, des bonnes tactiques et surtout, tu as un peu redressé la barre. Quand j'ai revu tes yeux briller comme ça, j'ai immédiatement fais une demande pour essayer de te rendre plus… épanouie dans ce sport… mais on n'a refusé ma demande trop importante en pouvoir, en temps et en énergie. Alors j'ai gravi les échelons, je me suis battu pour avoir gagné de l'expérience, monter en grade et ainsi avoir plus de puissance pour t'organiser tout ça et te donner quelques… attribut en plus. Quand j'ai découvert ta nouvelle passion, je me suis plus concentré sur mon nouveau travail plutôt qu'à toi, tu n'avais que quatorze ans à l'époque et le temps dans mon monde ne passe pas aussi vite que le tien et résultat, quand j'ai eu assez de pouvoir, deux ans se sont écoulés et…

-Et résultat, les "attributs" que tu m'as donné, étaient destinés à une ado de quatorze ans et pas à une de seize ans et du coup, ça a débordé, c'est ça ?

-Tout juste.

-Rhaa, donc t'as merdé ! S'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses deux mains sur son front.

-…

-Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi mes "attributs" sont arrivés beaucoup plus tard après mon arrivée.

-Techniquement, ta croissance n'était pas encore totalement terminée.

-Quel rapport ?

-Eh bien, tu vois, juste avant d'entrer dans leur hôte, ses pouvoirs ont une volonté propre et reconnaisse celui ou celle dans qui ils doivent aller. Ils ne t'ont pas reconnu tout de suite, alors ils ont cherché, puis t'ont trouvé, mais tu n'avais pas fini d'atteindre le stade cinq de ta croissance et donc ils ont attendu.

-Ok… et maintenant ? Ils ont encore une volonté ?

-Oui, ils agiront comme des gardiens, quand tu seras à bout au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger, ils interviendront, pareille si ta vie est en danger mais sinon, c'est toi qui contrôle.

-D'accord… Maintenant, pourquoi tu te révèles aujourd'hui ?

-Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui est assez grave pour que j'intervienne. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches de cette "génération des miracles" ?

-J'ai peur de changer le cours de l'histoire…

-C'est pour ça ?

-Hmm… fit-elle en hochant la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ton intervention ne changera pas, ou presque, l'histoire de ce manga.

-Presque ? Je n'aime pas ce "presque".

-Je dis presque parce je leur ai jeté un sort…

-Quel genre ?

-Personne de ce monde ne pourra parler de toi sans que je leur donne l'autorisation, donc tu peux gambader autant que tu le veux et sur le point historique, cette "génération des miracles" gagnera juste une amie, une rivale ou une adversaire, à toi de choisir.

-Mais… j'ai comme même des doutes.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de ne pas t'inquiéter et de me laisser faire.

-…

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-J'en sais rien, tu ne me montre pas ton vrai visage, tu m'observe depuis longtemps sans que je le sache, tu t'introduis dans ma tête, dans mon rêve, et tu prends l'apparence de ma peluche préféré pour essayer de gagner ma confiance…"

La petite peluche baissa la tête, un peu honteuse, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Miki sentit une main sur sa petite tête, une main rassurante avant d'entendre la voix de sa protégée :

-Mais, tu as tout fais pour essayer de me faire plaisir et de m'aider, quitte à faire quelque bêtises et je t'en remercie. Oui, merci."

Si Miki avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait à cet instant. Après avoir fait un sourire à Kei, il sourit et lui demanda :

-Tu as d'autres questions ?

-Oui, comment je retourne chez moi ?

-Eh bien, pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

-QUOI ?!

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire des recherches ! Continua la peluche en agitant les mains devant elle.

-Bien, dit l'adolescente en se pinçant l'arête du nez, je compte sur toi.

-Hmm… Tu as encore des questions ?

-Oui, est-ce que je peux utiliser les techniques de ce monde ? Du genre alley-op ou un tir en sautant en arrière ?

-Eh bien, je pense que oui, tu t'es très bien adaptée et tes forces ont augmentées, je pense que tu pourras copier les techniques les plus invraisemblables et tu pourras même en créer si tu le désire vraiment. D'autres questions ?

-Non, pas pour le moment. Mais je te demanderai de ne pas intervenir dans ce que je fais dans ce monde, ok ?

-ok, je n'interviendrai pas, sauf si c'est une extrême urgence.

-Merci.

-Bien, au revoir.

-Hmm… on se reverra ?

-Oui."

Miki lui fit un dernier sourire avant de disparaître, ce fut à ce moment, que Daniel ferma vraiment les yeux, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. La jeune fille n'avait presque plus aucune crainte, mais ce n'était pas encore gagné…


	17. Retournement de question

Chapitre 17 : Retournement de question

Quand Daniel se réveilla, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que ce rêve n'était dû qu'à son imagination. Elle avait enfin des réponses à ses questions et elle en était infiniment soulagée. Complètement réveillée, elle se leva sans regret et s'habilla vite avant de sortir de sa chambre en fermant la porte et de descendre dans la cuisine où se trouvait son amie Kana. Quand la jeune femme sentit la présence de sa protégée, elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire avant de l'encourager à s'installer… quand ce fut fait, Kana servit leur petit déjeuné, commença à manger pendant que l'adolescente en faisait autant.

Elles avaient toutes les deux mangé très vite, cela facilita les choses, Kana alla s'assoir sur la chaise en face de Daniel et engagea la conversation d'un ton assez léger :

-Alors, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Pas très bien, non. J'aimerai qu'on parle d'hier.

-Ok. Tu veux parler de quoi ?

-Répond juste à mes questions, mais je ne veux pas te forcer, si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je ne te forcerai pas et j'attendrai que tu sois prête à m'en parler, d'accord ?

-Hmm… fit l'adolescente en hochant la tête.

-Bien, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand tu t'es évanouie ?

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, et puis je me trouvais assez bizarre comme ça.

-Je vois, déclara l'infirmière en soupirant. Mais maintenant que je suis au courant de tout, tu me préviens au moindre problème, compris ?

-Oui.

-Bien, jusqu'à quel point ton physique a augmenté ?

-Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant, au point que je puisse creuser un cratère dans le sol rien qu'avec mon pied…

-Pour l'instant ?

-Oui, je pense que ça va continuer, mais ce n'est qu'une intuition.

-Je vois, arrives-tu as contrôler ta force ?

-Etonnamment oui, il suffit que je garde mon calme.

-Bien, alors on doit éviter les émotions trop fortes…

-Je pense aussi.

-Ok, je n'ai pas d'autres question pour le moment, mais encore une fois, s'il y a le moindre problème, je veux être au courant, ce sera la deuxième règle dans la maison.

-D'accord.

-Tu as rechargé ton casque ?

-Oui.

-Bien, alors viens, je vais te conduire jusqu'à l'école.

-D'accord, merci.

-De rien. Au fait, tes camarades ont remarqué que tu étais une fille ?

-Je ne pense pas, les filles me courent toujours après en essayant de se rapprocher de moi, et les mecs ne m'aiment toujours pas. Mais au fait, et toi ?

-Quoi moi ? Demanda Kana en fermant la porte de leur maison.

-Ben, comment ça se passe entre toi et Tatsuma ?

-Que… fit l'adulte en fermant violemment la portière de la voiture où elle venait d'entrer.

-Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier quand tu es resté seule avec lui, tu sais, juste avant de repartir, quand moi j'étais dans la voiture ?

-Absolument rien !

-Tu n'es pas tu tout convaincante… Tu lui as avoué ?

-Non ! Je… je lui ai fait un bisou sur la joue. Pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit…

-C'est tout ?! Il a rougi ? Dans les mangas, on voit facilement quand un personnage rougit ou pas.

-Hein ? Comment ?

-Des traces rouges apparaissent sur la joue juste en dessous des yeux.

-J'ai pas regardé. Je me suis retournée juste après ça et on est parties.

-Rhaaa… dommage !

Les deux soupirèrent et l'adulte démarra la voiture pour se diriger vers le collège Teiko, où dorénavant, Kei n'avait plus peur d'aller.


	18. Quiproquo

Chapitre 18 : Quiproquo

Quand Kana et Kei passèrent le portail de leur lieu de travail, elles ressentirent immédiatement les regards posés sur leur personne. Les deux jeune femmes se regardèrent, intriguées toutes les deux. Daniel haussa les épaules, indifférentes et se dirigea vers sa classe, quittant Kana qui fit de même.

Quand l'adolescente entra dans la classe, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte que quelque chose s'était passé pendant son absence d'hier.

-_"J'y pense, hier Tatsuma est venu nous chercher avec sa voiture policière… j'espère qu'ils ne pensent pas que je suis une criminel…"_

Feignant l'indifférence, Kei se dirigea vers sa place, sentant les différents regards sur elle, il y en avait plusieurs, certains reflétaient de la surprise, d'autres étaient déçus, et d'autres encore étaient remplis de dégout…?

_-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_

Plusieurs garçons, dont celui qui l'avait cherché depuis son arrivée ici, s'approchèrent d'elle, un plus grand que les autres parla d'une voix dédaigneuse :

-"Alors ? C'était bien la prison ?"

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, intéressée, elle savait que le prof n'allait pas tarder à arriver, alors elle ne risquait pas tellement si une bagarre éclatait… d'autant plus que ses nouvelles capacités lui permettraient de s'en sortir indemne.

-"De quoi tu parle ?

-Hier, une voiture de police t'a embarqué avec l'infirmière, alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-Ah ça ? Rien, le policier voulait juste me poser des questions, on n'est même pas aller au poste.

-Et pourquoi l'infirmière t'a accompagnée ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Laisse-moi, le prof va bientôt arriver, tu veux avoir des ennuis ?

-Et bien qu'il vienne, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser, depuis que t'es arrivé ici, on ne parle que de toi sans vraiment en parler… On ne connaît rien de toi après tout… Tout n'est que rumeurs.

-Ah ? Eh bien attendons alors."

Daniel put voir une veine sauter sur le front de son interlocuteur, visiblement, il n'aimait pas l'attitude calme et nonchalante de la jeune fille et il sentait que toutes la classe à part lui et ses hommes étaient en train de se tourner vers son adversaire. D'après les informations qu'il avait pu réunir, il pouvait sans peine deviner que son interlocuteur cachait beaucoup de choses et il comptait bien demander à leur prof des explications devant toute la classe pour que l'adulte ne puisse ignorer ses demandes.

Et comme l'avait dit Kei, leur professeur de mathématique, , arriva quelques minutes plus tard. La tension était électrique, il demanda avec une autorité qui cachait mal son enthousiaste :

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-On discutait avec Yegunn et on se demandait tous pourquoi il en disait si peu sur lui…

-Ce n'est pas important, tant que chaque élève respecte les règles de l'établissement, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut.

-Eh bien, parlons-en des règles… Dîtes –moi professeur, est-ce qu'un élève et un membre de l'établissement peuvent avoir une relation amoureuse ?

_-Ah… c'est donc là où il voulait en venir… ben on va rigoler alors…_

-Non, sinon ils seraient tous les deux renvoyés en plus d'être dénoncé à la police, étant donné que les élèves sont mineurs…

-C'est intéressant… dit-il en regardant fixement Kei qui avait le menton sur la main.

-Ah, je vois… "Déclara le professeur comprenant parfaitement la situation.

Le professeur se tourna vers son élève féminin en se passant la main sur son visage, la regardant avec des yeux blasés. Les élèves qui suivaient l'échange ne comprenaient pas du tout la réaction de leur professeur. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et toujours en la regardant, il demanda d'une voix fatiguée :

-"Bon, tu lui expliques ?

-Hum… non. Je vous laisse le faire.

-Bien, alors écoute bien… commença en se tournant vers le jeune homme, ton accusation est purement erronée, alors abandonne avant de te prendre une claque mentale.

-Elle n'est pas fausse ! Quand c'est la pause du midi, il va tous les jours à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle lui donne un bento, UN BENTO ! Ils rentrent ensemble, et ils y en a même qui les ont vu s'appeler par leur prénom et se faire une accolade ! Si ça ce n'est pas le genre de chose que font des petits-amis, alors c'est quoi ?!

-C'est ce que fait une mère pour son enfant !

-_Hein ? Pensa silencieusement Daniel._

-Hein ? Fit l'adolescent incrédule.

-Oui, Mlle Rutinp est la tutrice légale de Kei Yegunn.

-_Hein ?! S'exclama la concernée mais toujours avec un visage stoïque._

-Mais ?! Elle est super jeune ! Elle l'a eu à quel âge ? Dix ans ?! C'est pas possible !

-Nooon…, mais un parent adoptif, c'est possible.

-Quoi ?! Mais…"

Ce fut à ce moment que la classe choisit pour éclater de rire, humilié, le chef se tut et sortit de la classe en courant.

_-"Je me sens mal pour lui…" pensa Daniel en grimaçant. Par contre, je ne crois pas que ait dit la vérité…c'est aussi honteux de prétendre le fait que je m'habille en garçon alors que je suis une fille ?_

Silence mental pendant quelques instants avant :

-_Oh et puis on s'en fout…_


	19. Une deuxième rencontre avec un fantôme

Chapitre 19 : Une deuxième rencontre avec un fantôme

Après l'incident, la journée se passa calmement, le malentendu expliqué, les regards ne se tournaient plus vers elle quand elle passait dans les couloirs ou du moins pas de manière négatives…

A la maison, quand la jeune fille raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant sa journée, l'adulte avait éclaté de rire, assez flattée de cette rumeur. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien et quand les deux femmes allèrent se coucher, Daniel s'endormit très vite, mais toutefois, ses rêves furent une nouvelle fois rempli de cauchemar, pas de se parents mais d'elle-même. Elle rêvait qu'elle tombait et cela n'était pas des plus agréables.

Le lendemain matin, elle essaya du mieux qu'elle put de cacher sa fatigue, pensant qu'un petit déjeuné allait la réveiller. Elle se prépara assez vite et descendit dans la cuisine pour manger, après ça, Kana la conduisit avec sa voiture et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, elle dormit pendant les cours, quasiment toute la matinée. Pendant la pause, elle descendit à la bibliothèque de son collège pour tâter le terrain et voir s'il y avait des livres de sa langue.

Elle demanda à la documentaliste si elle pouvait trouver son bonheur :

-"Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous auriez des livres en français ?

-Hum, je ne crois pas… peut-être, je vais regarder, une seconde."

La jeune femme s'absenta un petit moment, Daniel en profita pour observer son environnement, les murs étaient peint avec une couleur jaune-orange, donnant à l'endroit un air chaleureux. Il y avait plusieurs longues de livres et deux endroits insonorisés pour pouvoir travailler au calme et plusieurs fauteuils avaient été installés dans un coin pour permettre de lire confortablement et bien sûr, deux rangés de cinq tables avaient été mis. Parcourant la salle du regard en se déplaçant pour tout voir, elle aperçut, un peu caché par les étagères une touffe bleue. En s'approchant encore un peu, elle put maintenant voir qu'une personne était là, et évidemment, Kuroko Tetsuya, le seul réellement passionné de lecture dans la génération des miracles.

-"Salut, tu lis quoi ?" Demanda Daniel bien qu'elle ne sache pas lire le japonais.

Le jeune collégien sursauta, concentré sur sa lecture et pas habitué qu'on l'interpelle, s'était complètement laissé submergé par la surprise. Mais reprenant vite son visage impassible, il montra, au plus grand malheur de Kei, la couverture de son livre. Faisant semblant de comprendre, elle hocha la tête puis repartit vers le comptoir.

La bibliothécaire revint quelques minutes plus tard :

-Non, je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons pas de livre en français, allez voir à la bibliothèque "X", peut-être en auront-ils, après tout, c'est la plus grande de la ville.

-Merci. Dit-elle en laissant échapper un soupir déçu, au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Elle salua une dernière fois le fantôme et sortit de la pièce.


	20. Aide aux devoirs

Chapitre 20 : Aide aux devoirs

La semaine passa très vite et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire "ouf", Daniel était déjà en weekend. Le samedi matin, elle se leva tôt, mit un jogging et une veste à capuche et alla prendre son sac dans lequel elle mit une barre de protéine et une bouteille d'eau. Kana était toujours endormi, la jeune joggeuse laissa un mot avant de passer très discrètement la porte de la maison pour aller courir, après, elle mit sa capuche, ses écouteur et commença à courir. Elle s'était renseignée et apparemment, la bibliothèque était à à peine un kilomètre de son parcours habituels…

Kei courra comme d'habitude jusqu'au milieu de son parcours, elle se dirigea alors vers la direction alors de la bibliothèque en trottinant, économisant ainsi un peu son énergie. Le bâtiment était grand, plus en longueur qu'en largeur… l'intérieur était fait de rouge foncé avec des tables marrons foncé, le plafond en revanche était d'un brun très clair et cela faisait une ambiance assez lugubre et posée. La jeune fille entra, toujours avec sa capuche mais elle enleva ses écouteurs pour enfin se diriger vers le comptoir où était installée une jeune femme qui avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine.

-"Excusez-moi."

La femme leva la tête, signe qu'elle écoutait.

-"Est-ce que vous auriez des livres en français ?

-Deuxième étage, allée six, étagère neuf.

-Merci."

La jeune fille se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au deuxième étage et partit donc vers l'allée six et l'étagère neuf. Quand elle y arriva, ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand, de l'étagère neuf à quinze, il y avait une très grande quantité de livre en français ! Il y en avait, à la grande surprise de Daniel, de tous les genres : de la littérature classique, des livres gastronomiques, des livres d'horreurs, des romans policiers, des romans fantastiques, des romans philosophique et surtout, surtout… DES MANGAS !

Pour Daniel, cela représentait la quête du saint Graal, son but ultime ! Elle n'avait absolument rien lu depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le monde de Kuroko no basuke et elle s'ennuyait terriblement !

_-"Aaaah, super…"fit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement._

Elle prit le tome un d'un manga au hasard et lu son résumé pour ensuite se diriger vers la cage d'escalier pour essayer de se faire une carte pour pouvoir l'emprunter.

MAIS, elle aperçut, en passant par la porte, un visage qu'elle connaissait. La jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus pour affirmer ce qu'elle avait vu et reconnu… Kise Ryouta ?!

-"_Mais qu'est-ce qu'un cancre de bibliothèque comme lui vient faire ici ?!"_

Kei s'approcha un peu plus pour voir ce qu'il faisait et à sa grande, il avait le nez dans les bouquins, d'ailleurs, il était en train de se rapprocher d'un livre en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement, il n comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait dans son livre…

_-"Est-ce qu'il croit réellement que s'il se rapproche, il va mieux comprendre ?"_

Daniel se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à être derrière lui, elle regarda alors au-dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qui l'ennuyait autant… les mathématiques. La jeune fille n'aimait pas particulièrement ça, même si elle était assez forte, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle adorait cette matière, néanmoins… la jeune capuchonnée avait déjà abordé le sujet qui posait problème au blond, alors pourquoi elle ne l'aiderait pas ?

_-"Il ne peut pas voir mon visage, je ne risque pas grand-chose…_ Tu es bloqué sur ce sujet ?"

Le plus grand, surprit, sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri, il se reprit vite en arborant une expression méfiante mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

-"J'ai déjà étudié sur ce sujet, tu veux que je t'explique ? Demanda la jeune fille d'un ton calme.

-…oui, je veux bien, merci."

La jeune fille s'installa sur le siège d'en face, posa son manga à l'écart et commença à parler de formules mathématiques pendant que le blond essayait en vain d'apercevoir son visage. Excédé par le fait qu'on l'observe alors qu'elle essai de rendre service, Daniel leva son regard vers le blond avant de parler d'une voix froide :

-Arrête de me fixer, tu veux comprendre ton cours ou pas ?

-Excuse-moi ! Mais… pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas ta capuche ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on voit mon visage.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour faire parler les curieux, maintenant tu te tais et tu écoutes, sinon je pars et tu te débrouilles tout seul.

-Désolé", dit-il en faisant un de ses sourires de mannequin.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant trois quart d'heures, jusqu'à ce qu_'enfin_ le blond est retenu toutes les formules qu'il devait connaître par cœur. Trois longs quarts d'heure à expliquer toujours la même chose. Mais Daniel avait réussi à lui faire retenir sa leçon de mathématique.

Quand ils eurent _enfin_ terminé, Kei se leva, prit son ouvrage avant de se précipiter là où elle l'avait trouvé pour le ranger et partir le plus vite possible et quitter le bâtiment, parce que là, la jeune fille avait eu sa dose ! La jeune fille était sortie de la bibliothèque, quand elle entendit une voix qui l'appelait :

-"Ohé ! Oooooohééééé ! Attendeeeeeez !"

Kei se retourna pour voir un idiot courir vers elle, par reflexe, elle se mit à courir à son tour.

-Attendeeeeeeeez ! S'il vooooous plaît !

Courant à s'en perdre haleine, elle ne fit pas attention à ce que disait Kise et se remit à courir plus vite… pour finalement arriver à bout de souffle dans un parc. Dans LE parc, celui où elle avait rencontré pour la première l'intégralité de la génération des miracles.

_-Et…zut._


	21. Qui copie qui !

Chapitre 21 : Qui copie qui ?!

La jeune fille se pencha pour mettre ses mains sur ses genoux, essoufflée. Le blond n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper maintenant qu'elle s'était arrêtée, néanmoins, il était lui aussi n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, il parla en haletant :

-Mais pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté ?

-Parce qu'un idiot me courrait après.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ! Dire que je voulais vous remerciez de m'avoir aidé !

-De rien mais si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois terminer mon parcours…

-Ton parcours ?

-Oui, je suis juste passé à la bibliothèque pour voir s'ils avaient les livres que je voulais… mais à la base, je devais faire un peu de sport.

-Ouah ! C'est drôlement courageux, moi je ne pourrais pas le faire ! Tu dis que tu es sorti pour faire du sport ?

-Oui. _Ouh là, je le sens venir…_

-Eh bien, j'aimerai jouer contre toi au basket! Et le perdant paye le déjeuné !

-Non mer… **greeeeeiiiiiiii. **

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Ah, c'est mon ventre, il n'a pas l'air d'accord avec moi…

-Alors écoutez-le ! S'il vous plaît… Demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chiot.

-…

-S'il vous plaît…

-Bon… d'accord, mais le vainqueur aura le droit de choisir ce qu'on mange.

-Ok, marché conclu !

-Bien et arrête de me vouvoyer.

-Ok !"

Ils se serrèrent la main et à la grande surprise de Kise, il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait même pas le nom de son interlocuteur, il fit alors son introduction :

-Ah, je ne me suis même pas présenté, je m'appelle Kise Ryouta ! Et toi ?

-Da…_Non ! _…i

-Hein ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Dai.

-Dai ! Et ton nom ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

-Moi je te l'ai donné ! S'indigna le jeune homme en se pointant du doigt.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-Dis… tu as déjà entendu mon nom ? Ou mon visage quelque part ?

-Non…_mais pourquoi il me dit ça ?!_

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, maintenant on le joue ce match ou pas ? Demanda la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la cage de basket.

-Oui ! Mais…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu vas jouer comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Ben… ta capuche.

-Oui, je vais jouer comme ça.

-Tu ne veux pas l'enlever ?

-Non. "Déclara-t-elle catégorique.

Sur cette dernière parole, elle s'en alla vers le terrain de basket, le blond la suivant d'un pas rapide. Quand ils arrivèrent, Daniel prit une balle est la tâta avec ses mains, appréciant le contact avec la matière, mais elle ne fut pas assez dans la lune pour ne pas percevoir le jeune blond essayant de se faufiler derrière elle pour essayer de lui enlever sa protection sur la tête. La jeune fille esquiva néanmoins en changeant de direction puis elle le menaça d'un ton sec :

-"Tu refais ça et je te jure que tu t'en mordras les doigts, comprit ?

-Oui, désolé.

-Bon, on fait comment pour savoir qui aura la balle ?

-Hmm… ben je te la laisse, ce n'est pas si gra…"

Le jeune adolescent s'interrompit, car, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'autre, il pouvait néanmoins sentir le froncement de sourcils de celle-ci et le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

-"Ce n'est pas si grave ? Donc tu me sous-estimes ?

-Hein ?! Non, non ! Je voulais juste te laisser la balle pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé, je ne te sous-estime pas ! Se rattrapa Kise en secouant les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

-J'espère bien, parce que même si tu es fort, ce n'est pas la peine de rabaisser les autres. Bon, le premier qui marque gagne, je ne pense pas que mon ventre tiendra bien longtemps.

-D'accord ! Et tout à l'heure, je ne te rabaissais pas !

-Bien, dans ce cas, je prends volontiers le ballon…"

Daniel se mit au milieu du terrain, tandis que Ryouta se mit à un peu plus d'un mètre du panier, prêt à attaquer. La jeune fille commença à dribbler sur elle-même. Puis, elle s'avança d'un pas… prenant ça pour un signal, Kise courra vers elle tandis que la jeune fille se mit à courir également vers lui. Quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face, la capuchonnée réussit à passer par le côté droit en envoyant la balle dans son autre main, la mettant ainsi à l'abri de son adversaire pendant quelques secondes.

Ces quelques instants lui suffirent pour passer le blond, se mettre en dessous du panier et sauter pour faire un dunk…. Juste avant que le copieur fasse de même et se mette au-dessus de lui en levant le bras pour lui boucher la vue.

_-"Tiens ? J'ai déjà vu cette scène ! Et si… ?"_

Voyant bien que cette scène lui était familière, elle fit pareille que l'originale et enroula son bras sur lui-même tel un serpent et ainsi lancer la balle à l'aveugle par derrière.

A la grande surprise des deux joueurs, la balle rentra et le bruit du filet pouvait ainsi témoigner que quelqu'un avait effectivement battu Kise Ryouta, le membre copieur de la génération des miracles.

-"Hein ?!" S'exclama le copieur.


	22. Déjeuné

Chapitre 22 : Déjeuné

La balle retomba sur le sol, durement, simplement et impitoyablement. Tandis que Kise Ryouta, membre de la célèbre génération des miracles, ouvrait sa bouche et ses yeux en grand à cause de sa pitoyable défaite, Daniel-Kei Yegunn alias Dai pour la journée, savourait avec délectation sa victoire contre son adversaire... sous sa capuche évidemment. Avec néanmoins une pointe de surprise, elle ne se pensait pas capable de faire l'action qu'elle venait de faire ni le fait d'avoir battu un génie du basket si facilement.

Parce ce que malgré tout, Daniel détestait plus que tout, avec le fait de recevoir des ordres, perdre. Enfin oui, mais en même temps, non. Dans son enfance, son frère n'arrêtait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et de la narguer quand il gagnait et qu'elle perdait, cela ne la dérangeait aucunement au niveau scolaire, mais… en revanche, le sport était une autre histoire. Son frère lui jetait des regards et des sourires victorieux et cela, au fils des ans, l'insupporta de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et qu'elle se venge, par malheur et par mégarde, sur un camarade de classe en primaire qui l'avait battu en sport… le pauvre s'est retrouvé pendant trois heures dans la réserve jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le retrouve et lui-même ne sut jamais ce qu'il était advenu. La jeune fille détestait donc par-dessus-tout qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle avait perdu et pas l'action en elle-même. Et vu le caractère de Kise Ryouta, il valait beaucoup mieux que ce soit Kei qui gagne et non l'inverse…

Mais elle était elle-même devenu comme ça, mais seulement à l'intérieur, la jeune fille s'empêchait de crier sa victoire écrasante devant les autres, par fierté, par compassion mais aussi un petit peu par peur. Peur de la réaction des autres si elle se vantait trop.

Toujours emplâtré par la surprise de sa défaite, le jeune basketteur était pétrifié. Daniel le sortit de sa torpeur en lui rappelant subtilement sa promesse :

-"J'aimerai manger au Maji Burger.

-Hein ? Fit Kise réveillé.

-Je dis que j'aimerai bien aller manger au Maji Burger.

-Ah ? Oui ! C'est moi qui paye.

-Super ! S'exclama la jeune fille en s'étirant. Avec toi, c'est bon, je considère avoir fait mon sport du weekend.

-On y va ? Demanda le jeune garçon en se préparant à partir.

-Hmm… "Répondit Daniel en acquiesçant.

Arrivés au restaurant, ils s'installèrent sur une table et commencèrent à manger. Daniel avait pris des frites avec un hamburger et du coca et Kise à juste pris un dessert au chocolat.

-"Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Si mais je n'ai pas assez pour avoir plus, j'ai oublié le reste de mon argent chez moi…

-Ah…"

Se sentant un peu coupable et entendant très distinctement les plaintes sonores du ventre de son interlocuteur qui baissait la tête pour essayer de cacher ses larmes de déception et de douleur, la jeune fille poussa lentement son hamburger vers le blond avec le bout de ses doigts.

-"Tiens, je n'ai pas très faim finalement, je pense que le coca et mes frites vont me caler.

-Oooh ! Merci ! Cria Kise avec des larmes aux coins des yeux avant de s'emparer de sa victime et de le manger à pleine dent.

-De rien."

Le silence régna, chacun mangeait à son rythme et malheureusement pour Kei, Ryouta avait terminé avant elle, il décida donc d'engager la conversation :

-Dis, comment as-tu fais tout à l'heure ?

-De quoi ?

-De ton panier de tout à l'heure, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça…

-…

-Ah, désolé mais c'est juste qu'avant toi, une seule personne avait réussi à me battre à un un contre un avant et surtout pas de cette manière, alors je me demandais…

-Tu te demandais comment j'avais pu te battre ? Demanda Daniel avec une pointe de colère.

-Non ! Enfin… si, je l'avoue.

-C'est simple, j'ai juste joué sur l'effet de surprise.

-L'effet de surprise ? Répéta Kise en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je puisse te passer, alors tu t'es laissé distraire pendant quelques secondes et ça m'a permis de marquer…

-Mais… et ton tir de tout à l'heure ? Je me suis repris et j'ai sauté pour t'empêcher de marquer…

-Tu ne t'en ais peut-être pas rendu compte, mais quand tu as sauté, tu m'as très légèrement poussé, cela m'a permis de m'équilibrer et j'ai pu lancer par derrière.

-Quoi ?! Donc…

-Oui, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu marquer, encore merci… Ryouta."

Soudain, et pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, le blonde en face d'elle se mit à la regarde avec de grands yeux surpris :

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kei.

-Tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom…

-Et alors ?

-Ca veut dire qu'on est amis ?

-_Ah oui, c'est vrai… mince, j'avais oublié que dans les mangas, tout le monde s'appelle par son nom. _J'en sais rien, à toi de voir, c'est vrai qu'on doit s'appeler par nos nom ici…

-Ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Rien, laisse tomber…

-… donc on est amis ?

-Peut-être, c'est à toi de choisir, monsieur le célèbre mannequin.

-Hein ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais ?!

-Qui t'était ?

-Tout à l'heure, je t'ai demandé si tu m'avais déjà vu quelque part !

-_Aaaah… c'était dans ce sens-là qu'il parlait ?_ J'avais déjà entendu parler de toi, une amie est une de tes fans et elle n'arrêtait pas de me tanner à ton sujet.

-Quoi ? Donc tu m'as menti ?!

-Je n'avais pas compris le sens de ta question.

-Si ça se trouve, tu m'as suivi et tu as fait comme si tu étais venu par hasard !

-Oh ! Te fais pas de films, au départ, je voulais juste t'aider mais si tu le prends comme ça alors parfait. Tu as donc ta réponse… Dit-elle avec une voix parfaitement calme.

-Ma réponse ?

-Du fait qu'on soit amis ou pas."

Sur le coup, Kise ne comprit pas tout de suite, il la regardait juste avec des yeux incrédules, ses pensées étaient très confus et il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement ni à savoir si Daniel mentait ou pas. Son instinct de mannequin lui disait qu'elle n'était qu'une folle mais son "cœur" lui affirmait qu'elle était sincère. Le jeune mannequin repensa aux moments passés avec son interlocutrice et il décida d'écouter son cœur plutôt que sa raison.

-"Non, je te crois, je veux toujours être ami avec toi…

-Comme tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Dis, dis, maintenant qu'on est amis, tu peux me montrer ton visage ? Je voudrais savoir… et ton véritable nom aussi !

-… Non, désolé. Etre amis ne signifie pas que je puisse te montrer mon visage. Si tu veux que je te le montre, tu vas devoir le mériter et pour cela, tu vas devoir gagner honnêtement et sincèrement ma confiance.

-Je le ferai !

-Bien…"

Le silence revint, persistant. Kise cherchait désespérément un sujet de conversation qui tiendrais plus longtemps que les autres… et finalement, il en trouva un :

-Dis, tu es dans quelle école ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?! Demanda-t-il en faisant une moue.

-Parce si je te le dis, tu voudras y aller. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu y fasses des bêtises.

-Pas faux… ben moi, je suis du collège Teiko ! Et je suis dans l'équipe de basket !

-…

-Et dans le club, mon équipe et moi, on est appellé "la génération des miracles" !

-Donc, j'ai réussi à battre un génie qui accomplit des miracles ?

-Ouais ! Et même si je suis le plus faible, je suis fort du moment que je ne joue pas contre un des membres de mon équipe ! A ce jour, les personnes qui ont pu me battre ne se compte que sur les doigts d'une main !

-… Ça va les chevilles ? Pas trop enflées ?

-Hein ? Quel rapport ?

-Rien, laisse tomber.

-Et toi ? Vu ton niveau, tu dois être capitaine, non ?

-Non, je ne fais partie d'aucune équipe.

-Eeeeeh ?! Mais…

-Je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

-Ah, bon… Dis un Ryouta déçu. Bon, maintenant, j'aimerai un conseille !

-Lequel ? Fit Daniel en poussant un discret soupir.

-Eh bien, dans mon collège, il y a un garçon…

-Hmm…?

-Il vient tout juste d'arriver et quand je lui ai adressé la parole pour la première fois, il m'a tout de suite plus…

-_Je pense que c'est moi…_ _mais_ _j'ai été désagréable avec toi et je t'ai tout de suite plu ? Mais t'es maso ou quoi ?!_

-En fait, c'est l'un des seuls mecs qui n'a pas voulu que je lui fasse un autographe, il ne m'a rien demandé et il m'a même ordonné de partir… Dit-il en souriant.

-Hmm… et après ?

-Ben, j'aimerai qu'il devienne mon ami mais, le problème, c'est…qu'il ne m'aime pas.

-Je vois, qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir avec tout ça ?

-Je voudrais savoir comment je dois faire ! J'ai déjà essayé de l'approcher mais à chaque fois, soit il m'ignore, soit il s'en va ! Il ne prend même plus la peine de me parler !

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le laisser tranquille ?

-Parce que je veux qu'il soit mon ami, le fait qu'il ait été méchant avec moi le premier jour signifie qu'il se fiche de ma popularité et que c'est quelqu'un qui voit au-delà des apparences ! Et donc ça doit être quelqu'un de sincère !

-Comment il s'appelle ? _Autant jouer le jeu…_

-Son nom, c'est Kei Yegunn, il a trois ans de plus que moi d'après ce qu'on m'a dit et apparemment, c'est le plus intelligent de sa classe. Il devrait être au lycée mais à cause de raisons personnels, il devait revenir au collège !

-Tu ressembles à un stalker.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je m'intéresse, c'est tout !

-Comme un stalker…

-Rhaaa non ! Ah oui, encore une chose étrange, il porte tout le temps un casque sur ces oreilles mais le plus bizarre, c'est que les profs ne lui disent rien et parfois, ils lui demandent même si il a assez de batterie…

-Ecoute, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime bien mais qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment le montrer… Comment s'est passé votre première rencontre ?

-J'ai interrompu sa sieste, il m'a fait une blague de mauvais goût puis il est partis…

-Et tu dis que ça t'as plu ?!

-Ben oui, ça prouve que je ne l'intéresse pas et qu'il n'a aucune intention de profiter de moi ! Enfin je crois…

-Je vois…

-Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Je pense que ta façon de penser est erronée.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Je suis sûre qu'en fait, il ne t'a pas reconnu la première fois qu'il t'a vu et quand il s'est rendu compte de qui il avait à faire, il était trop tard. Il voulait peut-être faire plus connaissance avec toi mais comme il t'a envoyé bouler la première fois, il a trop honte pour te parler…

-Donc en fait, c'est un grand timide ! Un tsundere, comme Midorimacchi !

-Midorimacchi ?

-Oui, c'est un ami du même genre, il ne sait pas montrer ses sentiments… Dit le blond en faisant un sourire désolé.

-Ah… non, peut-être pas à ce point-là, mais oui, si tu le connais un peu mieux, il pourra peut-être vaincre sa timidité.

-Ouah ! C'est un bon conseille, merci Daicchi !

-_Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer du niveau de confiance qu'il a mis en moi… _Daicchi ?

-Je rajoute –cchi aux noms des personnes que je respecte.

-Ah, je suis flattée.

-Dis, dis Daicchi, est-ce je pourrais t'inviter à mon club de basket ? Je voudrais bien te présenter à mes autres amis ! Particulièrement à un qui est très fort…

_-Aomine Daiki. _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, ils vont se méfier de moi. Et puis, toi aussi, tu devrais plus te méfier de moi…

-Non ! Moi, j'ai confiance en Daicchi !

-Je pourrais très bien te trahir un jour, ou te mentir…

-Ce n'est pas grave car je sais que ce sera pour une bonne raison !

La jeune fille soupira avant que sonne son portable, qu'elle sortit pour répondre à l'appel. C'était Kana qui voulait qu'elle rentre, ce qu'elle fit rapidement après avoir dit un "au revoir" à son nouvel ami. Mais juste avant de partir, elle lui cria :

-"Je serai à la bibliothèque la semaine prochaine si tu souhaites y venir !"

Puis, Daniel s'en alla, sous le regard et le sourire du blond.


	23. Pierre-papier-ciseaux !

Chapitre 23 : Pierre-papier-ciseaux !

Le lundi suivant, tout ce passa avec une certaine habitude, Daniel n'avait pas de difficultés particulières dans une des matières qu'elle étudiait à part le japonais, ni dans le sport… La jeune fille avait rajouté une condition pour accepter son transfert, c'était de ne pas faire sport dans l'établissement et étant donné qu'elle faisait environs trois heures de sport tous les weekends, cela n'avait pas dérangé l'aînée de lui faire une dispense pour toute l'année. C'est pour cela, que pendant que tous ses camarades de classes suaient à grosse goutte dans l'un des gymnases de cet énorme établissement, elle, était confortablement assise dans son coin fétiche sur toit pour manger le bento que lui avait préparé la très gentille infirmière de son école. Mais, malgré ce confort, la jeune fille, attendait inconsciemment, avec une pointe d'impatience, la venue d'un certain blond…

Tiens d'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à venir… En effet, un quart d'heure après être arrivée, le jeune mannequin était venu la rejoindre avec son habituel sourire joyeux et espiègle.

Daniel ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit sourire discret en voyant que le jeune sportif avait écouté son conseil et qu'il avançait d'une manière tranquille, comme si il ne voulait pas l'effrayer…

Kise Ryouta s'est lentement assis à côté de la jeune fille, quand ce fut fait, il demanda de façon enjouée :

-"Je peux manger avec toi ?

-Si tu veux, répondit Daniel en haussant les épaules d'une manière faussement ennuyée.

-Merci. Dit le blond en s'installant confortablement et en sortant son propre déjeuné.

Après quelques instants où personne ne parla, Kei décida de parler la première à la grande surprise du plus jeune :

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit la première fois, je venais d'arriver et je ne savais pas comment réagir face à quelqu'un, tu étais le premier à me parler…

-C'est vrai ?! Ouah, c'est super, donc j'ai été le premier à faire ta connaissance ?

-Ben, oui. En tout cas, tu étais le premier à m'adresser la parole. Ah et encore merci de n'avoir rien dit à Kana, elle m'aurait posé une avalanche de question si elle avait appris que j'avais parlé à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Kana ? L'infirmière ?

-Oui.

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-On habite ensemble…" Avoua l'adolescente d'un ton plat.

Silence.

-"QUOI ?!

-Kana et moi habitons ensemble dans la même maison.

-QUOI ?!

-…

-Mais… il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

-Oui…

-QUOI ?!

-… elle est devenue depuis peu, ma tutrice légale._ Autant se servir de cette info._

-QU… ah, je vois, se calma l'adolescent.

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense _ça_ ?

-Ben, l'infirmière est une femme, et toi, tu es un garçon et vous vivez ensemble, alors…

-… ah, je vois._ Ben quand tout le monde apprendra que je suis une fille, je suis sûre que ce sera vraiment marrant…_

Silence, encore…

-Dis **Yegunn-sempai**, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais intéressé par le basket ?

-Ah ? Euh, non pas vraiment… _Mais d'où il tient cette info lui ?!_

-En fait, je SUIS du club de basket, ça te dit d'aller y faire un tour ?

-Heu, non merci.

-Et puis, je pourrais te présenter à mes autres amis ! Continua le blond sans écouter un traitre mot de ce que lui disait l'autre.

-Non, merci.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée !

-NON MERCI !" Hurla Daniel pour qu'il arrête de l'ignorer.

Le blond la regarda avec de grands yeux, surprit qu'elle hausse le ton, il pencha la tête et lui demanda avec une voix déçue et des yeux de chiots :

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai d'autres choses à faire…

-Comme quoi ?

-Je dois aller faire un truc dans…euh…_Et me*** !_

-Tu n'as rien à faire !

-Si !

-Alors quoi ?

-J'ai pas envie de te le dire.

-Menteur !

-Bon… commença Daniel, tu vas pas me lâcher avec ça ?"

Le blond secoua négativement la tête.

-Alors faisons un pari.

-Un pari ?

-On va jouer à un jeu. Si je gagne, tu me fous la paix avec cette histoire et t'as un gage en prime et si tu gagnes, je viens avec toi.

-Eeeeeh ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit à un gage, toi ?!

-… je te trouve bien insolent mais ok… si tu gagnes, tu auras le droit à poser UNE et UNE seule question.

-Super ! Mais à quoi on va jouer ?

-A toi de faire des propositions puisque c'est moi qui te défie.

-Je veux parier sur un match de basket !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Je suis pas bête, tu as dit toi-même que tu faisais partie du club de basket, je vais pas prendre de risques.

-Zut…

-Et ben ouais.

-Ben, le foot ?

-Bon, je vais te le dire une première fois et une dernière fois : Pas de défis sur le sport. Je ne trouve pas ça très équitable étant donné ta réputation.

-Tu as entendu parler de moi ?

-Oui, tu es assez célèbre dans le coin… Kise Ryouta, le beau sportif qui est aussi mannequin…

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?

-Parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé. Et puis arrête de flipper comme ça, si j'avais voulu profiter de toi, ça aurait été moi qui serais venu vers toi et non l'inverse.

-Je n'ai pas pensé ça !

-Et tu dis que je suis un menteur ? Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que j'ai pu l'entendre.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Bon, je m'en fiche, choisi le jeu.

-… fit-il avec une mine boudeuse en croisant les bras comme un enfant.

-Alors ?

-Je réfléchis !

-Ooooh, s'exclama Kei d'un ton faussement surpris.

-Méchant !

-Ha Ha ! Choisi vite avant qu'il y est des morts.

-Bon d'accord ! Je veux jouer à pierre-papier-ciseaux !

-Ok. Confirma la jeune fille en se mettant en position pour jouer.

-Bien, je suis imbattable !

-…

-Attention, pierre-papier…"

Tous les deux mirent leur main dans leur dos et attendirent que le combat commence…

-"CISEAUX !"

Et le résultat tomba impitoyablement. L'un des deux souriait pendant que l'autre, ben…


	24. Rencontre à visage découvert

Chapitre 24 : Rencontre à visage découvert

Daniel-Kei Yegunn regardait sa main en la maudissant et en l'insultant de toutes ses forces, elle qui d'habitude était assez chanceuse au pierre-papier-ciseaux, avait… perdu.

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas le croire et heureusement pour Ryouta, il ne s'est pas trop attardé sur sa victoire, sinon qui sait ce qu'elle allait faire s'il s'était vanté. Son ami lui avait donné rendez-vous à midi à l'intérieur du gymnase A : Le gymnase spécialement pour l'équipe 1, c'est-à-dire celle de la génération des miracles. Il y avait en tout quatre gymnases : Le premier était destiné aux meilleurs de l'équipe des titulaires. Le deuxième à ceux qui étaient bons mais pas suffisamment pour jouer en portant l'emblème du collège Teiko. Le troisième, quant à lui était réservé aux moins bons, les nouveaux sont généralement dans celui-là et enfin le dernier était utilisé pour les cours normaux.

_-"Punaise, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai perdu ?! Tout est de TA faute ! Stupide main ! Cette fois, ils vont pouvoir me détailler ! En plus, Kuroko m'a déjà vu ! Et je ne parle même pas de l'autre psychopathe roux qui va, je suis sûr tout faire pour m'emmer**, même inconsciemment ! Bon sang…"_

Kei serrait les dents, plus frustrée qu'autre chose, elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller dans la gueule du loup sans protection… surtout avec Satsuki Momoi dans les parages, Daniel était sûre qu'elle allait être la pire et qu'elle va lui poser tout un tas de question. Inconsciemment, elle se mordit à l'intérieur de la bouche, tique qu'elle avait depuis toujours avec le fait de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang.

_-"Bon, on va se calmer, c'est juste une visite de courtoisie, j'ai pas besoin de m'affoler. Il me présente, ils se présentent, je joue la comédie et ensuite, je m'en vais vite fait. Le seul problème, c'est Kuroko, comment je devrais faire pour ne pas qu'il s'en mêle ?"_

Tout en réfléchissant, Daniel abandonna l'intérieur de sa bouche pour s'attaquer à la peau sur ses lèvres, toujours aussi perturbée, quand soudain, elle eut une idée…

-"_Et si, je demandai à Kana ? Comme il a l'air fragile, je pourrais dire qu'il est peut-être malade… et vu le scandale qu'elle me fait à chaque fois que je vais mal, elle le retiendra sûrement suffisamment longtemps !"_

Elle-même convaincue de son idée qui n'exigeait pas grand-chose, Daniel hocha la tête avec conviction.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'à midi moins le quart, elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers le lieu de travail de son amie. Quand elle entra, Kana était en pleine discussion avec son téléphone, néanmoins, Kei ne put quasiment rien entendre :

-"…ok, à plus tard", salua-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

La jeune femme sourit avant de se tourner vers sa protégée :

-Ah, Daniel. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui, est-ce que tu pourrais faire un examen médical ?

-Bien sûr, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, en fait : Juste après que tu sois parti de la pièce quand Tatsuma devait venir nous chercher, un garçon plus jeune que moi…

-Dans cette école, tout le monde est plus jeune que toi !

-Laisse-moi finir, il est venu dans l'infirmerie et il a regardé les médicaments qu'il y avait. Je me demandais si tu pouvais l'examiner, juste pour être sûr…"

Kana la regarda avec surprise, juste avant d'ajouter :

-Ooooh, tu t'intéresses enfin à quelqu'un ? Tu t'améliores…

-Ouais… ouais…

-Si la santé de quelqu'un est en jeu, je veux bien l'ausculter. Quel est son nom ?

-Kuroko Tetsuya. Il a les cheveux et yeux bleus.

-Bien, je vais le faire.

-Merci mais fait attention, il a une faible présence, alors ne sois pas trop surprise s'il apparaît devant toi sans que tu t'en rendes compte."

L'adulte la regarda sans comprendre et l'adolescente lui fit un petit sourire avant de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger vers le point de rendez-vous…

Quand la brune arriva dans ledit gymnase, elle put contempler son ami et Aomine Daiki en train de s'affronter face à face et comme elle s'y attendait, Ryouta perdu… mais de peu. Avant de se dévoiler, elle patienta un peu, attendant _le_ moment avec impatience. D'ailleurs, cela ne tarda pas :

-_"Tetsuya Kuroko est attendu à l'infirmerie pour un examen médical __**OBLIGATOIRE**__." Annonça le haut-parleur avec la voix de l'infirmière qui se faisait menaçante. _

Le concerné leva la tête, pour ensuite diriger son regard vers son capitaine qui hocha légèrement la tête. Puis, il partit vers la sortie d'où Daniel avait déserté pour se cacher quelques instants dans les gradins et quand on ne le vit plus, Kei décida qu'il était grand temps de se montrer.

Malheureusement, son ami blond semblait l'avoir totalement oublié, subjugué par son rival Aomine en criant plusieurs fois qu'il voulait une revanche et que la prochaine fois, il le battrait.

_-"Ca n'arrivera pas avant loooongtemps", se dit la jeune brune._

Seulement, agacée d'être ainsi ignorée, elle se mit à crier :

-"Kiiiiiise !"

L'appelé tourna la tête en entendant son nom, ainsi que… TOUS CEUX QUI SE TROUVAIENT DANS LE GYMNASE ! Le blond la rejoignit vite pour essayer de lui faire un câlin mais la brune esquiva sous une moue déçue de Ryouta.

_-"Zut, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de crier comme ça… pensa la jeune fille avec angoisse malgré son visage plus ou moins impassible._

-**Sempai** ! Tu es venu ! Et pile à l'heure en plus !

-Ben oui, on avait un pari, non ? Expliqua la jeune fille en étirant légèrement ses lèvres.

-Ha ! Ha ! Oui, c'est vrai mais je suis quand même content ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire enfantin.

-Hum…"

Entretemps, les autres s'étaient rapprochés et les regardaient avec des yeux intrigués. Daniel garda son calme mais continuait de regarder le visage joyeux de Kise, un peu intimidé par la génération des miracles.

-"Pourquoi tu voulais me faire venir, au fait ?

-Ah oui ! Je voulais te présenter mes amis !"

Il déplaça son regard sur lesdits amis qui regardaient toujours Daniel comme si elle était une bête curieuse avant de déclarer :

-"Je vous présente Kei Yegunn, il a trois ans de plus que nous, dit-il en s'adressant à sa bande avec enthousiaste.

-Bonjour, dit-elle simplement, totalement mal à l'aise devant eux, même si elle était légèrement plus grande que Midorima, elle essayait en vain de se faire aussi petite qu'une souris.

-Salut ! Alors comme ça, tu es tombé dans les filets de cet abruti ? Demanda avec humour l'as en désignant Kise.

-Ah… ouais. Répondit Daniel en se détendant un peu. J'ai pas trop eu le choix, vu qu'il essayait de me sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'il me voyait.

-Eh ! C'est méchant ! Cria le petit blond.

-Mais je suis sûr que c'est la vérité, rétorqua avec amusement le bronzé.

-…

-Ha ! Ha ! Moi, c'est Aomine Daiki, ravi de te rencontrer ! tu peux m'appeler Daiki si tu veux.

-De même Daiki.". Répondit chaleureusement son interlocutrice.

Daniel regardait les autres membres en leur envoyant des messages subliminaux pour leur demander de se présenter au plus vite pour qu'elle puisse partir. Akashi semblait être le premier à avoir comprit :

-"Je m'appelle Seijuro Akashi, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Pareillement, fit Daniel en lui souriant.

-Midorima Shintaro…

-_Il ne peut pas faire de phrase ?! Avec sujet, verbe et complément ?! Je suis sûr que sa prochaine question sera : Quel est ton signe astrologique ?_

-… de quel signe astrologique es-tu ?

_-Ah… j'y étais presque. _Je suis cancer.

-Ah. Alors ravi de te rencontrer. Tu peux m'appeler Shintaro.

_-Quoi ?! Donc il se base vraiment sur ça pour faire ses relations ?! _Aussi…

-Bonjour Yechin, salua le violet en penchant sa main pour essayer de la mettre sur la tête de la jeune fille, je suis Murasakibara Atsushi. Est-ce que tu as des bonbons ?

-_Lui n'est pas mieux ! _Non, désolé. Dit-elle en esquivant.

-Oooh, dommage. Répondit le grand un peu déçu et vexé.

-Kise en a par contre…

-Ah, merci. Au fait, Yechin peut m'appeler comme il veut.". Dit-il avant de prendre un sourire enfantin et de se diriger vers le blond avec des yeux de chiots pendant que lui n'était pas content qu'on essaye de lui piquer ses friandises.

Il y eut du chahut à cause de leur "dispute" mais finalement, Murasakibara fut le vainqueur pendant que le blond laissait tomber des larmes.

-"Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Kei ? Demanda le capitaine.

-J'ai perdu à un pari contre Ryouta donc j'ai dû accéder à sa demande et venir."

-Bien, pourquoi l'as-tuamené, Ryouta ? Demanda Akashi, reprenant le contrôle de la conversation et en ne faisant pas attention à l'appellation de la jeune fille.

-Je l'ai amené ici parce qu'il vient d'arriver et qu'il n'a pas encore d'amis et en plus, il est intéressé par le basket, alors je me suis dit…

-QUOI ?! C'est juste pour ça ? S'écria Daniel avec une certaine colère et avec un peu de gêne.

-Oui et pour que tu rejoignes le club !

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, vous avez déjà largement assez de membres dans la branche un, deux et trois. De plus, qui te dit que je sais jouer ? Demanda la jeune fille en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

-Mais, d'après mes informations, tu as dit, lors de ta présentation de ton premier jour que tu aimais le basket…

-Mais pas que j'y jouais, je regarde seulement des matchs à la télé. _C'est faux, je n'ai jamais regardé un véritable match mais bon, il le sais pas lui._

-Ah, zut…

-Oui comme tu dis.

-Hey, calmez-vous, si tu ne sais pas jouer, on pourra t'apprendre, déclara l'as. Mais au fait, c'est quoi ce casque ? Y a rien de branché dessus…"

Et avant que Daniel ait pu faire quelque chose, Daiki enleva son casque traducteur de ses oreilles pour le regarder de plus près. Elle essaya de récupérer son bien, mais malgré le fait que sa taille soit bien supérieure à son voleur, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à le récupérer et elle commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Kei lui cria la seul insulte un peu près gentille qu'elle connaissait, toujours en essayant de lui faire lâcher son traducteur :

-"**Baka !** _Rend le moi !_

-**Bla Bla Bla ! Ha Ha ! Cria Aomine en riant.**

_-Et en plus, il se fout de moi ?! Mais je vais le… ! Pensa Daniel avec colère._

-**Bla Bla Bla ! Fit Daiki toujours en la narguant légèrement.**

**-Bla Bla Bla Bla ! Gronda son ami blond.**

-_Mais il va se tenir tranquille oui ?!"_

Daniel perdit alors son calme et elle sauta encore pour atteindre l'objet tant convoité mais au lieu d'atteindre l'avant-bras et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, la brune atteignit largement le dessus de la main du basketteur :

_-"Mer** ! J'ai sauté trop haut ! Fichues capacités, Miki aurait comme même pu faire attention !"_

Mais malgré tout, Kei mêla la gêne au pratique et elle attrapa son casque tant convoité pendant qu'_enfin_, elle redescendait pour atterrir sur le sol. Tous les membres de la génération des miracles la regardaient avec de grands yeux, en particulier le capitaine sadique et l'as nouvellement excité à l'idée d'un adversaire qui deviendrait potentiellement très fort selon lui.

Daniel-Kei Yegunn se précipita vers la sortit aussi naturellement que possible en leur disant un rapide "je dois y aller…", mais malheureusement pour elle, la chance n'était pas de son côté… comme toujours.

Car, oui. Daniel-Kei Yegunn avait une malchance de malade, qui tenait presque du divin. Juste devant elle, Kuroko Tetsuya et Momoi Satsuki, lui bloquaient le passage entre la sortie et elle. Maintenant, trois des membres de la génération des miracles qu'elle ne voulait ABSOLUMENT ne pas voir EN MÊME TEMPS étaient autour de la jeune fille. Et maintenant, Daniel avait la désagréable impression d'être une petite souris encerclée par une horde de chat et cela ne lui plut pas, mais alors pas du tout…

_-MAIS POURQUOI CA N'ARRIVE QU'A MOI ?! _


	25. Vengeance !

Chapitre 25 : Vengeance !

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de reculer très légèrement mais ce fut assez pour que trois des membres de la génération des miracles s'en rende compte, dont Kuroko qui s'était aperçut de la présence de la jeune fille. Cependant, elle se reprit vite et marcha en direction de la sortie en dépassant le fantôme sans le regarder, Daniel espérait qu'il ne dirait rien même si s'était peine perdue…

-"Bonjour, salua simplement le bleuté.

-Salut". Répondit la jeune fille avec angoisse.

Daniel n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui répondre par politesse, mais en faisant ça, elle attira l'attention de sa voisine, Momoi Satsuki.

-"Qui es-tu ? Tu connais **Tetsu-kun** ? demanda la rose.

-C'est Kei Yegunn**-sempai**, je l'ai invité pour qu'il voit le club de basket ! Déclara Ryouta en passant une main sur l'épaule de Daniel.

-Kei Yegunn… Ah oui, tu es celui qui vient d'arriver, tu es intéressé par le basketball ?

-Hee, non. Je ne sais même pas y jouer." Mentit Daniel en souriant légèrement.

Satsuki l'observa quelques instants avant de regarder sur son bloc-notes et de reposer son regard sur la brune.

-"Tu as pourtant le physique pour…

-Je ne pense pas ! Rétorqua Daniel en faisant un faux sourire.

-Et puis, tu nous seras utile ! Je n'ai entendu que des éloges à ton sujet, par contre ta fiche ne donne pas beaucoup d'information…

-_Normal puisque c'est moi qui l'est remplie… _Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? Demanda Daniel un peu curieuse de savoir si elle avait caché ce qu'elle voulait.

-Kei Yegunn, 16 ans, aime la lecture et le basket…

-J'aime seulement le regarder ! Intervint la concernée.

-Dispensé de sport pour toute sa scolarisation pour une mystérieuse raison…

-J'ai une raison ! Mais c'est personnel…

-A une mystérieuse relation avec l'infirmière du collège…

- On n'est pas ensemble ! C'est ma tutrice !

-Et est le meilleur de l'établissement au niveau scolaire grâce à ces excellentes notes écrites en particulier dans sa LV1 Français et LV2 Anglais mais ne s'en sort pas pour le japonais et parle très peu en classe et a une attitude passive.

-Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?!

-En bref, tu es le personnage le plus mystérieux de tout le quartier ! Tu surpasses même notre capitaine ici présent ! Cria-t-elle avec enthousiasme et avec un très long sourire tout en ignorant la question.

-_Bon, j'en ai assez qu'on m'écoute pas ! VENGEANCE ! _Moi aussi, j'ai "entendu" parler de toi…

-Ah ? Et que dit-on ?

-Momoi Satsuki, gestionnaire du club de basket, amie de la génération des miracles et amie d'enfance de leur as, Aomine Daiki que tu appelles "**Dai-chan**". D'après mes sources, tu ne sais pas cuisiner…

-Que…c'est faux ! On a plusieurs fois goûté mes plats ! Rétorqua-t-elle en faisant une moue et en regardant son ami d'enfance qui regardait avec amusement le combat qui était devant lui.

-Et tu as déjà failli tuer Daiki plusieurs fois à cause de ce fait.

-C'est pas vrai ! Hein, **Dai-chan** ?" Cria la jeune fille en posant son regard sur son ami.

Ami qui, quand on avait fait mention de son nom, avait détourné le regard pour ne pas croise celui de sa manager en sifflotant un air inventé.

-"Je continue : Tu as tendance à agir de manière très enfantine, mais quand il est question d'un match de basket, tu deviens calculatrice et très observatrice et du moment que tu as des informations concernant l'équipe adverses, tu planifies des stratégies, pour non seulement contrer tes adversaires, mais aussi retourner la situation à l'avantage de ton équipe, prédisant leurs mouvements à l'avance… _Merci Nautiljon._

-Hein ? Mais…Comment…?

-Et en ce qui concerne…"

Daniel se pencha pour atteindre l'oreille de son interlocutrice et mit sa main près de sa bouche pour étouffer les paroles qu'elle disait à la rose :

-"… ton amour à sens unique pour Tetsuya, que tu appelles **Tetsu-kun**, tu l'as rencontré la première fois quand il t'a offert une "glace cadeau" gagnante alors que tu déprimais de ne pas encore avoir de véritables amis. On peut dire que tu as eu un "coup de foudre" pour le petit fantôme, pas vrai ?"

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses rougit furieusement après la déclaration de Daniel sous les yeux interloqué des autres. Cette dernière sourit puis s'excusa en se frottant la nuque :

-Ah, désolé. D'être aussi impolie.

-Je… c'est rien.

-D'accord. Et encore désolé. Bon ben je vais y aller, je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontré en tout cas… salua-t-elle en faisant un signe de la main. Et Ryouta, désolé mais je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête cette fois.

-Mais, **Sempai** !

-J'ai rien de plus à dire à ce sujet."

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle sortit du gymnase en espérant ne pas avoir fait de grosses gaffes.

**(NDA : Toute la conversation qui suit se déroule en japonais, mais j'évite le "bla bla" habituel parce que sinon ce serait bizarre et assez inutile.)**

Mais… une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Aomine demanda au bleuté clair :

**-"Tu le connais Tetsu ? **

**-Oui.**

**-Comment ? Continua le roux.**

**-A l'infirmerie et à la bibliothèque."**

**Le capitaine donna alors ses ordres :**

**-"Ryouta, tu vas t'occuper de te rapprocher de lui, je veux tout savoir de lui mais fait attention à ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, sinon il se méfiera, il est plus rusé qu'il ne laisse le croire.**

**Satsuki, essaye de te renseigner sur son passé le plus discrètement possible. Creuse profondément pour **_**tout**_** savoir.**

**Kuroko, surveille-le à partir de demain mais ne te fait pas prendre, je l'ai vu te discerner quand tu es entré dans le gymnase, il a assurément de bons yeux.**

**Shintaro, voit avec tes sources pour qu'ils enquêtent sur lui.**

**Atsushi et Daiki, renseignez-vous auprès de notre infirmière, elle sait sûrement des choses intéressantes.**

_**Quant à moi, je vais faire quelques recherches de mon côté. Son saut de tout à l'heure était vraiment impressionnant, jusqu'à quelle hauteur peut-il sauter ? se demanda-t-il en souriant de manière intéressée. **_

**Les autres hochèrent la tête et décidèrent qu'ils le feraient plus tard mais Kise ne put s'empêcher de poser une question :**

**-Pourquoi tu veux en savoir plus sur sempai ?**

**-Je veux savoir.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Son saut de tout à l'heure était prodigieux, je le veux dans l'équipe. Il pourrait nous être extrêmement utile.**

**-Ouah, super ! Cria le blond avec enthousiaste.**


	26. Post-scriptum

Chapitre 26 : Post-scriptum

Quand Daniel sortit du gymnase, elle avait bien sentit que le capitaine aux cheveux rouges n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement, surtout après avoir vu son saut qu'on pouvait qualifier comme _impressionnant._

Elle devait faire très attention à l'obstination d'Akashi, même si elle ne savait pas beaucoup de choses sur lui dans l'anime, Daniel pouvait sans mal constater à quel point il était têtu quand il s'y mettait et surtout _très _calculateur. Et l'adolescente se dit qu'il allait certainement enquêter sur elle pour trouver des informations pour pouvoir la recruter dans le club.

_-"Ça ne sert à rien d'y penser. Il ne pourra rien trouver sur moi…"_

Mais elle ajouta juste à cet instant avec angoisse :

-"_Non, en fait, justement… il ne va rien trouver sur moi et ça va encore plus empirer les choses…"_

Daniel réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer avec lassitude et passer à autre chose car elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, alors autant ne rien faire jusqu'au moment où elle n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de se justifier ou de mentir.

Sur cette pensée, la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour essayer de soutirer le plus discrètement possible des informations à son amie sur l'examen mais quand la brune entra, elle n'y trouva personne. En fouillant un peu, Daniel découvrit une note à l'intention de ceux qui venaient :

-_**Je-…-partis-…-vous, essaya de traduire Daniel.**_

_P-S : Si c'est toi Daniel, tu peux m'appeler sur mon portable, mais seulement si c'est un cas D'EXTREME URGENCE ! Sinon, évite. Je suis occupé je ne rentre pas ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas."_

Kana avait eu l'intelligence d'écrire le postscriptum en Français et la brune lui en fut très reconnaissante. Mais poussant un soupir déçu, la jeune demoiselle sortie la pièce en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire en attendant la reprise des cours.

Finalement, la journée se passa vite et Daniel put quitter un tout petit peu plus tôt grâce au fait que son professeur de Japonais soit absent au grand soulagement de l'élève paresseuse. Parce que oui, elle avait vraiment du mal à apprendre cette nouvelle langue… mais elle arrivait _in extrémis _à survivre et à se placer au-dessus de la moyenne de la classe.

_-"Moi je dis, vive sa langue maternelle… Tiens, puisque Kana est sortie, je vais pouvoir en profiter !"_

La pensée d'aller à la bibliothèque pour aller lire un manga _en français_ s'insinua dans son esprit et elle sourit à l'idée.

-"_En plus, je ne croiserait sûrement pas Ryouta puisqu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit… Pour les autres, autant ne pas prendre de risques."_

Juste par précaution, juste avant de se diriger vers la sortie du collège, Kei se dirigea vers les toilettes _des femmes, _où par "chance", il n'y avait personne pour se changer, enfiler son jogging habituel** (**_**NDL : Ne me demandez pas pourquoi elle l'a, elle l'a c'est tout !)**_ et mettre sa capuche sur sa tête.

Daniel quitta alors l'établissement en fin d'après-midi pour tranquillement se diriger vers la bibliothèque et y resta environ une heure. Ensuite, elle prit le chemin du retour mais passa sans faire attention devant le portail de son école !

Kei ne s'en est aperçut, que quand elle sentit un contact humain sur son dos et entourant son cou et ses épaules.

Et c'était un contact _humain._

-"Daicchi ! Je t'ai reconnuuuuu !" Cria une voix que Daniel ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle se retourna pour voir le visage tout joyeux de son ami Kise Ryouta.

_-"C'est bon, j'ai ma capuche. _Ah salut Ryouta. Comment t'a fait pour me reconnaître ?

-J'ai reconnu ta démarche, je suis fort hein ?

-… non, sérieusement ?

-Ha ! Ha ! Non je plaisante, j'ai reconnu ton jogging qui a des ailes dans le dos en plus du fait que ce n'est pas commun que quelqu'un se balade en capuche dans la rue !

-Ouais, c'est vrai… Avoua Daniel en laissant échapper un petit rire gêné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Heu…je rentre de la bibliothèque et je passais par là pour rentrer…

-Ah… Tu habites près d'ici ?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda la brune en changeant brutalement le sujet de la conversation.

-C'est mon école ! Je te l'ai dit, tu as oublié ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Fit la jeune fille en essayant de paraître naturel.

-Booou ! C'est pas gentil !

-Désolé, désolé. Au fait, tu fais quoi ?

-Ah ! Je voulais aller mange une glace, mais maintenant, je veux t'affrooonter ! Cria Kise en sautant comme un gamin.

-Pas envie…

-Ooooh pourquoi ?! Demanda le blond en faisant une moue.

-Pas envie je te dis, j'en aie déjà fait avec toi hier…

-Je veux ma revanche !

-…

-Si tu joues, je t'offrirai une glace !

-T'essais de me soudoyer ? Fit Daniel en esquissant un sourire amusé.

-Oooooui ! S'il te plaît ! Hurla Ryouta en faisant ses yeux de chiot.

-Bon… ok. C'est demandé si gentiment, je veux bien jouer avec toi.

-Super !"

Juste à ce moment, Kei se rendit enfin compte que quelque chose n'allait pas… Puis, elle se souvint avec angoisse que dans les rares flashes blacks de l'anime, toute la génération des miracles semblait aimer sortir manger après leurs cours. Daniel n'eut pas le temps de se maudire car son ami enchaîna :

-"Je vais tout de suite prévenir les autres !"

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose, Ryouta se dirigea en courant vers les portes de son collège où ses amis basketteurs venaient d'apparaître comme par magie. Et au lieu d'avoir peur, Daniel se mit à sourire :

-"_Ils ne peuvent pas voir mon visage, je vais pouvoir me lâcher sans risques ! C'est super !"_

La brune décida alors de suivre son ami blond pour pouvoir se présenter sous sa forme de "Dai". Daniel s'approcha mais resta à une certaine distance cependant suffisante pour entendre la conversation de Kise qui faisait un grand sourire en parlant d'une voix mi-joyeux mi-déçue :

-" Je suis désolé mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu, allez-y sans moi !

-Oï Kise ! C'est toi qu'a voulu sortir tous ensemble pour aller manger et maintenant tu nous pose un lapin ? Qu'est-ce qui est si important ? Demanda Daiki avec curiosité.

-C'est vrai **Kise-kun**, tu exagères… Ajouta Kuroko avec impassibilité.

-Kichin est un menteur ! Cria un certain gourmand violet.

-Tu es pitoyable, Kise… _(__**NDA : C'est p'tete un peu dur là…), **_fit Midorima.

-… fut tout ce que dit leur capitaine, même si son regard en disait long.

-Je suis désolé ! S'excusa le blond, baissant la tête en positionnant ses mains devant son visage.

-Qu'as-tu de prévu, Ryouta ? Demanda finalement le capitaine, contaminé par la curiosité de l'as.

-Je vais... "

Daniel décida d'intervenir à ce moment, autant participer à la conversation puisqu'il n'y avait aucun risque :

-"Oh Ryouta ! Tu viens, oui ou non ?

-J'arrive ! Une seconde…"

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la voix et ils regardèrent la silhouette de Daniel avec une grande curiosité qu'ils ne cherchaient même pas à cacher. Elle se rapprocha pour pouvoir faire face au groupe.

-"Qui es-tu ? Demanda finalement Midorima d'une voix neutre, devançant les autres.

-Quelqu'un qui veut un match pour avoir sa glace.

-Hein ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Ryouta m'a soudoyé pour pouvoir jouer contre moi, si je gagne j'ai une glace et si je perds… Tiens ? On n'a pas encore décidé ce que je ferai si je perdais ! Avoua soudainement Kei d'une voix faussement amusée.

-Je veux une glace… déclara mollement Atsushi.

-Pourquoi n'enlèverais-tu pas ta capuche en cas de défaite ? Je voudrais _vraiment _curieux de savoir pourquoi tu caches ton visage… Proposa (ordonna) Akashi.

-Raisons personnelles. Désolé, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ah oui ? Demanda le roux d'une voix menaçante.

-Oui. Répondit catégoriquement Daniel.

-…

-…"

Silence très lourd jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine le rompe au plus grand soulagement des autres :

-"Je _veux_ vous accompagner ! T'es fort ?

-Ouais, je m'en sors. Répondit modestement Daniel.

-Maaaaais eeeeeeuh ! Je voulais y aller juste avec toi, moi ! Je veux ma revanche ! Cria Kise.

-Tu l'auras, t'inquiète… alors arrête de pleurer.

-Vous avez battu **Kise-kun **? Demanda avec étonnement Kuroko.

-O…Commença la brune.

-Ouais ! Et Daicchi était vraiment très impressionnant ! Il a enroulé son bras pour tirer par derrière, j'ai rien pu faire ! L'interrompit le blond en criant avec enthousiasme.

-Ouah ! Fit l'as avant de sourire de manière pas très rassurante.

-Peut-on vous accompagner ? Demanda poliment le plus petit de tous.

-Nooon ! Hurla Ryouta.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea le bleuté clair.

-Parce que sinon, je sais bien que je vais devoir payer pour tout le monde ! Vous m'avez déjà fait le coup ! Répondit le blond en faisant une moue.

-Ryouta…" Commença Akashi d'une voix menaçante.

Le blond regarda son capitaine qui avait maintenant une voix menaçante avant de baisser le regard et de se résigner à les laisser venir avec eux pendant que le roux souriait de manière triomphale.

-Quel est votre nom ? Demanda Tetsuya

-Tu peux me tutoyer.

-Quel est ton nom ?" Modifia le fantôme.

A ce moment, toute la génération des miracles se tourna vers Kei, à part Ryouta, un petit peu gêné de ne pas avoir demandé avant.

-"Vous pouvez m'appeler Dai, répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers reste du groupe.


	27. Un contre un Problème ?

Chapitre 27 : Un contre un = Problème ?

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au parc où se situait une cage de basket, Daniel et Ryouta n'avait pas arrêté de murmurer des paroles qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre à l'arrière du groupe. Kise avait entraîné son amie à la fin du groupe parce qu'il savait que cela ne plairait pas au reste de la génération de miracles car ils étaient tous plus ou moins curieux de la jeune capuchonnée. Malgré ce petit intérêt, personne ne contesta le fait que les deux amis étaient dans leur dos à comploter on ne savait quoi… Pourtant, ce n'était rien de tel :

-Dis, dis Daicchi, si tu perds… je gagne quoi ? Demanda le blond sur un ton de confidence.

-Oublie Ryouta, je n'enlèverai pas ma capuche, même si je perds.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Pour faire parler les curieux.

-Maaais eeeeuh ! Bon, alors je veux avoir le droit de te poser trois questions ! Comme avec Aladin et son génie !

-Non. Pas trois mais je suis pas avare, je veux bien t'en laisser une. Par contre, rien sur mon nom ou sur mon apparence physique.

-Hmm… Bon, d'accord !"

Après quelques secondes de silence, Daniel se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait posé aucune question sur les autres, alors qu'une personne normale devrait au moins se demander qui sont les gens qui l'accompagnent pour aller quelque part…

-"A moi maintenant, tu peux me dire qui sont ces types ? En particulier le _petit _roux." Demanda la jeune fille en accentuant exprès le petit.

Sentant instinctivement qu'on parlait dans son dos, aussi bien dans le sens littéraire qu'au sens propre, Akashi se retourna pour voir que Kei tournait la tête vers lui. Kise, se sentant lui aussi observé par son capitaine sadique, chuchota aussi bas que possible :

-"Alors, pour commencer, le plus petit qui a des cheveux bleus, il s'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya mais moi, je l'appelle Kurokocchi ! Je le trouve vraiment très mignon avec son regard impassible.

Après, celui avec les cheveux bleu foncé, c'est Aomine Daiki. Je l'appelle Aominecchi, il est super fort en basket et je pense qu'il te ferait un bonne adversaire coriace…

_-Je n'en doute pas, Ryouta._

-…C'est aussi la lumière de Kurokocchi, ils sont très synchro et joue super bien ensemble sur le terrain. Et c'est aussi l'un des seuls qui a réussi à me battre à chaque fois que je joue contre lui !

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en vanter de ça.

-Ha ha… Ensuite, le mec aux cheveux verts, c'est Midorima Shintaro. Moi, je l'appelle Midorimacchi, attention, c'est vraiment un **tsundere**, il est aussi accro aux horoscopes et à la chance… D'ailleurs, je m'étonne qu'il ne t'ait pas encore demandé ton signe astrologique… expliqua Kise en posant un doigt sur le bout de son menton.

Bref après, celui avec des cheveux violet et qui arrête pas de manger, ben c'est Murasakibara Atsushi. Muracchi (**NDA : Je ne sais pas comment il l'appelle et le nom est trop long)** est un vrai gourmand, tu lui offre de la nourriture et il est ravi pour la semaine.

Et enfin, le _petit _roux…"

Akashi réprima un frisson.

-"… comme tu l'appelles, c'est mon capitaine, Akashi Seijuro. Méfie-toi, c'est un grand manipulateur ! Et surtout, il est d'un sadisme ab-so-lu. Quand il veut quelque chose, il fait absolument tout pour l'avoir. Tiens, par exemple, il m'a demandé d'espionner un ami pour pouvoir recueillir des infos sur lui pour pouvoir probablement lui faire du chantage et l'obliger à s'inscrire dans notre club de basket…

-Naaan…_J'en étais sûre. Je le savais…_

-Siii, je me sens un peu mal mais si je peux jouer au basket avec mon ami tous les jours alors ça ne me dérange que très peu. Tu ne le répète pas, hein ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne !" Fit Daniel avec un sourire un peu trop flamboyant pour être honnête.

Puis, ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à leur destination : Le parc.

Ryouta et Daniel entrèrent chacun leur tour dans la cage de basket pendant que les autres restaient en dehors. Midorima et Kuroko étaient curieux, Aomine était excité, Akashi était grandement intéressé et Murasakibara, lui… s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qu'il voulait était allé manger avec le restant de l'équipe.

Ils se mirent tous les deux au centre et Kei sortit alors une pièce de monnaie :

-"Cette fois, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Pile ou face ?

-Je choisis pile !

-Dans ce cas, je prends face."

Puis, sur ces derniers mots, la brun lança la balle et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même. Quand elle tomba dans la main de la jeune fille, le résultat tomba… : PILE

-"Yes !

-…

-On va jusqu'à combien ?

-Celui qui marque dix points gagne."

Ryouta s'éloigna pour prendre le ballon dans ses mains et commencer à dribbler en fléchissant un peu les jambes pendant que Daniel… ne faisait absolument rien. Elle restait là, à le fixer sans bouger, bien droite… les bras ballants le long du corps près du panier duquel elle devait défendre.

En voyant ça, Kise fit une moue et demanda :

-Dis donc, Daicchi… tu ne me sous-estimerais pas par hasard ?

-Hein ? Bah… non. Pourquoi ?

-Je trouve que tu es plutôt décontractée.

-Hein ? Bah… y a une position spécifique pour jouer au basket ?

-Non mais…

-Alors de quoi tu te plains ?

-De rien… c'est bon, je me tais.

-Daichin a raison je trouve… Cria Murasakibara.

-Bien sûr que tu peux comprendre, tu as la même Murasakibara, répliqua Midorima.

-Ah bon ? Ah oui…"

Tout le monde laissa échapper un soupir, avant de rediriger leur conversation sur le match. Ryouta recommença de dribbler et s'élança pour contourner la jeune basketteuse par la droite, s'approcher un peu du panier et en marquer un en faisant un lay-up… tout ça, sans que la jeune fille n'ait fait UN SEUL geste pour l'arrêter.

_-"Il joue normalement, sans copier les autres._ Se dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien fais ? Cria Kise en croisant les bras pour faire la tête.

-Je voulais voir un truc… répondit Daniel en prenant la balle dans ses mains.

-Quoi ?

-Un truc."

Le blond continua de faire la tête en fronçant les sourcils mais il se réveilla en voyant Daniel en train de dribbler sur elle-même.

-"A moi !" Cria Kei.

La jeune fille se mit dans la même position que Kise et commença à dribbler pendant que le blond se rapprochait d'elle pour tenter de lui reprendre le ballon. Arrivés à la même hauteur, ils étaient au milieu du terrain.

Leur regard se "croisèrent" avant que le blond ne décide d'élancer sa main pour attraper l'objet tant convoité… avant qu'il ne disparaisse de la vue du blond.

Daniel avait fait passer l'objet entre ses jambes pour qu'il échappe au blond pour ensuite le contourner vers la gauche, s'approcher un peu du panier pour se mettre sur son côté et tirer à environs six mètres de distance. Ce panier à trois points lui donna l'avantage et le ballon retourna dans les mains de son adversaire quand il retomba au sol.

Le match continuait et bientôt, ils arrivèrent presque à la fin. Daniel avait l'avantage d'un point grâce à son panier du début : 9-6.

-"_Mouais… bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuis mais j'aimerai bien passer à la vitesse supérieur ! Parce que mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est lent ! Pensa Daniel avec une certaine curiosité._

-"C'est pas juste ! Cria soudainement Ryouta.

-De quoi ? Demanda Dai en haussant un sourcil.

-T'es même pas essoufflée !

-J'ai de l'endurance, qu'est-ce tu veux ?" Répondit Kei en haussant les épaules.

En effet, la jeune fille ne transpirait même pas alors qu'au contraire, son adversaire avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

-"_Finalement, les CDM _**(NDA : Capacités de Miki)**_ peuvent m'être utiles. _Ryouta ?

-Hmm ? Fit le blond en relevant la tête.

-SI je gagne, moi aussi, je veux avoir le droit de te poser une question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je viens juste de me rendre compte d'une chose… _Je ne connais presque rien de la "zone"._

-De quoi ?

-Si je gagne, tu verras bien."

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Daniel passa le ballon à Ryouta pour la balle de match.

Pendant ce temps, en dehors de la cage, chaque membre de la génération des miracles réfléchissait à leur manière :

-_"__**Je veux l'affronter ! Il maîtrise totalement le match contre Kise ! **__Pensa Aomine avec excitation._

_-__**Il n'est pas mauvais. Je lui demanderais son signe tout à l'heure. **__Se dit un certain horoscopien._

_-__**Daichin est très rapide… En les voyant bouger comme ça, j'ai envie de manger une glace. **__Pensa Atsushi en continuant de grignoter ses gâteaux__**. J'espère que Daichin va gagner…**_

_-__**Dai-kun est vraiment très rapide pour sa taille. Quoique, Aomine-kun fait la même chose, je me demande qui serait le gagnant entre ces deux-là… **__Se fit Kuroko à lui-même._

_-__**Il est de la même espèce que nous…**__Pensa Akashi en laissant échapper un sourire pas très rassurant._

Puis, Akashi Seijuro se mit finalement à analyser la technique et les mouvements de son adversaire :

-" _**J'ai l'impression que ce "Dai" adore faire tourner en bourrique les autres**_, _**depuis tout à l'heure, je suis certain qu'il n'utilise même pas le tiers de ses capacités… Il a du cran de ménager un membre de la génération des miracles, même si c'est Ryouta. C'est certain, il prend son temps et essaye de s'amuser le plus possible… Ses points forts semblent être la vitesse, les dribbles et la précision. Il est du même type que Daiki et Shintaro… un mélange des deux. Il me semble qu'il a tiré à six mètres du panier tout à l'heure… jusqu'où peut-il tirer ? Huit mètres ? Dix mètres ? Ou plus ? **_

_**Quelles capacités cache-t-il encore ?! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Ryouta n'est pas de taille, peut-être Daiki ? Hmm… faut voir…**_

Le jeune capitaine regarda l'as avec un réel intérêt, il avait vraiment envie de savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller l'adversaire du blond. Puis, il reporta son attention sur le match qui se tenait devant lui : Ryouta avait la balle et Daniel lui faisait face, toujours les bras le long du corps, attendant que le blond passe à l'attaque. Ce qu'il fit sans tarder mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, Kei s'était précipitée pour être à côté de lui, tendre simplement la main et sous l'expression de surprise de Kise, lui prendre la balle aussi facilement qu'on prendrait la barbe à papa d'un enfant à la fête foraine (**NDA : Je dis ça, mais je l'ai jamais fait) **pour ensuite repartir vers le panier adverse, sauter et faire un dunk dans les règles de l'art.

_-Purée, VIVE MOI ! Pensa avec enthousiasme Daniel en sachant qu'elle avait gagné._


	28. Interrogatoire

Chapitre 28 : Interrogatoire

La balle retomba durement sur le sol sous les regards plus ou moins surpris des autres et sous le sourire caché de Daniel. Quand elle retomba à son tour sur le gravier, Kei sentit un poids contre elle, plus précisément au niveau de son dos, encore. C'était Ryouta qui lui faisait un câlin en essayant de cacher ses larmes. Compatissante, la brune fit mine de n'avoir rien vu et regarda ailleurs pendant un petit moment, après tout, elle avait aussi perdu de nombreuses fois contre _son frère_, qui lui, n'avait fait aucun geste quand petite, elle pleurait de déception. En plus de cela, Ryouta n'avait pas dû beaucoup expérimenté le goût de la défaite durant sa vie étant donné son physique et ses capacités de copiage. Quand ses pleurs s'estompèrent après quelques minutes, Ryouta avait repris son sourire enfantin habituel et son regard pétillant. D'ailleurs, sa voix aussi était revenue comme avant :

-"Bon, on va manger ? Demanda-t-il avec entrain.

-Bonne idée ! Je meurs de faim ! Intervint un certain bronzé.

-Ah non ! Je dois une glace juste à Daicchi !

-Allez ! T'es mannequin, tu dois avoir de l'argent à dépenser !

-Pas pour toi !"

Pendant que les deux se crêpaient le chignon, Midorima, Kuroko, Atsushi et Akahi s'étaient rapprochés autour de Daniel discrètement.

-"Où as-tu appris à jouer ? Demanda soudainement le vert.

-Quelque part. Répondit évasivement Daniel en gardant un visage neutre.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda le géant.

-… C'est un interrogatoire ? Interrogea Daniel avec méfiance.

-Non, juste une conversation. Répondit un certain capitaine sournois.

-_Alors oui, c'est un interrogatoire. Pensa la jeune fille en commençant à avancer pour aller manger._

-Depuis quand ? Répéta Akashi en la suivant avec le reste du groupe.

-J'y ai joué pendant les cours de sport pendant toute mon enfance, mais j'y ai vraiment pris goût un peu après mes treize ans.

-Avec qui ? Continua Atsushi.

-Personne en particulier.

-Tu as atteint ce niveau sans personne pour t'aider ?! Fit Daiki en s'ajoutant à la conversation.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Ouah ! Daicchi est vraiment impressionnant ! S'exclama Kise.

-Merci, c'est sympa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans le basket ?" Demanda le plus petit de tous.

Sur cette question, Daniel prit le temps de réfléchir, ce n'était pas vraiment une question difficile mais la jeune fille voulait choisir sa et réponse et ces mots avec soin. Après exactement quatre minutes de réflexion et sous le regard impatient des autres, Kei répondit :

-Hmm… Il y a plusieurs choses. Commença Daniel d'une voix incertaine.

-Explique. Ordonna Seijuro.

-Ben, en tout premier, je dirais que c'est l'excitation d'un match, quand rien que pendant un instant décisif, tout peut changer pour totalement inverser le cours d'un match. Après, je pense que j'aime le fait de se dépenser et de mesurer ses capacités à celles des autres pour pouvoir être plus fort en plus du fait que ça me permet de me vider la tête. Oui, je pense que c'est ça que j'aime dans le basket…

-Je vois…

-Hey tu es un peu le mélange entre Aominecchi et Midorimacchi !

-Si tu le dis…

-T'as des frères ou des sœurs ? Demanda le bronzé.

-Non. Répondit platement la jeune fille sans donner de détail.

-Des animaux ? Ajouta Ryouta.

-Non. Continua Daniel sur le même ton.

-Où habites-tu ? Demanda Kuroko.

-Quelque part.

-Où ? Redemanda Akashi avec un ton autoritaire.

-Quel-que part. Désolé mais je ne vais pas donner mon adresse à n'importe qui. Répondit encore une fois Kei mais cette fois en séparant bien les syllabes sous le signe de l'énervement.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Dans quel établissement te trouves-tu ? Continua le roux.

-Quelque part.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre cette fois ?

-J'ai réservé le même traitement que Ryouta. Si je vous le dis, je suis sûre que vous irez faire des bêtises.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous comme lui.

-Même.

-Hé ! Fit le concerné.

-Désolé, désolé… S'excusa Daniel.

-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré **Kise-kun **et toi ? Demanda Tetsuya.

-Par l'intermédiaire des études.

-Des quoi ? Excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce mot soit dans le vocabulaire du cancre ici présent. Se moqua Midorima.

-C'est pas gentil ! Cria le blond.

-Mais c'est vrai, répliqua le petit bleuté.

-On s'est rencontré à la bibliothèque. Je passais par là et j'ai vu Ryouta en train _d'essayer _de comprendre son cours en approchant son livre pour mieux voir. On va dire que j'ai eu de la peine pour lui et je suis allée l'aider.

-C'était sur quel sujet ? Demanda Shintaro.

-Les fonctions linéaires.

-Aaaaah, voilà comment il a eu une note presque parfaite lors du dernier contrôle en math ! S'écria Daiki. Et voilà pourquoi il n'a pas voulu dire comment il avait fait ! Je me disais aussi…

-Je peux très bien réfléchir quand je veux ! Hurla le blond.

-J'en suis sûre Ryou ! Se moqua Daniel.

-Ah mais au fait, on ne s'est même pas présentés ! Fit remarquer un peu tard Aomine.

-Ah mais s… Alla crier Ryouta avant de se faire arrêter par son amie.

-C'est vrai, allez-y, j'écoute. Fit Kei.

-Moi, je suis Aomine Daiki. Tu peux m'appeler Daiki, si tu veux ! Je veux t'affronter !

-Midorima Shintaro, tu peux m'appeler Shintaro mais ne va pas croire que ça me fera plaisir.

-Alors pourquoi tu me donnes la permission ? Interrogea Daniel.

-Tu as gagné mon respect. De quel signe es-tu ?

-Astrologique ?

-Oui.

-Je suis cancer.

-Ah… Se contenta de dire le vert.

-Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, ravi de te rencontrer. Annonça le fantôme en faisant un léger arc.

-Je m'appelle Murasakibara Atsushi. Daichin peut m'appeler Atsushi !

-Mon nom est Akashi Seijuro, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux mais fait que ce ne soit pas gênant. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi. Répondit Daniel à toutes les présentations.

-Dis, maintenant qu'on a échangé tous nos noms… Commença Daiki.

-Non.

-Tu ne savais même pas ce que je voulais te demander !

-Si, tu voulais dire : "Tu peux enlever ta capuche ?" ou alors "Tu nous montres ton visage ?".

-Comment tu le sais ?!

-Ryouta m'a demandé la même chose."

Et bizarrement, à la fin de la phrase de la brune, ils étaient tous arrivés devant le Maji Burger. Et malheureusement pour un certain blond, il dût payer pour TOUT LE MONDE.

Tetsuya prit une glace à la vanille.

Seijuro une glace à la pistache.

Shintaro une glace à l'eau.

Daiki une glace au chocolat.

Lui-même, une glace au nutella.

Daniel une glace à la framboise.

Et enfin, pour Atsushi… tout le magasin… non je plaisante, juste six boîtes remplies de glace au caramel.

Puis, à une heure plus ou moins tardive, Kei fut contrainte de partir et de quitter le groupe pour rentrer chez elle. Les autres la regardèrent faire mais juste par précaution, la jeune fille fit plusieurs fois le tour du pâté de maison pour s'assurer que _personne _ne la suive.

-"_Mince, j'ai oublié de demander à Ryou au sujet de la "zone". Ils m'ont bien eu ces enfoir**."Pensa gentiment Kei._

Arrivée dans son lit, Daniel se fit la réflexion que finalement, ils n'étaient pas si terrible que ça et qu'elle allait _peut-être,_ elle dit bien _peut-être,_ rejoindre le club sous le nom de Kei Yegunn sans que Akashi Seijuro n'ait à user du chantage. Elle se dit aussi qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer du fait que personne n'ait encore remarqué qu'elle était une fille et non un garçon. Sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit profondément.


	29. Déduction ou Imagination ?

Chapitre 29 : Déduction ou imagination ?

Quand Daniel se réveilla dans sa chambre le lendemain matin, elle se rendit immédiatement et étrangement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ne comprenant pas d'où venait ce sentiment, la jeune adolescente commença à laisser aller son regard autour d'elle à travers la pièce.

Quand enfin, Kei se rendit compte ce qui n'allait pas, elle eut un très léger mouvement de recul. En effet, dans sa chambre, sur le meuble qui lui servait de bureau, se trouvait sa très ancienne peluche qu'elle avait perdue il y avait de cela dix ans, quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille. La jeune fille se défit lentement de son cocon de chaleur, s'asseyant sur son lit, elle continua de regarder le petit chat pour enfin parler d'une voix mi- calme, mi- curieuse :

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Miki ?"

Sortant de sa transe et de son sommeil, l'ange releva la tête pour poser son regard sur sa protégée.

-"Je n'ai pas le droit de te rendre visite ?

-Si mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes.

-J'ai toujours été là, c'est juste que tu ne pouvais pas me voir.

-Tu ne vas pas me sortir que maintenant, je peux voir les fantômes ou un truc du genre ? Demanda Daniel en poussant un soupir fatigué.

-Je ne suis pas un fantôme ! Dire que je suis resté ici tout ce temps exprès pour pouvoir t'expliquer !

-Tout ce temps ? Répéta l'ado avec une voix lugubre.

-Heu… Je me cachais les yeux !

-Bon, passons… Que voulais-tu m'expliquer ? Demanda Daniel en poussant un soupir las.

-Tu as acquis une nouvelle capacité grâce à ton match d'hier ! Cria Miki avec enthousiasme.

-Ah ? Laquelle ? Demanda Kei maintenant très intéressée.

-Maintenant, tu peux te servir de ton "œil de Dieu" !

-J'aime bien le nom, ça consiste en quoi ?

-D'abord, tu n'auras plus aucun angles morts et tu pourras voir plus ou moins loin qu'un humain normal selon ta volonté !

-Comment ça ?

-tu pourras soit augmenter ton champ de vision, soit le diminuer, c'est aussi simple que ça mais ça te coûtera de l'énergie étant donné que tu as acquit cette capacité au fils de ton match et non à la naissance.

-…D'accord. Ensuite ? En quoi ça diffère de l'œil de l'empereur ou de l'œil du faucon ?

-En plus de n'avoir AUCUN angles mort dans ton champs de vision, tu peux avoir des informations sur quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant ! Nom, prénom, spécialité…

-Je vois, un peu comme l'entraîneuse de Seirin ?

-Oui, mais en mieux ! J'ai vu l'anime, elle, elle ne peut savoir que les capacités physiques des joueurs alors que toi, tu peux avoir toutes les informations que tu veux !

-Que je veux ?

-Enfin, non. Ca dépend du niveau de l'ouverture d'esprit de ta victime.

-Donc, quelqu'un comme Ryouta, je n'aurais pas de mal mais une personne comme Seijuro, ça sera difficile ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! En plus, si tu t'entraînes suffisamment, ton regard s'aiguisera et tu pourras même voir tes adversaires au ralenti et les contrer !

-Je vois, je vois…ben c'est super, merci !

-Oh ! Je n'ai rien fais, c'est toi qui progresse, pas moi.

-Hmm…

-…

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda soudainement Daniel après quelques minutes de silence.

-Hmm ?

-Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc, t'a l'air pâle même pour une peluche.

-…

-Vas-y, crache le morceau.

-…

-Tu veux pas le dire ? Je veux pas te forcer…

-Tu ne me force pas, c'est juste que…

-Hmm ?

-Ben, hier… je t'ai un peu observé.

-Et ? _J'ai l'habitude qu'on me dise ça maintenant… C'en ait effrayant._

-Et, tes nouveaux amis t'ont posé des questions…

-Et ? _Accouche !_

-Et... y en a une qui m'a… intrigué ?

-Laquelle ?

-Quand ils t'ont demandé si tu avais des frères et sœurs…

-Oui et ben ?

-Tu as dit que tu n'en avais pas.

-C'est vrai.

-Non ! C'est faux !

-Ben si, j'ai plus de frère.

-C'est vrai mais t'en a eu un !

-J'allais pas leur raconter ma vie !

-Non ! Mais t'aurais pu dire qu'il était partit en voyage !

-Je ne vais pas leur mentir inutilement, il est mort, il existe plus. Point barre.

-Mais il a existé !

-Oui mais dans le _passé _! Cria Daniel plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Mais…

-Miki ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'aurais pas un truc _**important **_à me dire par le plus grand des hasards ?

-Heu… Pourquoi ? Déglutit la peluche en essayant de dévier la conversation.

-Parce que comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer la dernière fois, plusieurs de mes capacités ont très fortement augmenté… dont mon sens de l'observation et de déduction.

-Ah ?

-Oui et tout me montre que tu ne me dis pas _**tout**_.

-_Je peux même pas mentir, c'est vraiment pas juste._

-Tu préfère garder le silence ? Donc t'a un truc à cacher. Au fait, pourquoi tu prends ça tellement à cœur le fait que j'ai dit que je n'avais pas de frère ?

-Heu…

-Il est mort, donc tu l'as peut-être rencontré ?

-…

-Ton silence en dit long… et il te rend encore plus suspect.

-…"

Miki gardait obstinément le silence et Daniel comprenait très bien pourquoi. D'après ce que lui avait dit son très cher gardien, les anges ne peuvent pas mentir car cela est contre leur nature. Donc… Miki avait bel et bien quelque chose à cacher mais comme il ne peut dire que la vérité, il préfère se taire.

Après quelques minutes ne contenant qu'un long silence de plomb, la petite peluche sembla enfin avoir retrouvé la parole :

-"Tu sais, ton frère serai sans doute très triste d'entendre qu'il ne compte plus pour toi.

-… Il compte toujours bien sûr mais plus autant qu'avant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah parce qu'il n'est plus là. Tu devrais le savoir, la mémoire et le chagrin s'estompe au fil du temps.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas pleuré quand on t'a annoncé la mort de ton frère et de ton père ?

-… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce je m'étais déjà faîte à l'idée que tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre… dont ma mère, mon père et mon frère.

-Tu n'avais que neuf ans à l'époque de la mort de ta mère. C'est cet évènement qui t'a mûri et qui t'a fait changer ?

-Peut-être… Mais ? Attend.

-Quoi ?

-… _Attend, attend… il m'a dit qu'il n'était entré dans le service des anges gardiens que depuis trois ans… donc quand j'avais treize ans. DONC ! Comment il sait pour la mort de ma mère d'il y a sept ans ? _Se demanda Daniel en regardant suspicieusement la peluche.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-_Et pourquoi il prend à cœur le fait que je ne sois pas triste à propos de "l'autre" ? Beaucoup de question, mais pas beaucoup de réponse. C'est suspect tout ça !_

-Eho ?

-_Attend, attend, je me fais peut-être des films ! Il a dit qu'il était mon ange gardien, il a très bien pu enquêter sur moi avant !_

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-_Mais, dans ce cas… qu'est-ce qu'il ne veut pas me dire ?_ Hmm, quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu ne dis rien depuis un moment… et tu me regardes bizarrement.

-_Je ne devrais pas lui dire, il ne me dirait rien et en plus, il saurait que je me méfie. Je vais devoir attendre. _Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est rien.

-Tu m'inquiète parfois.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Dit-elle avant de se lever, se détourner de Miki et à commencer à mettre son uniforme pour partir.

Daniel prit son petit déjeuné en se rendant compte de l'absence de Kana sans vraiment s'inquiéter et sortit de la maison en souhaitant une bonne journée à son "ami" pour enfin se détourner vers la sortie en faisant un sourire digne d'un certain capitaine roux et peut-être même pire…


	30. Réconciliation

Chapitre 30 : Réconciliation

Daniel ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder ses nouveaux "amis", elle n'avait pas prévue de se déguiser de la sorte pour mener une seconde vie mais il en allait de sa sécurité aussi bien physique que mentale car la brune savait bien que sa capuche l'avait sauvée plus d'une fois d'une situation qui serait devenue gênante. La jeune fille n'avait pas non plus prévue que personne n'irait creuser un peu plus loin pour se rendre compte qu'elle était une fille et ça commençait à devenir de plus en plus gênant de "mentir" de la sorte. Toutes ses réflexions furent interrompues par la vision de _toute _la génération des miracles réunie devant le portail de l'école.

_-"Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'ils attendent. Ryouta m'a dit hier que Kuroko devait me surveiller pour recueillir des infos sur moi."_

Daniel s'avança néanmoins sans modifier sa vitesse de marche, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? Malgré le fait que mentir à ses nouveaux amis comme on pourrait les définir la mettait mal à l'aise, la jeune fille n'était plus "Dai".

Kei arrivant à leur hauteur salua Ryouta de la main avec un sourire plus ou moins forcé et s'engouffra dans l'établissement. Visiblement, non. Elle se faisait totalement des films quand elle vit qu'il ne la rejoindrait pas ni aucun des autres membres malgré les regards fugaces qu'elle sentait dans son dos.

* * *

Kei entra doucement dans sa salle de classe, les yeux des filles directement sur elle accompagné de chuchotement et de certains gloussement. Elle alla s'installer à sa place et comme d'habitude, la brune s'y affala en mettant sa tête dans ses bras en attendant le professeur. Mais contrairement aux autres matins, la jeune fille sentit un léger frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, fugace mais bien là.

-"_Akashi ? Déjà ?"se demanda mentalement Daniel._

Elle releva la tête et son regard vint directement se poser sur la porte d'entrée de leur classe… mais rien. La sortie était fermée et tous les élèves étaient rentrés, ne manquant plus que leur professeur de _français…_ Le meilleur cours et le préféré de Daniel. La brune laissa alors parcourir son regard à travers la salle et vit que le chef du groupe- qui n'était plus venue depuis l'incident du fait qu'elle soit potentiellement en relation avec son amie Kana – en train d'essayer de la regarder discrètement en lui jetant des regards de temps en temps.

_-"Encore… mais il apprendra donc jamais ?" pensa Kei en soupirant d'ennui."_

Son petit jeu dura jusqu'à ce que leur prof arrive, tous allèrent donc rejoindre leur place attribuée et le cours pu tranquillement commencer pour le plus grand soulagement de Daniel.

* * *

La matinée passa très vite et le déjeuner arriva tout aussi vite. Kei se leva et s'apprêta à se diriger vers l'infirmerie quand elle se souvint avec douleur que sa chère amie Kana n'était toujours pas rentrée de son "voyage". Elle se promit mentalement de l'appeler plus tard pour lui demander ce qu'elle fabriquait au point de l'oublier, elle et son très cher déjeuné.

_-"Mince, pas pensé à ça. Comment je vais faire ?"_

La brune poussa un énième soupir, avant de baisser les bras et de se dire qu'elle n'aurait qu'à tenir jusqu'au soir venant, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ne mangeait pas le midi. Lors de son passage au lycée, elle avait de nombreuses fois sauté un repas par paresse ou parce qu'elle avait oublié.

-_"Ben j'ai qu'à en profiter pour aller m'inscrire au club de basket… pensa distraitement Daniel. Pas comme joueur, ce serait trop risqué… pas non plus comme manager, j'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre, pareille pour aider l'entraîneur. Donc…"_

Kei soupira encore puis eut une idée :

_-"Tiens… et pourquoi pas aide-soignante ? Kana m'a un peu montré les ficelles de son métier, je pourrais participer ? Et comme ça, Akashi me lâcherai en partie la grappe."_

Moment de silence jusqu'à ce que le mec qui l'avait regardé tout au long des cours du matin s'approche d'elle, alors mettant son idée de côté, Kei lui fit face avec un visage neutre et des yeux fatigués.

-"_Je crois qu'il s'appelle Aito Yagama. Tiens, c'est l'occasion de tester ma "vision"._

Daniel se mit à contempler longuement pendant que celui qui lui faisait face lui parlait malgré le fait qu'elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Mais plus les secondes passaient sans que rien ne se produise, plus la jeune fille devenait sceptique. Après qu'une minute soit passée, Kei songea qu'elle demanderai à sa peluche quand elle arriverai à la maison.

_-"Ca ne marche pas…"_

Telle fut sa pensée avant de soudainement se souvenir que quelqu'un lui parlait.

-"…. Donc je voulais savoir si t'accepterais. Pour rembourser tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Et comme ça, on sera quitte, ok ?

-Hein ? Euh…? Excuse-moi ? Désolé, tu peux répéter ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à le redire !" Cria l'homme avec une certaine gêne que Daniel ne comprenait absolument pas.

Malheureusement, en criant de la sorte, il avait d'un coup attiré tous les regards sur lui et la jeune fille... se faisant, il prit le col de la chemise de Kei par derrière et le traîna en dehors de la classe… puis en dehors du bâtiment pour finalement se retrouver dans un endroit qui se trouvait un peu après la cour. Daniel fut enfin relâchée, elle s'était laissé faire parce qu'elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi il voulait lui parler sans être exposé. Car oui, ce n'était certainement pas pour la tabasser qu'il l'avait traîné comme ça et bizarrement, elle en était persuadée.

L'homme reprit son souffle puis dirigea son regard dans celui de Kei avant que celle-ci ne demande des explications car elle n'avait pas écouté. Le garçon était plus ou moins gêné mais recommença d'une voix forte après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air :

-"Je m'appelle Yagama et j'aimerai que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir fait toutes les crasses que je t'ai faite. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu jaloux de toi… tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu es déjà devenu l'un des mecs les plus populaires de tout le collège…

-…

-Et donc, je voulais m'excuser en te proposant un… arrangement ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda d'une voix neutre son interlocutrice.

-Bah, après l'incident de la dernière fois, je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais rien sur toi et que je n'avais même pas essayé de te comprendre. Alors…

-Pourquoi veux-tu t'excuser ? _Ça fait un peu guimauve..._

-Parce que je m'en veux !

-Donc, ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour ta conscience que tu t'excuse ?

-Hein ? Je…"

Devant la confusion du visage de Yagama, Daniel se mit soudain à culpabilisé, il faisait des efforts pour s'excuser et elle n'en faisait aucun pour le mettre à l'aise. La jeune fille prit donc son courage à deux mains et tendit son bras :

-J'accepte tes excuses, reprenons tout à zéro. Je m'appelle Kei Yegunn.

-Ravi aussi. Moi, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Yagama, Aito Yagama."

Aito lui prit la main et tout à coup, même si Daniel s'en était douté, les informations apparurent à l'intérieur de sa rétine. Elle pouvait maintenant "voir" tout à propos de lui.

-"_Aito Akihiko Yagama, 16 ans. A redoublé en raison de son manque de point en langue et par la suite, de petits délits comme dessiner des graffitis sur les murs ou encore tricher aux examens. Taille : 1m65. Poids : 56 kg. Il est né à proximité et ses parents travaillent dans un restaurant familial. N'a pas de frère mais a une grande sœur partit aux états unis pour réaliser son rêve et devenir médecin. Aime les jeux vidéo, la natation, les filles et les pommes. Déteste fumer, les études et les épinards. Ses cheveux sont noirs de nature mais il les a teint en blond et ses yeux sont un mélange entre du bleu et du vert…_

A la vue de toutes les informations arrivant dans son pauvre cerveau, Daniel en eut mal à la tête et oublia la plupart d'entre-elles… mais elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant qu'il détestait les épinards. Elle chancela un peu, étourdie mais se reprit vite sous l'œil inquiet de son interlocuteur :

-"Hey, ça va ?

-Ouais, juste un vertige.

-Ah, encore une dernière chose…

-Hmm ?

-Frappe-moi.

-Hein ?

-Frappe-moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour me faire payer tout ce que je t'ai fait subir !

-Non merci. Je suis du genre pacifique. Mais si t'insiste pour me rembourser, je veux bien que tu me payes le déjeuner."

Aito la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'accepter de bon cœur en laissant échapper un rire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire où les amis de son compagnon l'attendaient. Ils se présentèrent tous et chacun s'excusa pour avoir plus ou moins contribué. La jeune fille accepta de manger avec eux puis de traîner après leur repas mais elle ne participait à la conversation que quand on lui demandait son avis. Finalement, la brune ne s'était pas vraiment rapprochée d'eux, sauf pour Aito Yagama qui s'activait au mieux pour la faire sentir à l'aise, même si elle ne lui donnait pas encore toute sa confiance. La jeune adolescente ne pouvait absolument pas croire que "du jour au lendemain", le garçon qui était le plus méchant avec elle soit tout à coup aux petits soins de sa personne. Mais malgré tout, son esprit avait l'espoir qu'il l'avait accepté et qu'il voulait tout simplement devenir ami avec elle.

* * *

La journée passa vite et l'heure de la sonnerie de la fin du calvaire retenti et tout le monde quitta l'établissement, à l'exception de Daniel et de ceux qui avait traîné avec elle. Aito et les autres dont elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à leur demander leur nom, lui proposèrent d'aller manger quelque chose. N'hésitant pas très longtemps en raison du fait que de la nourriture soit en jeu, elle accepta et ils partirent donc en direction d'un fast food très bien connu : Le Maji Burger !

Ils commandèrent au comptoir et apparemment, c'était son ami Aito qui payait. Le groupe alla s'installer près d'une fenêtre et les garçons commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien… jusqu'au sujet de conversation qu'ils préféraient en demandant, au plus grand damne de Daniel, son avis. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment suivie la conversation et fut un peu perdue quand un des amis -qui avait les cheveux bleu turquoise et les yeux violet- de Yagama lui posa la question :

-"Et toi Kei?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Eh ! T'es dans la lune mon gars ! Suis un peu.

-Désolé.

-T'excuse pas, c'était une blague ! S'exclama Aito avec humour.

-Ha… Ha… Fit Kei, un peu gênée.

-Bon alors… avec les autres, on se demandait si tu as une petite-amie, après tout, tu as 16 ans ! Tu dois avoir de l'expérience ! Continua l'home aux yeux violet.

-Et vous ? Demanda Daniel en changeant habilement la conversation vers eux.

-Oh bah tu sais, nous on a que quinze ans ! Les filles ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à nous. Il n'y a que toi et Aito qui devez avoir des conquêtes !

-Oh non, pas tant que ça ! Cria Yagama.

-Alors ? Reprit l'autre.

-Heu… ben je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée par les filles vous voyez… _Houlà ça prête à confusion ce que je viens de dire !_

-Alors les mecs ?!

-Non pas vraiment ? Fit Daniel d'une voix incertaine. Je ne suis pas très intéressé par l'amour.

-Mais ?! L'amour, c'est la graine de la jeunesse ! Cria l'un des trois autres en brandissant le poing en l'air (**NDA : Ils sont en tout cinq, dont Aito et Daniel). **Comment peux-tu… ?

-Allons Akito, tu vois bien que tu le gêne, intervint Aito.

-Alors, ça veut dire que tu n'as encore embrassé personne ?!

-En toute logique, oui." Répondit platement Daniel avec des yeux ennuyés.

L'autre fit mine de s'évanouir et Kei ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un comédien de théâtre. Elle émit un petit sourire quand son ami Aito frappa légèrement Akito sur la tête. C'est alors, que pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, le dernier garçon lui adressa la parole d'une voix calme :

-"Sinon, tu as choisis un club ?

-Eh bien, un ami m'a proposé de venir dans son club.

-Et tu vas accepter ? Demanda Akito qui avait retrouvé son calme.

-J'hésite. Mais je ne veux pas jouer, juste aider pour… soigner peut-être ?

-C'est quel club ? Demanda Aito.

-Basket.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu avais dit que tu aimais le basket quand tu es arrivée. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer ?

-Ben parce que j'aime seulement regarder, en plus du fait que je ne sais pas jouer. _Purée, je suis passé maître dans l'art du mensonge, moi._

-Ah… Bah, de toute façon, même si tu savais jouer, il y aurait toujours cette "génération des miracles". Elle joue à tous les matchs et tous les autres se contentent de regarder. L'école ne laisse jouer que ceux qui peuvent lui apporter la victoire de toute façon.

-Ouais, j'en aie entendu parler…Continua le troisième garçon. Apparemment, ils sont tous des génies du basket. Ils sont cinq je crois…

-Non, six. Tu oublies Kuroko Tetsuya. Ajouta Daniel.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi il y aurait un sixième joueur. Mais ça n'a jamais été prouvé. On parle même d'un fantôme.

-Si, il y en a bien six. Tetsuya a juste un très grand manque de présence et les gens ne le voient pas souvent.

-… comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Akito.

-Je les aie rencontrés quand mon ami m'a emmené dans le club."

Les autres lui jetèrent des regards confus mais ils changèrent vite de sujet de conversation qui allaient de : "Comment ça se fait que les certains chiens soient orange ?" à "Y aurait-il une troisième guerre mondiale ?".

Finalement, ils se séparèrent tous et Daniel rentra chez elle… sous les yeux bleus d'un certain fantôme…


	31. Rapport et Règlement

Chapitre 31 : Rapport et Règlement

Le lendemain matin, Daniel fut encore une fois obligée de se lever, de se préparer pour enfin sortir de la maison et aller à l'école. Elle ne supportait absolument pas ça, grosse flemmarde qu'elle était.

Mais aujourd'hui, la brune avait décidé de s'inscrire au club de son sport préféré, dans son anime préféré et avec ses personnages préférés. Elle pressa donc le pas pour aller dans sa classe et ainsi rejoindre amis qui l'attendais en discutant. Quand ils la virent, Aito et l'autre garçon la saluèrent doucement, contrairement au troisième, Akito qui lui sauta presque littéralement dessus.

-"_Houlà, on va partir sur un deuxième Kise…_Bonjour Akito, salua Daniel d'une voix _**calme**__. _

-Kei ! On parlait justement de toi ! S'exclama Aito.

-Ah ?

-Ouais, on se demandait avec les autres, si ça t'intéresserait de nous rejoindre dans notre club.

-C'est lequel ?

-Le club de boxe.

-Ha…ha… non merci, je te l'ai dit, je suis du genre pacifiste. Désolé. Et puis, j'ai décidé de m'inscrire au club de basket, finalement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu ? Hier t'étais encore sceptique…

-Rien de spécial…_A part une certaine peluche qui n'a pas arrêté de crier pour que j'accepte._

-Mais pour avoir le formulaire d'inscription, tu devrais aller voir , c'est un peu le secrétaire du directeur en plus de son travail de professeur.

-Ah, merci."

Ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le cours commence.

* * *

-" ? Appela Daniel après le cours.

-Hmm ? Oui ?

-Je voudrais savoir comment je pourrais rejoindre un club.

-Un club ? Ah, c'est vrai. J'en avais préparé un spécialement pour vous. Lequel avez-vous choisi ?

-Le club de basket.

-Ah."

Immédiatement, il fouilla dans sa sacoche pour en sortir un formulaire d'inscription en français. Les autres, c'est-à-dire : Aito, Akito et l'autre qui s'était présenté comme Akira, ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant ça, mais ils ne posèrent aucune question.

-"Tenez… mais je doute que vous puissiez vous inscrire dans le club que vous avez choisis.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille, perplexe en demandant silencieusement aux trois garçons de l'attendre dehors, ce qu'ils firent sans trop broncher.

-Parce qu'étant donné votre… corpulence, sans vouloir paraitre misogyne, je doute que M. le directeur vous laisse participer, la devise de son école, est je vous le rappelle : "Gagner est tout."

-Donc c'est à lui que je dois m'adresser pour finaliser mon inscription ?

-Pour faire simple, oui.

-Bien, merci." Fit tout simplement Daniel, acceptant le défi.

* * *

Le directeur entendit un bruit venant de sa porte, laissant dire que quelqu'un attendait sa permission pour entrer dans son bureau. Laissant sortir un "entrez !" autoritaire, il ne releva même pas les yeux pour voir qui le dérangeait pendant sa séance de paperasse… ce qui agaça beaucoup l'élève qui était venue. Elle ne manqua d'ailleurs pas l'occasion pour lui rappeler son impolitesse… subtilement. Daniel expliqua la raison de sa venue et comme l'avait dit son professeur principal, il était contre le fait qu'une fille comme elle participe à un club, quel qu'il soit, surtout Daniel. Celle-ci serrait les dents pour ne pas exploser contre la discrimination que son interlocuteur faisait preuve.

Kei lui donna plusieurs arguments, comme par exemple, qu'elle ne jouerait de toute façon aucun match étant donné qu'elle veut s'inscrire en tant qu'aide-médicale, mais celui-ci a refusé en contrant par : "Nous avons déjà une manager pour s'occuper de ça". Faisant preuve de sang-froid, Daniel avait répliqué par le fait si elle participait, cela montrerait son indulgence et il gagnerait de bon point auprès des filles qui s'inscriront dans le futur... et ça l'a fait douter mais pas assez, il gardait toujours son air méprisant. On pouvait tout à fait dire que le terme "Trop poli pour être honnête" était fait pour les gens comme lui.

Mais ne relâchant aucunement sa détermination et toujours en gardant un visage neutre, Daniel lui fit part de ses nombreux arguments, tous plus cohérant les uns que les autres… mais le monstre ne lâchait rien, même s'il hésitait.

Puis, une idée vint à Kei, elle n'était pas très fair-play, mais bon…

-"Monsieur le directeur, commença-t-elle en cachant parfaitement son agacement. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la famille des Akashi ?

-Les Akashi ? Eh bien… c'est l'une des familles les plus influentes du pays, ils ont un très grand champ d'action, allant de simple porte-clés à la négociation du pétrole… enfin, je crois.

-Ah… je vois, je vois… Affirma Daniel en faisant un sourire satisfait.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-L'un des membres de cette illustre famille est bien dans cette école, non ?

-En effet."

A cet instant précis, la jeune fille ne put se retenir de glousser très légèrement, trèèès légèrement, son sourire s'allongea encore plus avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole de sa voix toujours calme :

-"Justement, Akashi Seijuro s'intéresse de très près à moi. Actuellement, il essaye de trouve des informations pour m'inciter à rejoindre le club où il est capitaine. D'ailleurs, Kise Ryouta et Momoi Satsuki aussi le veulent."

Le directeur ne disait rien, mais les traits de son visage exprimaient très clairement son énervement… Kei continua :

-"Alors qu'arriverait-il si je leur disais que je ne peux malheureusement pas les rejoindre… parce que je ne peux pas recevoir votre "approbation" ?

-Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'en arriver là… Fit le directeur, résigné.

-Bien… Merci. _Il n'est pas très fort mentalement, tant mieux._

-Je vous en prie. Répliqua-t-il en serrant les poings, ce que l'adolescente voyait parfaitement.

-Ah ! Puis-je ajouter quelques règles qui auront votre approbation ? Demanda la brune après avoir fait signer son document.

-Bi…bien sûr.

Après cinq minutes de plus dans le bureau, Daniel le quitta enfin sous le soupir fatigué de son très cher directeur pour ensuite se diriger vers le gymnase où se trouvait la génération des miracles.

* * *

Plus tard, dans un autre lieu, un groupe se tenait à l'écart.

L'un d'eux, avait des cheveux rouges et était particulièrement curieux sur tout… en particulier si cela pouvait renforcer son autorité, ce qui était en soit, une mauvaise chose de sa part.

**(NDA : Cette conversation est en japonais, juste pour le dire…)**

-"Alors ? Fut tout ce qu'il demanda à ses co-équipiers.

-_Ben… _Pensa le reste avec angoisse.

-L'infirmière n'était pas là, alors j'ai pas pu lui demander… annonça Aomine, penaud.

-J'ai demandé aux professeurs mais ils ne m'ont rien dit non plus. Ajouta mollement Atsushi.

-Ca me coûte de l'avouer mais je n'ai rien trouvé non plus à son sujet, malgré tous mes contacts. Continua Midorima.

-Akashicchi ne m'a pas laissé aller le voir quand il est arrivé hier matin pour me donner les directives à son sujet et je n'ai pas pu y aller parce qu'un gars de sa classe l'a collé toute la journée avec le reste de son groupe… Fit Kise en pleurant encore de déception. Et il ne m'a pas du tout adressé la parole…

-…Je vois. Et pour vous, Satsuki, Tetsuya ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers eux avec un agacement évident. As-tu trouvé des choses intéressantes à son sujet ? Interrogea-t-il en regardant l'ombre de l'équipe.

-Non, pas vraiment. **Yegunn-sempai **est juste sorti avec trois de ses camarades hier et est probablement retourné chez lui après.

-Probablement ? Répéta son capitaine en haussant un sourcil.

-Je l'ai quitté un instant pour m'acheter un milk-shake à la vanille et quand j'ai regardé à la table où il était, **Yegunn-sempai **avait disparu, je l'ai retrouvé mais il était à une trop grande distance de moi et je l'aurais de toute façon perdu plus tard. _Gourmandise quand tu nous tiens… _

-Je vois… Fit Seijuro en soupirant. Et toi, Satsuki ?

-Eh bien, j'ai réussi à avoir un très petit nombre d'information à son sujet…

-Quelles sont-elles ? Redemanda le roux avec une certaine impatience.

-Eh bien… commença la rose en consultant son bloc-notes. Son nom complet est Daniel-Kei Yegunn, il est né en France dans la ville de Strasbourg mais est d'origine asiatique, je ne sais plus laquelle. Il a seize ans, ses parents sont morts mais on ne m'a pas dit de quoi. Il habite actuellement avec l'infirmière de notre collège, Kana Rutinp. Il a été arrêté une fois par la gendarmerie locale pour un motif inconnu et…il aime la lecture apparemment. C'est tout ce que mes sources m'ont révélé, désolé.

-Hmm… Le directeur n'a rien dit non plus. Fit Akashi en se mettant dans la position de Sherlock Holmes.

-Strasbourg est une ville de France, non ? Pourquoi est-il venu au Japon ? Demanda l'horoscopien.

* * *

-C'est une très bonne question, Shintaro." Fit alors une voix derrière eux.

Comme tout être normalement constitué, ils se retournèrent tous au son de la voix qui était derrière eux. Et grosse angoisse, le sujet de conversation dont ils parlaient était juste devant eux. D'ailleurs, celui-ci arborait un air blasé en les regardant… Kei prit alors la parole d'une voix agacée :

-"Ce n'est pas très poli de discuter de quelqu'un derrière son dos… et ça l'es encore plus quand on l'espionne. Ca ressemble à du harcèlement ce que vous faîtes-là.

-Que…que… **Yegunn-sempai **! S'exclama Ryouta, embarrassé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Akashi d'une voix menaçante.

-Oh, tu te calmes. C'est vous qui êtes en faute, pas moi. Répliqua Daniel d'une voix agressive et cette fois pas le moins du monde impressionnée… elle avait pris l'habitude maintenant.

-Pardon ?!

-Du calme, ce qu'il dit est vrai Akashicchi… Avoua Kise en faisant des gestes d'apaisement.

-Bref, je suis venu ici pour finaliser mon inscription à votre club… mais vous devez être au courant puisque Tetsuya m'a suivi hier. Annonça la jeune fille en leur montrant le papier. _J'étais pas sûre à ce moment, mais c'est une bonne façon de leur dire que je savais qu'il était là._

-Je n'ai pas entendu la conversation, je me suis contenté de vous observer." Avoua le fantôme, toujours avec un visage neutre.

-Tu as pu le voir ? Demanda Daiki.

-Oui.

-Heu… pourquoi t'es-tu inscrit…? Interrogea le blond. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas content, mais tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne rejoindrais pas notre club ?

-… on m'a fait changer d'avis, en me donnant de bons arguments.

-Qui ?

-Un ami.

-Qui ?

-Il n'est pas du collège.

-Qui ?

-Ryouta, je ne répondrais pas à ta question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour faire parler les curieux.

-Arrêtez-vous deux. Ordonna Akashi.

-Si tu veux. Enfin bref, tant que je suis là, je peux vous dire les quelques avantages que j'ai obtenu auprès du directeur.

-Des avantages ? Lesquels ? Demanda Daiki.

-Tout d'abord, sachez que je ne m'inscris pas dans le club en tant que joueur mais en tant qu'aide au personnel médical. Ensuite, par rapport à cette position, je ne suis pas obligée d'assister aux entraînement et dans ces cas-là, j'ai mon portable… mais je viendrais autant que je peux. J'ai déjà donné mon numéro à l'administration, tu pourras l'avoir facilement, Seijuro.

-As-tu des connaissances médicales ? Demanda Akashi, sceptique.

-Evidemment. Répondit Daniel en lui envoyant un regard mi-méprisant mi-amusé.

-_Non mais il croit quoi ?! Que je me suis inscrite pour le poste pour faire cuir des crêpes ?! Se demanda Daniel en se retournant pour partir._

-Pourquoi **Yegunn-sempai **possède-t-il des avantages ? Demanda Tetsuya.

-Hmm…_Je ne vais tout de même pas leur dire que j'ai fait chanter le directeur…"_

Puis, un sourire amusé s'installa sur ses lèvres, elle se retourna vers le groupe et lança d'une voix faussement ennuyé :

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant que nous sommes dans le même groupe, je devrais peut-être vous le dire…

-Quoi ? L'interrompit Kise.

-Eh bien, vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué, mais…

-… "(Silence du groupe)

Daniel prit une discrète inspiration avant de prendre la parole avec un sourire espiègle qui trahissait son attitude calme et désintéressée :

-"… Je suis une fille.


	32. Fatigue

Chapitre 32 : Fatigue

Daniel-Kei Yegunn continuait d'arborer son infatigable sourire insolent, comme si elle était tout à fait fière d'elle… ce qui était le cas. A voir la tête de ses interlocuteurs, la jeune fille avait, pour sa plus grande joie, réussi à surprendre la génération des miracles… qui avait d'ailleurs fait comprendre sa surprise en un immense "QUOOOOI ?!", sauf bien évidemment Akashi Seijuro et Kuroko Tetsuya qui comme à leur habitude, avait gardé leur sang-froid... même si on pouvait déceler une intense surprise dans leur regard. D'ailleurs, étant donné que Kei savait tout (ou presque) d'eux, elle trouvait tout cela d'autant plus amusant.

-"Vous ne le saviez pas ? Demanda la brune le plus innocemment possible.

-Tu te moque de nous, c'est pas possible ! Hurla Daiki.

-Tu crois ? Sourit-elle.

-Evidemment ! Tout en toi ne peut être _que_ masculin ! Continua Midorima.

-Oooh ? Mais moi, je n'ai _**jamais **_dit ou affirmé du fait que sois un homme, Shintaro. Répondit Daniel en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et toujours en arborant son sourire, cette fois moqueur.

-Que… C'est vrai ? Demanda naïvement Ryouta.

-Oui, pourquoi je mentirais sur mon sexe ? D'ailleurs, je suis surprise, je pensais que votre gestionnaire allait tout de suite le découvrir."

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la rose, qui en passant se cachait presque derrière son bloc-notes :

-"Ben, je n'ai pas fait attention… avec ton apparence, j'ai pensé que tu étais un garçon et je n'ai pas vérifié… Justifia la jeune fille, un peu honteuse.

-Donc c'est juste pour cette raison que tu as des avantages ?! S'exclama le bronzé.

-Oui, entre autre.

-C'est pas ju… commença le bronzé.

-Dîtes, vous ne devriez pas avoir entraînement ?"

Tous se rendirent compte à ce moment qu'en effet, ça faisait plus de quinze minutes qu'ils discutaient. Sous les intraitables ordres du capitaine, ils retournèrent tous à ses directives et pendant qu'ils se fatiguaient, Daniel alla se placer confortablement sur un banc pour pouvoir tranquillement les regarder suer…

Lui vint alors la réflexion qu'elle n'avait toujours pas appelé son amie, Kana. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. La jeune fille sortit son portable, composa le numéro de la jeune infirmière et mit l'objet à côté de son oreille, la sonnerie retentit trois fois avant que son interlocutrice ne réponde :

-Allo ?

-Allo, c'est moi. T'es où ? Ça fait deux jours que je t'ai pas vu.

-Bah… à la réunion du forum des nouvelles technologies, en Allemagne.

-En Allemagne ?! C'est une blague ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?!

-Je TE l'ai dit. Je t'ai laissé un mot avec de l'argent pour une semaine dans la cuisine.

-Ah bon ? _Je ne suis pas entré dans cette pièce depuis qu'elle est partie._

-Comment ça, "ah bon ?". Comment tu as fait pour les rater, ils sont posés bien en évidence sur la table…

-Ben… c'est que…je n'y suis pas entrée depuis ton départ. Répondit Daniel avec une petite voix.

-QUOI ?! Mais comment tu fais pour manger alors ?! S'énerva la jeune femme.

-Heu…

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ?!

-Heu… j'ai mangé hier après-midi… depuis, je tiens avec mes réserves.

-_**QUOI ?! **_Hurla Kana, entrant dans une colère encore plus noir que le noir lui-même.

-Mais, maintenant que je sais ce que je dois faire, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter !"

Daniel entendit Kana souffler au bout du téléphone, elle répondit quelques secondes plus tard :

-"Bon, écoute je le répéterai pas : Je rentre dans exactement…"

Elle marque une pause :

-Cinq jours, six heures, dix minutes et vingt-trois secondes. Alors d'ici là, si je te retrouve avec la _**moindre, **_mais la _**moindre **_égratignure, nausée ou autre chose… _**tu le regretteras, mais amèrement. **_Compris ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète plus de rien. Mais donc, si il y a la maison en feu, ce n'est pas trop grave, si ?"

Kei avait répondu avec un ton léger mais ce n'étais pas du tout le cas à l'intérieur de son cœur, elle avait maintenant l'intention de faire extrêmement attention à son corps.

Elle rit à sa dernière phrase, salua vite fait son amie et raccrocha tout aussi vite pour ne plus entendre les cris de la jeune femme. Daniel remarqua alors que la plupart des membres la regardait avec des yeux plus ou moins surprit.

-"Quoi ?

-Je n'imaginais pas **Kei-kun **comme ça. Répondit Tetsuya.

-Ah…_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je réponde à ça ?" _Se demanda Daniel en haussant un sourcil.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur entrainement. Daniel apprit un peu plus tard que la séance durerait encore environs une heure… elle s'installa donc confortablement sur le banc en s'allongeant tout le long de son corps, n'oubliant pas de mettre ses écouteurs qu'elle avait toujours sur elle et ferma les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir, ou du moins éteindre son cerveau. La jeune fille avait réussi son coup et ralluma son cerveau exactement une heure après… Kei avait toujours les yeux fermés mais elle avait remis son casque sur ses oreilles. La jeune fille voulait profiter de ses dernières minutes de paix… mais elle entendit quelqu'un parler :

-"Dis, tu ne trouves pas **Keicchi **vraiment mignon ? Il a l'air si innocent quand il est endormi. Chuchota Kise en s'approchant.

-Ouais, mais c'est une fille, pas un garçon. Pourquoi t'utilise encore "il" ? Répondit Daiki.

-J'ai pas encore pris l'habitude…

-Hmm…

-Dis, il… elle dit qu'elle ne sait pas jouer au basket, mais moi j'en doute… pas toi ?

-Si. Le saut qu'elle a fait pour récupérer son casque était impressionnant.

-Je suis sûr qu'il nous cache quelque chose !

-_Elle _nous cache un truc, c'est sûr. Bah, t'inquiète. Akashi le découvrira tôt ou tard, ce gars sait tout et veut tout savoir. C'est comme un besoin pour lui."

Puis, sous la consternation des autres, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie… ignorant bien évidemment les deux autres qui ne savaient plus vraiment où se mettre.

Daniel, malgré sa sieste improvisée, était toujours fatiguée et avait encore envie de dormir. Elle se dirigea donc, avec la vitesse d'un zombie, vers son collège… pour ensuite aller sur le toit, se mettre à sa place habituelle et se mit à dormir.

* * *

La brune, pour sa plus grande frustration fut réveillée par le son de la cloche qui indiquait la reprise de ses cours. Toujours dans les vapes, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle devait reprendre son calvaire… baillant à en perdre la mâchoire, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie et ainsi vers sa classe.

La journée se passa sans qu'elle ne vit la génération des miracles, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien suivit de ses cours ni de ce que disait Aito et les autres tellement elle était à court d'énergie et rien que le fait de garder ses yeux ouvert relevait d'un effort surhumain. Au bout d'un moment, dans un de ses rares moment de lucidité, elle comprit que ce n'était pas normal et se fit la réflexion de demander à Kana.

* * *

La sortie vint alors et Kei se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle… mais c'était sans compter sur un certain blond, qui lui sauta au cou !

-"Keicchi ! Je t'ai pas vu de la journée, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je t'ai manqué ? Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose ? T'as l'air pâle, ça va ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Tu as faim peut-être ?

-Rien de spécial, non, non, ouais, non, non. Et lâche-moi… Répondit faiblement Daniel.

-Ca va ? T'as l'air à plat… C'est les cours qui te font cet effet-là ? Plaisanta alors la voix de Daiki.

-Ils sont pas aussi assommant que tu le dis, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne, au-cas où ? Demanda Atsushi.

-Non merci. Ça va aller." Affirma Kei en se dégageant de la prise de son ami pour partir en direction de sa maison, sans même faire attention s'ils la suivaient.

* * *

Quand Daniel poussa _enfin _la porte de sa maison, elle dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'endormir direct sur le palier de la porte. Elle enleva son manteau, se déchaussa, monta les escaliers pour aller à sa chambre et s'effondra comme un sac sur son lit, épuisée pour elle ne sait quelle raison. La jeune fille allait s'en allait dans le monde des rêves pour rendre visite à Morphée, quand la voix inquiète d'une certaine peluche retentit alors dans la pièce sombre :

-"Hey, ça va ?

-Pour la troisième fois, oui ! Ça va, je suis juste totalement et étrangement crevée. Cria-t-elle en laissant sortir un soupir d'exaspération.

-Pourquoi étrangement ?

-_Mais il va me laisser dormir lui ?! _Pensa avec agacement la jeune adolescente de 16 ans. Parce que la nuit dernière, j'ai eus mes neuf heures de sommeil et que normalement, je devrais pas être autant fatiguée… en plus du fait que j'ai dormi quasiment tout l'après-midi et que je suis toujours autant en manque de sommeil.

-Aaaah… Ça doit être parce que tu as utilisé ton "œil de Dieu".

Daniel, toujours allongée, tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur pour lui montrer qu'elle était son cerveau était attentif, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste…

-"Explique ?

-Eh bien… commença Miki en levant son bout de tissu au bout de son bras de manière savante. Pour chaque don attribué à un humain, la loi indique qu'il doit payer un prix. Peut-être que c'est ça ton prix.

-Quoi, dormir ? C'est une blague ?

-C'est juste une hypothèse mais si c'est la raison de ton épuisement, estime-toi heureuse, certains de mes collègues ont eu à faire à des humains qui devait faire des trucs bien pires !

-_J'ai pas envie de savoir… _Et donc, juste parce que je l'ai utilisé une fois ?

-Eh oui ! Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est juste une hypothèse.

-Ah au fait, en parlant de ça. Tu ne m'avais pas non plus dit que je devais avoir un contact physique pour utiliser mon pouvoir.

-Ah ? Je ne te l'avais jamais dit ?

-Non !

-Désolé, j'ai oublié… S'excusa l'ange en se frottant la nuque.

-_Comment on peut oublier une information de cette envergure ?!_

_-_Bah, de toute façon, tu l'as découvert toute seule…

-…

-En tout cas, tu devrais dormir, tu as dit que tu étais fatiguée… non ? Dit rapidement Miki, sentant une aura noire se former derrière le dos de sa protégée.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Approuva Daniel en se calmant sous l'effet de sa fatigue encore plus présente. Bonne nuit, Miki.

-Bonne nuit."

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Daniel s'endormit, toute habillée, sans couverture, mais totalement épuisée.

* * *

Quand Daniel-Kei Yegunn se réveilla le matin suivant, une très légère migraine l'avait assaillit… venimeuse. D'ailleurs, elle empira quand elle vit l'heure sur son téléphone :

-"_10h56 ! Ooooh pu*** ! Je suis hyper en retard ! _Se dit Daniel en se levant précipitamment.

-Wow ! Wow! Wow ! Recouche-toi ! Cria Miki, visiblement réveillé lui aussi.

-Tu blagues ?! Je suis vraiment en retard !

-C'est bon ! J'ai appelé ton collège en disant que tu ne serais pas là !

-T'as le droit de faire ça ? Demanda Daniel en fronçant les sourcils de ses yeux pas encore tout à fait réveillés.

-Moi non, mais ta responsable légale Kana Rutinp, elle, peut !"

Daniel ne comprenait pas la signification de cette phrase, Kana était normalement partit pour l'Allemagne et ne reviendrais pas avant plusieurs jours, surtout que si elle avait appris que Kei était un peu mal, elle se serait précipitée… non le mot est faible, "jeter" serait le mot juste, sur le téléphone pour l'appeler.

Soudain, la vérité lui parvint :

-Non… ! T'as pas fait ça ? Fit Daniel en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Et si !

-Même si elle ne connait pas ton existence, Kana sera très en colère si elle apprend que "quelqu'un" avec son apparence mais surtout avec sa voix, a téléphoné pour dire que j'étais malade. Répliqua Daniel en soupirant avec inquiétude.

-Tu as bien dit : "Si" ! Si personne n'en parle, elle ne sera pas au courant !" Cria Miki avec un ton enjoué et optimisme.

La jeune adolescente réfléchit quelques instants, soit une micro-seconde :

"-_C'est vrai après tout… mais elle ne revient que dans quelques jours, tout le monde aura oublié ce petit congé…? Enfin j'espère… et puis ce qui est fait est fait !"_

Après cette très courte réflexion, Daniel -pour sa plus grande joie, faut l'avouer- se remit confortablement dans son lit, remis sa grosse couverture sur elle et repartit faire un tour au pays des rêves.

Aux environs de midi, elle ne ressentait plus de fatigue… mais cette dernière avait vite été remplacé par la faim. Daniel n'avait pas mangé depuis environs deux jours et son corps lui fit un plaisir de le lui rappeler. La jeune fille partit donc vers la cuisine et vit le fameux mot : "_Je suis à une conférence en Allemagne, je reviendrais dans une semaine._

_P-S : Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas là, que tu dois te relâcher !"_

Détournant les yeux pour les diriger sur le réfrigérateur, elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait que de la salade et un aliment non-identifié qui traînait là depuis près d'une décennie. Soupirant et souriant en même temps, la jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller avec sa capuche habituelle, redescendit pour prendre l'argent sur la table, sortir de la maison et se diriger vers le Magi Burger, qui pour son plus grand bonheur n'était pas très loin en plus d'être quasiment toujours ouvert.

En entrant dans le sanctuaire des délices, Daniel prit le soin de scanner la zone grâce à son œil et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle ne vit personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle commença à faire la queux, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait à part son tour qui arrivait. Du coup, après quelques minutes d'attentes, elle ne vit absolument pas, ou plutôt ne fit absolument attention, à la porte qui s'ouvrit assez brutalement, ni du fait que tout le monde autour d'elle fronçait les sourcils. Mais quand son tour arriva, la jeune fille fut brutalement poussée par quelqu'un et c'est là… qu'elle sortit de sa semi-conscience.

D'abord très en colère, la jeune adolescente en jeûne depuis deux jours, allait balancer une insulte dont elle seule avait le secret, quand elle vit une touffe _argentée._ Usant de toute sa subtilité, Daniel posa sa main sur l'épaule celui qui l'avait dépassé, avec autant de brutalité qu'un éléphant. Ce geste était pour vérifier une hypothèse qu'avait émis le cerveau de l'adolescente… en plus du fait qu'il était passé devant elle.

-"Eh toi, retourne derrière." Exigea Kei avec une voix aussi froide que la glace.

L'individu se retourna et lui lança un regard pas très rassurant, Daniel était légèrement plus grand que lui mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être insolent et de la dépasser. Mais en voyant son visage, la jeune brune ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète sur son avenir et surtout celui de son restaurant préféré… puisqu'elle avait devant elle, Haizaki Shougo.

* * *

**NDA : Daniel-Kei Yegunn n'a plus seize ans mais quinze ans. Désolé à l'avance si on voit 16 ans au lieu de 15.  
**


	33. Apparition et Désespoirs

Chapitre 33 : Apparition et désespoirs

Daniel tenait toujours son interlocuteur fermement. Ce dernier la regardait avec une expression ennuyé, ce qui eut le don d'énerver la jeune fille qui resserra un peu plus sa prise.

-"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Demanda Haizaki en haussant un sourcil.

-Je t'ai dit de repasser derrière.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que t'es plus un gamin d'une dizaine d'année qui peut pas attendre sans faire une crise de nerfs et que j'étais là avant toi. Tes parents t'ont jamais dit que "la patience est mère de toute chose" ?

-Si mais je les ai jamais vraiment écouté".

Les autres clients, sentant et ne voulant pas entrer dans un conflit avait tous changé de file et gardait une distance de sécurité malgré le fait que les deux affamés recevaient quelques regards curieux.

-"Ecoute leurs paroles pour une fois, sinon tu risques d'en prendre plein la gue**. _Je veux bien être pacifiste, mais y a des limites quand même… et la bouffe, __**c'est **__la limite… enfin, l'unes._

-Ah ouais ? Je voudrais bien voir ça. Si tu veux, je te laisse le premier coup." Répliqua l'argenté avec un sourire moqueur, malgré le fait qu'il soit le plus petit des deux.

Daniel soupira d'agacement avant de doucement lever sa main et de la porter au niveau du front de sa future victime avec une lenteur plus ou moins calculée, ou plutôt son futur cobaye étant donné qu'elle n'a jamais essayé sa force sur un être humain. Puis, Daniel frappa. Pas trop fort quand même. Mais assez pour le clouer à terre et pour pouvoir un petit fantôme sortir de sa bouche… une des positions les plus typiques d'un manga.

-"_Bon, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort… Mais en même temps, il avait qu'à pas être aussi arrogant. Bah… il s'en remettra." _Se dit-elle après quelques secondes d'observation du corps.

Après cet incident, Daniel commanda son repas et sortit du restaurant, n'ayant pas du tout envie de se faire crier dessus par un revenant aux cheveux gris. Elle trotta un peu et arriva dans un parc, puis elle commença à manger après s'être assise sur un banc mais malheureusement, quand elle eut fini de manger son poulet et s'apprêtait à s'attaquer aux frites, elle quelqu'un l'interpella :

-"Hey, tu m'en donnes ?"

La jeune fille sursauta, ce qui ne lui arrivait plus depuis qu'elle possédait les attributs de son "œil de Dieu". Daniel, cependant garda un visage neutre sous sa capuche et se retourna pour voir qui s'adressait à elle. L'individu qui se tenait devant la brune avait l'air d'être un jeune adulte d'environ une vingtaine d'année, peut-être même moins. Il avait les cheveux mi-rouge mi-bruns qui lui arrivaient presque au niveau des épaules et ses yeux avaient la même nuance. Ces sourcils par contre étaient tout à fait noirs et il avait un air arrogant sur le visage. Ses vêtements étaient composés d'un pull en laine bleu clair avec une écharpe à rayure vertical, mais elle était défaite… cela lui permettait de montrer une partie de son torse où ornait un long collier faîte d'un long lacet avec au bout une forme ovale en argent. Il portait aussi un bracelet faîte de la même matière que son collier. Pour le reste, il portait tout simplement un jean et des baskets noires. L'homme arborait un magnifique sourire en la regardant.

-_"Il est assez beau… mais il a un air arrogant. Pensa la jeune fille avant de lui répondre. _Non, désolé. Pourquoi je t'en donnerai ?

-Ben, parce que tu es une personne gentille ! Répondit au tac-au-tac l'individu.

-Non. Répliqua cependant Daniel en réorientant son attention sur sa nourriture.

-Rhooo ! Pourquoi ?

-C'est **ma **nourriture.

-Alleeez ! Sois pas égoïste !

-…"

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Kei ne réponde :

-"Non. _Sa personnalité est complètement différente de son allure._

-…"

L'individu hyper suspect essaya alors de prendre la nourriture de force, heureusement ou malheureusement de manière assez enfantine, c'est-à-dire en se précipitant tête la première, c'est pour cela que l'adolescente eut le temps de mettre sa main pour l'intercepter et la bloquer.

-"Tu te rends ridicule… _Je pourrais en profiter pour faire un nouveau test de mon œil ? Autant que cet abruti serve à quelque chose…"_Pensa Daniel en activant sa capacité grâce à son contact venant de sa main.

Kei attendit quelques secondes… puis une minute… puis deux… jusqu'à cinq…pendant que l'autre se débattait toujours… mais rien.

-"_Ben ? Pourquoi ça marche pas ? Il y a pourtant un contact physique et Miki m'a dit que ça marchait sur tout le monde même si je n'avais pas la même quantité d'information… ? Mais là, rien !_

-Alleeeez ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi méchante… ?!

-"Méchante ?" _Attend, comment se fait-il qu'il sache le fait que je sois une fille ? D'habitude, tout le monde me prend pour un mec ?_

-Hmm… Affirma l'inconnu.

-D'habitude, personne ne me prend au féminin. On s'est déjà vu quelque part ?

-Ouiiii !

-Où ?

-La première fois, c'était dans ta tête ! S'exclama mystérieusement l'homme.

-_Hein ? Dans ma tête ? _Répéta Daniel, complètement confuse. _J'ai jamais rencontré personne dans ma tête, si ? _

-…

-_… (_**NDA : Daniel qui réfléchit)**

-…

-_Attend ! Mais si…! _Elle se retourna vers l'homme et le regarda en plissant les yeux.

-…

-Miki ?!

-Bingo ! Bonne réponse !

-J'y crois pas…

-C'est pourtant bien vrai ! Cria joyeusement l'ange.

-C'est celle-ci ? Ta véritable apparence…

-Non, je l'ai juste prit d'un mec que j'ai vu tout à l'heure dans une boutique.

-Ah…Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu me veux pour t'être transformé en humain ?

-Je voulais absolument te dire quelque chose !

-Hmm ?

-J'ai _enfin _économisé assez d'énergie de pouvoir pour te faire une surprise !

-… et c'est quoi ?

-Ah… c'est une surprise !

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu m'en parler si c'est une surprise ? Demanda Kei en le regardant avec un air blasé, même si lui, ne le voyait pas.

-J'ai…! Commença Miki en souriant avant de se rendre compte que ce que disait sa protégée était finalement vrai.

-…

-Zut !

-T'es vraiment un gamin."

Bizarrement, juste après cette phrase, Daniel entendit un cri venant droit sur elle. La jeune fille vit alors Haizaki Shougo, celui qu'elle avait totalement HU-MI-LIE en seulement quelques secondes en lui donnant seulement un coup, la pointer avec son doigt en ayant un visage rouge de colère.

-"Toi ! Hurla l'argentée en haletant.

-Oui ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda innocemment la jeune fille.

-Tu vas me le payer !

-Pourquoi ? Tu as toi-même dit que tu me laissais le premier coup. C'est toi et ton arrogance qui êtes à blâmer.

-J'en ai rien à fou** ! Je vais te rendre ce que tu m'as donné !"

Haizaki lança alors son poing en direction de Kei mais au moment où elle était sur le point de l'éviter et attraper le bras de son assaillant, Miki l'avait devancé… de plus, il arborait maintenant un air aussi froid que la glace. Daniel sut alors à cet instant que sa personnalité et son apparence ne faisait plus qu'un.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?! Hurla Shougo en dévisageant l'ange d'un air mauvais.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Répondit Miki.

-_Mince, mauvais… Humain VS Ange, ce n'est pas très équilibré. _Pensa distraitement Daniel en continuant de manger sa nourriture.

-Je veux tout simplement mettre une raclée à ce mec.

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Fit l'ange en resserrant sa prise sur le poignet de son adversaire.

-Tu veux t'battre petit cœur ? Déclara Haizaki en laissant échapper un sourire moqueur.

-Seulement si c'est nécessaire."

Kei ne réagissait toujours pas, même quand Haizaki essaya de porter un coup à son ami et que celui-ci évita. Miki n'essayait pas d'attaquer l'argenté, il se contentait d'éviter les attaques avec un visage neutre. Leur dispute dura dix minutes, Daniel avait fini ses frites et décidait d'attendre que l'un ou l'autre abandonne.

Cinq minutes plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Shougo refusait obstinément d'abandonner et continuait d'essayer de frapper Miki…

Laissant échapper un soupir, Kei se leva et se dirigea vers les garçons. Elle se mit entre eux deux avec une facilité déconcertante et attrapa chacun l'un de leurs poignets avec la même facilité. Puis, elle mit un coup de genou à son ange et un coup de tête à Haizaki. Tombant à terre, ils la regardèrent tous les deux avec des yeux surprit avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole d'une voix forte :

-"Vous êtes vraiment des gamins… Bon, Miki rentre à la maison, je vais régler ça.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama l'ange.

-Tu m'as bien entendu.

-Mais…

-Maintenant."

Ce seul mot fit taire son gardien qui partit une dizaine de secondes plus tard avec un visage mi-penaud mi-inquiet sur le visage… avant de disparaître complètement dans les fourrées. Après qu'il soit partit, Haizaki se releva et regardait la jeune fille avec des yeux méfiant. Cette dernière se dirigea alors vers le banc où elle était précédemment assise pour prendre le seul aliment qu'il lui restait, c'est-à-dire son hamburger avant de le lancer doucement dans les mains de Shougo. Celui-ci, par réflexe l'avait attrapé et la regardait maintenant avec des yeux interrogateurs :

-"C'est pour ça qu'on s'est battu, non ? Et vu ton caractère, tu n'as pas encre dû manger. "

L'argenté allait refuser quand son ventre fit un bruit qui confirma l'hypothèse de la jeune fille. Grommelant un remerciement à peine inaudible, il s'empressa de déballer sa nourriture nouvellement acquise et de croquer à pleine dent. Mais après qu'il eut fini, Daniel sentit encore la faim la tirailler donc elle se fit la réflexion de repasser au Maji Burger pour le dîner de ce soir…

-"_Aaaah… Ça m'apprendra à être compatissante. _Pensa la brune en poussant un soupir.

-Bon, maintenant… bat-toi !

-Pas envie. Reste tranquille."

Néanmoins, Haizaki ne l'écouta pas et envoya un coup de poing en direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci esquiva en bougeant la tête légèrement sur le côté. Elle lui saisit alors le bras et l'immobilisa sur le banc en mettant le membre d'Haizaki dans son dos. La position dans laquelle ils étaient, était véritablement humiliante, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

-"Pourquoi veux-tu absolument te battre avec moi ? Demanda Daniel d'une voix neutre, malgré son malaise.

-Parce que tu m'as humilié ! Et parce que tu m'as battu ! Cria l'argenté en tentant de se dégager, en vain.

-C'est la réponse d'un gamin qui est un mauvais joueur.

-Je-ne-suis-pas-un-gamin. Dit-il d'un ton courroucé.

-Pourtant, t'en a le comportement.

-J'ai comme même treize ans ! J'ai plus l'âge de mettre des couches !

-Mais t'as pourtant l'âge de dépasser les gens dans une file parce que tu peux pas attendre. Et d'en plus vouloir prendre ta revanche pour un truc aussi banal.

-Mouais… j'avoue mais bon, tu me lâches maintenant ?!

-Non.

-Hein ?

-Je veux des excuses. Premièrement, tu m'as dépassé. Deuxièmement, t'as été insolent envers moi, qui suis ton aînée et pour finir, tu as dérangé mon repas. Alors je mérite des excuses.

-Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt crevé que de te faire des excuses !

-On n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là. Mais… je peux très bien te déboîter un bras pour t'apprendre la politesse. _Oui je pourrais très bien… mais c'est que du bluff et JE-VEUX-DES-EXCUSES._

-Quoi…?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu… Rétorqua Kei en accentuant un peu plus la pression sur le bras pour essayer de paraître plus convaincante.

-Aïe. Attend, attend… tu vas pas vraiment le faire ?

-… Encore un peu plus de pression.

-Aïe ! D'accord ! D'accord ! Désolé, vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais ! Cria Haizaki en grimaçant de douleur.

-Merci…commença la jeune fille en relâchant un peu la pression. Je vais te relâcher…_mais, _si tu essais encore _une fois _de me frapper, c'est plus un bras, mais deux qui vont avoir un _accident. _On est d'accord ?

-Ok.

-Bien…"

Kei relâcha alors complètement le jeune adolescent qu'elle tenait "en otage" pour qu'il s'asseye à côté d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait devant elle sans qu'il n'essaie de la brutaliser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Daniel était à présent tiraillée par la curiosité. D'ailleurs, elle s'engagea immédiatement dans une pente très glissante, très très glissante :

-"J'ai entendu dire que tu as été viré du club de basket."

Regard de tueur de la part de son interlocuteur, ça commençait mal…

-"C'est pas tes oignions.

-Qu-oi ? Fit Daniel d'une manière menaçante.

-Heu… je voulais dire que ça ne te concerne pas vraiment, puisque tu ne dois probablement pas être dans le même collège que moi. Cria presque Haizaki.

-"J'aide de temps en temps… c'est comme ça que j'ai appris ton renvoi.

-Sérieux ?! Mais t'as quel âge ?

-18 ans.

-C'est pas vrai ?!

-Non c'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment la taille à avoir dix-huit ans moi ? Non. J'en ai quinze.

-Ah…ah…

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu vas être remplacé par Ryouta Kise.

-C'est qui ce mec ? Demanda le grisé en haussant un sourcil d'une manière méprisante.

-C'est un mannequin…

-Bah ! Il me remplace par une femmelette ?!

-…laisse-moi finir.

-Ah désolé."

La brune poussa un discret soupir avant de continuer :

-"Seijuro l'a recruté parce qu'il est capable de copier les techniques qu'il voit et de les ressortir avec plus de puissance. Ton capitaine t'a probablement remplacé parce qu'il savait que tu te ferais battre si tu restais. _C'est même pas "probablement", c'est sûr à 100%._

-Quoi ?! Mais je le bat où je veux et quand je veux !

-C'est probablement vrai maintenant, mais Sei, en tant que capitaine doit savoir prendre des décisions en prenant en compte l'avenir de certains membres.

-En clair ?

-"En clair", il pourra certainement te battre dans le futur.

-Ca _ja-mais_ ! JAMAIS !

-Donc, je suppose que c'est là d'où vient le problème. Tu ne supportes pas de perdre à cause du fait que tu ais été remplacé dans le club ?

-…p'tête.

-_Bon, il a pas l'air sûr de lui. Je vais un peu l'aider. _Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'irais pas prouver que tu es le plus fort ?

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-_Purée… il a pas inventé l'eau chaude lui. _C'est simple, défie Ryouta et bat le devant tout le monde. Ça t'endurcira et tu auras prouvé que tu es plus fort que lui.

-Ouais…ouais !" Cria Haizaki, maintenant excité.

L'argenté était presque prêt à lui faire un câlin tellement il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir donné l'idée d'aller humilier son "rival".

-"Mais, il y a un truc qui me chagrine… Fit alors soudainement Shougo.

-Hmm ?

-Je suis sûr de t'avoir entendu appeler cet enfoi** d'Akashi "Sei" et "Seijuro". Et ce Kise, "Ryouta". Et tu m'as dit que tu aidais à l'occasion. Tu les connais ?

-Ouais.

-Comment ?

-Une fois, j'ai aidé Ryouta dans ses devoirs et puis, on a joué ensemble en un contre un et depuis, on est sorti quelques fois ensemble avec les autres de la "génération des miracles"…

-Attend, quoi ?!

-" on est sorti quelques fois ensemble avec les autres de la "génération des miracles"… T'es sourd ou quoi ?

-Non non, répète avant.

-" Une fois, j'ai aidé Ryouta dans ses devoirs et puis, on a joué ensemble en un contre un et depuis" ?

-Oui ! C'est ça. Alors comme ça, tu joues au basket ?

-Ouais, il m'arrive de jouer de temps en temps.

-Et tu l'as battu ?

-Qui, Ryouta ?

-Ouais.

-Ben, ouais à deux reprises.

-Ouah ! Alors c'est qu'il ne doit pas être très fort alors !

-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ? Demanda Daniel avec un ton trop calme pour être honnête.

-Rien ! Rien du tout !

-…"

Kei le regarda suspicieusement et l'argenté le senti. Il essaya alors de changer de sujet de conversation étant donné que celui qu'ils avaient actuellement menaçait son existence.

-"Tiens, je ne sais même pas comment s'appelle mon nouveau pote !

-Tu peux m'appeler Dai mais… on est pote ?

-Ben oui ! Tu as écouté mes problèmes, tu m'aides à les résoudre et tu me remonte même le moral ! Si ça c'est pas un ami !

-Ah… si tu le dis. _Je n'ai fait qu'essayer de préserver l'histoire… et de la rendre un peu plus intéressante._

-Dai ? C'est ton vrai nom ?

-En quelque sorte. _Daniel et Kei… Da de Daniel et I de Kei._

-Bon… ben moi, c'est Haizaki Shougo ! Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Salua Haizaki avec un joyeux sourire.

-De même. Dis donc, tu devrais pas être en cours au faîte ?

-Je sèche… mais tu fais pareille, non ?

-Non. Moi, j'étais malade ce matin.

-Ah bon ? Demanda sceptiquement le grisé.

-Ouais, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi.

-Alors qi t'es malade, pourquoi t'es là ?

-J'suis guérie.

-Mais oui, c'est ça.

-Prend pas ton cas pour une généralité.

-Tu dis que tu es dans le même collège que moi, comme je ferai pour te reconnaître ?

-Tu ne pourras pas et c'est justement pour ça que je mets une capuche.

-Pourquoi t'en mets une ?

-Pour faire parler les curieux."

Après cette phrase, le silence régna quelques instants. Il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi et Miki devait sûrement s'inquiéter de son absence.

-Désolé, je dois y aller.

-C'était qui ce mec au fait ?

-Un copain.

-On se reverra ?

-Ouais, sans doute.

-Samedi ? A 15h ?

-…ok"

Daniel se retourna pour partir mais elle sentit une pression sur son poignet en plus de se faire tirer vers l'avant. La jeune fille se rendit compte que c'était évidemment son nouvel ami qui la tirait contre lui. Kei allait demander des explications en se dégageant quand elle comprit quand l'argenté tenta de retirer sa précieuse capuche. Sans prévenir, Daniel se retourna pour que son dos soit collé au torse d'Haizaki, prit son avant-bras et le renversa en le projetant à terre en le faisant passer au-dessus d'elle. Encore une fois, la jeune fille avait réussi à immobiliser son adversaire en le tenant par les deux avant-bras.

Légèrement haletante, elle prit la parole d'un ton extrêmement menaçant :

-"Refait ça une fois, mais une _seule fois… _et je te _casse les deux bras. _Basketteur ou non."

Sans attendre la réponse, elle le lâcha violemment et partit sans regarder en arrière. En faisant ces gestes, Daniel ne put entendre le seul mot que lâcha Shougo à part des gémissements de douleurs :

-"Intéressant…"

Daniel-Kei Yegunn se dirigeait à grands pas vers le Maji Burger où elle fit des provision. Elle ne regardait personne, la jeune fille était un peu en colère que son nouvel ami lui ait fait un truc pareille… mais elle l'oublia vite en constatant qu'elle était arrivée chez elle après dix minutes de marche en portant presque trois sac de provisions.

La jeune fille déposa les sacs sur la table et mit les boissons dans le frigo avant de monter dans sa chambre pour se changer. Daniel vit alors Miki et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé en passant outre la dernière scène. L'ange était content pour elle de s'être fait un nouvel ami dans le monde qu'elle aimait tant…?

Les deux amis ne quittèrent pas la maison de l'après-midi et quand leur estomacs respectifs humains réclamèrent à manger vers 19h, ils s'empressèrent de mettre les aliments pleins de gras sur la table et commencer à manger.

Soudain, la sonnette retentie, Kei eut un instant peur que Kana soit rentrée plus tôt que prévu à cause de leur petit mensonge et alla vers l'entrée avec une boule au ventre pendant que Miki, qui n'avait visiblement pas entendu, continuait de s'empiffrer.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand la jeune adolescente ouvrit la porte et vit son, ou plutôt _ses _visiteurs :

-Keicchi ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Cria un certain blond, enjoué d'_enfin _revoir son ami.

-_Oh non…_Pensa Daniel avec le plus grand désespoirs.


	34. Interrompue !

Chapitre 34 : Interrompue !

Daniel, en cet instant tragique, était plongé dans le plus grand désespoir. Devant elle, se trouvait toute la génération des miracles. Malgré le fait que la jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal de garder un visage neutre et sans expression, elle ne pouvait réprimer l'angoisse qui naissait très rapidement en elle. La brune avait presque envie que ce soit Kana qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte pour la réprimander de son mensonge au sujet de son absence que la génération des miracles, _au complète_. Même Satsuki. Kei pouvait observer plusieurs réactions :

-Ryouta, Daiki et Satsuki souriaient à s'en fendre la mâchoire.

-Tetsuya arborait, tout comme elle un visage neutre.

-Seijuro, lui, souriait d'une manière pas très chaleureuse.

-Shintaro la regardait en roulant les yeux.

-Et Atsushi mangeait sa nourriture en la regardant mollement.

-"_Alors lui, je le laisse pas entrer". _Pensa Daniel en imaginant sa nourriture avalé par le monstre à la chevelure violette.

Puis, elle commença à parler à voix haute :

-"Salut. Dit-elle tout simplement.

-Keicchi ! C'est comme ça que tu nous accueilles ?! Après tout le chemin qu'on a parcouru ? Cria le pitre de service en pleurant.

-J'ai jamais demandé à ce que vous veniez. Affirma Kei d'une voix neutre.

-C'est méchant.

-Et puis, je parie que c'est Seijuro qui vous a forcé. Il voulait juste savoir si j'avais pas sécher votre entraînement. Et comme je suis pas allé en classe, c'était une bonne opportunité pour lui de voir où j'habite.

Toute la troupe resta silencieuse, même le rouquin. Ce qui en disait long sur leurs motivation Quelques secondes passèrent et Daniel se détendit un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise les yeux de l'horoscopien.

-"Qu'est-ce qui vas pas Shintaro ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Demanda soudainement la jeune fille en se touchant la figure.

-…non, c'est juste que…

-Mido-menton est juste intimidé par ta tenue.

-Je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que Ryouta ne t'as pas sauté à la gorge en te voyant. Commenta Akashi.

-… bah ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?"

D'un point de vue extérieur, c'est vrai qu'on pouvait considérer la tenue de la jeune fille, comme…courte ?

L'adolescente se tenait bien droite et avec les bras croisés et l'arrière-plan de la porte fermée derrière elle, on aurait pu dire que Daniel était une adulte qui réprimandait des gamins qui ont était prit la main dans le sac pendant qu'ils essayaient de lui faire une blague. Elle était habillée d'une chemise appartenant à son amie Kana qui, étant beaucoup trop large pour elle, lui arrivait au niveau des cuisses. Daniel avait aussi mis un short mais il était caché par la chemise bleue… du coup, on pouvait croire qu'elle n'avait que la chemise sur le dos. D'où la gêne de Midorima et l'abstention de Kise… pour les autres, cela ne les dérangeaient pas étant donné qu'ils ne la voyaient désormais plus comme une fille, mais comme un garçon en raison du fait qu'ils le croyaient le jour même où ils l'ont vu.

-"Ah… bah, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un short en dessous…Fit Kei en soulevant sa chemise.

-Keicchi…? Dit Kise après quelques instants.

-Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ryouta ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut entrer !?" Demanda joyeusement le blond.

Daniel se mit à réfléchir rapidement pour faire un calcul, ce qui surprit légèrement les autres :

-_"Alors, voyons : GDM + Miki (un ange) = rencontre = __**problèmes**__. Le verdict est rendu, il est __**hors de question **__que je les laisse entrer__et surtout__** voir **__Miki."_

Kei regarda alors le blond qui se tenait devant elle avant de répondre d'une voix qu'elle voulait monotone :

-"Désolé… mais non. La maison est en désordre et j'ai pas eu le temps de ranger. En plus, Kana ne serait pas contente de voir que j'ai invité des garçons sans son autorisation. _Tu parles, elle serait ravie, oui… _

-Ah. Dommage ! Cria Ryouta, visiblement déçu.

-Tu as des choses à cacher dans ta chambre?" Demanda Aomine d'une voix intéressée.

Kei le regarda, les yeux impassible avant de sourire et de reprendre la parole :

-"On a tous des trucs qui sont plus ou moins à cacher. Surtout dans son territoire personnel."

La jeune fille se mit à regarder Aomine Daiki :

-"Des magazines qui ne sont certainement pas d'ordre scolaire, si vous voyez ce que je ceux dire…

-Des objets plus ou moins insolites. Continua-t-elle en regardant Midorima Shintaro.

-De la nourriture qui ne devrait pas être dans sa chambre à coucher. Dit-elle appliquant son regard sur Murasakibara Atsushi.

-Des photos prises en quantité de quelqu'un qu'on admire ou qu'on aime. Ajouta la brune en dirigeant son regard vers Ryouta Kise et Satsuki Momoi.

-Une passion quelconque." Fit l'adolescente en regardant Tetsuya Kuroko.

Daniel s'arrêta un instant pour poser son regard sur la personne qui était désormais son capitaine et de reprendre avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus :

-"Et enfin, des armes blanches. "

Un silence gêné (pour certains) régna, ce qui fit penser à Kei qu'elle avait presque, voire tout juste. Akashi Seijuro reprit la parole d'un ton calme mais ça ne collait pas vraiment avec le sourire qu'il arborait :

-"Et dans ton cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

-Ah… si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus un secret." Répliqua Daniel en souriant largement, ce qui eut pour effet de piquer la curiosité de certains… non, en fait tous voulaient savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Et sur cette dernière extrêmement énigmatique de la part de notre chère Daniel, le sujet fut clos ! Ensuite, ils parlèrent de la journée manquée de la jeune fille, les évènements qui s'étaient passés en son absence, l'entraînement au club, etc… Puis, ils partirent mais Daniel avait assuré à son ami Ryouta qu'elle reviendrait demain… mais par contre, elle a omis le fait de lui dire parce qu'elle voulait voir son affrontement avec Haizaki, parce que même si le blond allait perdre, la jeune fille voulait tout de même voir ce match plus qu'intéressant.

* * *

Quand Daniel-Kei Yegunn referma la porte de la maison, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Malgré le fait qu'elle se soit montré impassible et fière devant les garçons, elle avait tout de même eut une grande inquiétude quand elle les avait vu devant sa porte.

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit un poids sur ses épaules et un regard la transpercer. Miki la regardait avec inquiétude et avec un sentiment de… peur ? Elle eut envie de l'envoyer balader, lui et son contact physique mais elle se retint en voyant le visage de son ami.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…

-Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai pris trop de temps pour les envoyer balader ?

-…

-Tu as trop mangé ?

-Ben…En fait…

-Quoi ?

-Ben comme tu revenais pas… j'ai accidentellement mangé ta part. Avoua Miki d'une voix tremblante.

-…Tu plaisantes j'espère…?

-Je suis désolé ! Cria l'ange avec crainte, ce qui se transforma en terreur pur en voyant les yeux de sa protégée.

-…"

Ce jour-là resta longtemps dans l'histoire. Ce jour-là, bon nombre d'habitant de la Terre purent entendre un cri déchirant. Certains crurent que l'apocalypse était arrivé, d'autres songèrent à des extraterrestres ou d'autres idées du même genre. Mais personne, à part une certaine adolescente ayant le nom de Daniel-Kei Yegunnn et un certain ange à moitié mort, n'aurait pu dire d'où venait le cri le plus terrifiant que l'humanité ait connu. Bien sûr, ça ne s'était pas arrêté là… les habitants de la ville purent encore entendre les cris et gémissement jusqu'au petit matin. Qui c'est ce qui s'était passé, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut tout aussi mouvementé. Un jeune suicidaire dénommé Miki s'était presque invité dans le lit de Daniel. Enfin, pas complètement… il avait juste posé sa tête près du corps de la jeune fille et la moitié de son corps était accroupi par terre. C'est pour cela que quand Kei s'était réveillée, elle ne le tua pas tout de suite… la soirée d'hier avait été plutôt _mouvementée _et elle-même était assez fatiguée des efforts qu'elle avait fait pour lui courir après avec un couteau en main. Elle avait dû se servir Et de ses jambes ET de son bras pendant des heures et des heures.

Sans le réveiller, la jeune fille se prépara et mit son uniforme habituel pendant que l'autre remuait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver un peu plus de confort dans sa position. Sentant un sentiment de culpabilité et de protection monter, Daniel le leva délicatement, ce qui ne fut pas très difficiles grâce aux CDM et le mit dans son lit. Quand l'adolescente remonta la couverture, il était presque l'heure d'y aller, elle prit donc rapidement son petit déjeuné et courra vers son établissement, toute excitée à l'idée de voir le match entre Kise Ryouta et Haizaki Shougo… en emportant quelques objets plus ou moins insolites avec elle que la jeune fille gardera pour un peu plus tard.

Sur le chemin, elle s'acheta un sandwich à une boulangerie que l'adolescente avait repéré pour ne pas avoir la conscience tranquille pour que Kana ne puisse pas savoir qu'elle avait encore sauté un repas…au moins elle allait manger quelque chose, donc son amie ne pourrait pas se plaindre.

* * *

Enfin arrivée au collège, Daniel allait se diriger vers la porte quand elle vit quelqu'un arriver par derrière, pour littéralement, se jeter sur elle. Daniel eut heureusement le temps d'esquiver "l'attaque" et pu voir le visage de son "agresseur" : Akito.

Suivit évidemment de : Aito et Akira.

-"Ah Kei ! On t'as pas vu hier, t'étais où ?

-Malade. _Je vais tout de même pas leur dire que c'était parce que je manquais de sommeil ! _ Répondit tout simplement la concernée avec un visage neutre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais ? Demanda Akira.

-…J'avais de la fièvre et j'étais très fatiguée.

-Ah ! Et ça va mieux ?

-Ouais."

Et sur ce dernier mot prononcé avec le plus grand enthousiasme du monde, Daniel entra enfin dans son établissement accompagné de ses camarades. Les trois faisaient la conversation pendant que Kei se mettait un peu à l'arrière en ne participant pas à celle-ci. Jusqu'à ce qu'Akito lui fit part d'une nouvelle "importante" :

-Hey Kei ! Tu ne sais pas la dernière ! Notre cher Aito ici présent nous a avoué quelque chose !

-Ah ? Demanda Daniel, moyennement intéressée.

-Ouais ! Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, c'est-à-dire la maternelle, Aito est enfin réellement tombé amoureux !

-Ah…C'est bien.

-C'est monumental tu veux dire !

-Akito, laisse Kei tranquille, c'est pas si important que ça… Fit Aito en essayant de calmer son ami.

-Mais si ! C'est comme même la première fois que ça t'arrives ! Toi qui flirtais à droite à gauche, tu veux enfin une relation sérieuse, c'est super !

-Je n'étais pas au courant de ça… Intervint alors Akira. Qui est la malheureuse élue ?"

Akito se fit alors un plaisir de donner un léger coup de coude à son ami. Mais c'est Aito qui lui répondu avant lui avec une sourire à s'en fendre la mâchoire, mais aussi avec un regard timide :

-"Elle s'appelle Mika Maotoba. Elle est dans le collège d'à côté et elle a un an de moins que moi.

-Tu lui déjà as parlé ? Demanda Daniel.

-Oui, on s'est croisé quelques fois pour aller en cours.

-Et tu lui as donné ton nom ?

-…non.

-Le collège où tu trouves ?

-…non.

-C'est un peu bizarre mais : l'endroit où tu habites ?

-…non.

-Tu t'es confessé ?

-T'es fou !

-Ok. Vous avez des passions en communs ?

-…je sais pas.

-Des films que vous aimez tous les deux ?

-…je sais pas non plus.

-Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose d'elle ? A part son nom bien sûr…

-…non.

-… (Silence du groupe).

-A mon avis, tu ne devrais pas te confesser… Commença la seule fille de la bande.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira très bien ! Intervint Akito.

-Je suis d'accord avec Kei. Tu devrais d'abord apprendre à la connaître… et ensuite, tu pourras peut-être envisager de te confesser. Continua Akira en haussant la tête.

-Parce que là, tu ne sais rien d'elle. Essaye déjà de devenir son ami. Ajouta Daniel.

-Ouais, pas faux." Avoua finalement Aito.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant leur classe.

* * *

Quand les cours de la matinée furent enfin terminés, Daniel pressa le pas pour se diriger vers le gymnase en saluant rapidement ses amis.

Quand la jeune fille eut atteint la porte du bâtiment, elle s'arrêta. D'abord hésitante, elle se décida finalement à franchir l'entrée et vit tout de suite qu'elle était en avance. Son capitaine et Atsushi était déjà là et ils, enfin surtout Akashi, commençaient à préparer et installer tous le matériel pour commencer l'entraînement. Quand le rouge la vit, il se dirigea vers elle après avoir terminé ce qu'il était en train de faire, toujours accompagné du très fidèle Murasakibara. Les deux lui sourirent très furtivement avant de reprendre un visage neutre, Seijuro prit la parole d'une voix calme :

-"Ah… Kei. Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais voir personne avant au moins une demi-heure.

-Je n'allais pas arriver en retard dès mon premier jour. _Et en plus rater le match de Ryouta ? Jamais._

-Bien, j'aime ta ponctualité, c'est important… et tout le monde n'en possède pas. Que transportes-tu dans ce sac ? Demanda le roux en dirigeant son regard sur ledit objet.

-Oooh, des trucs. Bandages, patchs, serviettes, bouteilles, etc… des trucs d'infirmier quoi.

-Je vois, je suppose que c'est ta tutrice qui t'as appris ?

-Tu suppose bien.

-Mais pourquoi des bandages ?

-Qui sait ? Fit Daniel en haussant les épaules. Quelqu'un pourrait se blesser.

-Bien. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Installe-toi dans un endroit où tu ne gêneras personne.

-Ok. Au fait, bonjour Atsushi.

-Bonjour Kei-menton. Est-ce que tu aurais de la nourriture dans ton sac ?

-Peut-être. Fit la jeune fille en souriant.

-Tu me la donnes ?

-Peut-être après alors. Tu en as déjà dans les mains.

-Tu promets ?

-Oui oui." Affirma Daniel en gardant un visage neutre, malgré le fait que son camarade agisse comme un enfant.

Sur ces dernières paroles et sous le sourire lumineux du violet, Kei se dirigea vers un des escaliers et monta. Après quelques secondes, elle regarda et elle put voir tout le gymnase… et avec sa vue exceptionnel, cet endroit était un parfait poste d'observation pour la jeune fille. Sentant un regard sur sa personne, elle chercha d'où il venait et aperçut Akashi qui souriait… pas rassurant du tout !

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, tout le monde était arrivé. Daniel en profita pour essayer de voir qui était l'entraîneur qui supervisait l'entraînement de LA génération des miracles.

-"_Ou alors, est-ce que c'est Sei qui supervise les opérations ? Peut-être que comme c'est le capitaine…?"_

Daniel vit alors un homme se diriger vers elle, mais elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

-"Hum, excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?"

Kei se retourna alors pour voir que son interlocuteur était un homme plutôt âgé avec quelques rides aux coins des yeux. Il avait de minces cheveux courts gris qui étaient parfaitement peigné. Il avait un peu de barbe autour de la bouche qui se rejoignait en-dessous du menton et portait un costume sombre avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu foncé.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda poliment la jeune fille.

-Ah ! Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas sûr du fait que vous étiez une demoiselle… alors j'ai tenté ma chance.

-Pas beaucoup de gens le remarque. _Personne en fait. _Fit Daniel avec son habituel visage neutre, même si l'autre ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

-Je vois. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Je me suis inscrite en tant qu'aide-soignante.

-Aide-soignante ? Je ne suis pas au courant de ça.

-C'est normal, j'ai rendu le formulaire d'inscription il y a juste quelques jours et je dois officiellement commencer aujourd'hui. Le capitaine et le directeur sont au courant. _Mais comme ce dernier ne voulait pas ébruiter ma présence, il m'a juste chargé de m'occuper de la première équipe. _Eut envie d'ajouter Daniel.

-Bien. Les autres membres sont-ils au courant ?

-Oui, ils étaient là quand j'ai prévenu Seijuro.

-Bien… mais dans ce cas, que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Ici ?

-Oui, ici, à cet endroit. Dit l'inconnu en montrant le sol du doigt.

-Aaah… ici. Seijuro m'a dit d'aller m'installer dans un endroit où je ne risque pas de gêner. Et, ici parce que je peux tout voir de cette plateforme.

-Je vois.

-Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ah oui ! Je manque à mes devoirs, je m'appelle Kozo Shirogane. Enchanté. Annonça-t-il en aançant sa main.

-De même. Répondit Daniel en prenant sa main, activant par la même occasion son œil.

_Kozo Shirogane, entraîneur de la génération des miracles. Homme brillant et intelligent. Attention, semble gentil mais est assez impitoyable. Il sait prendre des décisions pour le bien de l'équipe mais est actuellement inquiet pour l'avenir de l'équipe de la génération des miracles. Aime : Travailler, ses élèves, le sport. Déteste : Ne pas finir son travail et les gens qui ne le finissent pas. Plat préféré…"_

A cet instant, Daniel n'écouta plus les informations qui affluait, résista à l'envie de s'évanouir et adressa un sourire à l'adulte :

-"J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble, entraineur Shirogane.

-Je l'espère aussi. Mais, ça se voit tant que ça que je suis un entraîneur ?

-Oui. Votre poigne est ferme et ne correspond pas vraiment à votre âge.

-Ha ! Ha ! J'ai encore plusieurs années devant moi, tu sais.

-…"

L'entraîneur tourna alors les talons en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour enfin se diriger vers son équipe qui avait sérieusement commencé à s'impatienter.

* * *

A la fin de l'entraînement, Daniel redescendit de son poste d'observation et se dirigea, sous les yeux curieux des membres, vers Midorima Shintaro. Elle ouvrit son sac pour en sortir un rouleau de bandage et le lui tendit en parlant d'une voix autoritaire :

-Shintaro, les bandages de ta main sont un peu défaits, tiens.

-Pourquoi il est froid ? Demanda le vert après l'avoir eu en main.

-Je l'ai mis au frais dans mon sac, si le bandage est froid, ta main ne s'engourdira pas.

-Ah, je vois. Je ne savais pas."

Après quelques instants, il lâcha d'un ton faussement froid :

-"Merci.

-Je t'en prie."

Ryouta arriva alors en courant par derrière et lui sauta sur les épaules.

-"Et pour moi ? Je veux aussi être soigné par Keicchi !

-Tiens, il faut bien t'hydrater. Capitula la jeune fille en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

-Merci ! Cria le blond en prenant l'objet et en soupirant de bien-être en constatant la fraîcheur.

-Je peux en voir une aussi ? Intervint alors Daiki en dégageant Kise de l'épaule de Daniel pour prendre sa place sous les cris du blond.

-Tiens. Fit Kei en lui en donnant une. Et aussi, tes épaules sont un peu raides, met ça."

La jeune fille tendit alors une serviette qui avait été préalablement entreposé avec des glaçons, en sachet, la rendant très fraîche sans être mouillée.

-"Ouah ! T'es organisée, merci !

-De rien.

-J'en veux une aussi ! Cria Kise.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin. Affirma l'adolescente après quelques secondes.

-Mais euuuuh !

-_Y a pas que lui qui agit comme un gamin ! _Pensa avec amusement Daniel.

-Kei-menton ! Je veux à manger.

-_Quand on parle du loup… _Oui, je n'ai pas oublié. Déclara Daniel en lui tendant une boîte de biscuit.

-Merci, j'aime Kei-menton. Fit mollement Murasakibara avec néanmoins un regard d'enfant joyeux.

-Merci.

-Tiens Tetsuya, je t'ai pas oublié. Dit-elle en sortant un milk-shake spécialement pour le fantôme.

-Merci beaucoup, **Kei-kun.**

Kei se dirigea alors vers son capitaine pour lui donner une serviette identique à celle du bronzé et une bouteille.

-"Merci. Dit Akashi.

-De rien."

La jeune fille constata alors qu'Haizaki n'était pas venu, trop absorbée dans leur entraînement, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Laissant échapper un soupir déçu, elle garda tout de même l'espoir qu'il viendrait. Son regard s'est verrouillé sur la porte d'entrée, ce qui n'échappa pas au roux qui se demanda si elle ne s'était pas ennuyée.

Finalement, tous partirent pour aller manger.

* * *

Après les cours, l'entraînement reprit et l'équipe se rassembla comme à midi. Daniel fit la même chose que précédemment, à part quelques détails près. Dirigeant toujours son regard sur la porte, elle attendait toujours que Shougo fasse son apparition…

… mais rien.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Daniel resta pour ranger le matériel et rester le plus longtemps possible mais rien n'arriva. Poussant un très profond soupir de déception, Kei s'en alla la dernière, les autres étaient déjà partit depuis longtemps, sauf un… Akashi Seijuro bien sûr.

-"Comment as-tu trouvé le club ?

-C'est intéressant. Je ne pensais pas que l'entraînement pouvait être aussi rigoureux. Heureusement que je n'y participe pas ! C'est toi ou l'entraîneur qui s'en occupe ?

-Un peu des deux.

-Ah…

-Tu ne t'es pas ennuyée ?

-Non, pas trop.

-Je vois…"

Seijuro n'insista pas sur le sujet, de toute façon, il n'était que moyennement intéressé sur le fait qu'elle s'intègre ou pas. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Daniel n'arrêtait pas de fixer la porte comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

* * *

Le soir, Daniel constata que Miki avait disparu et n'avait laissé qu'une seule note :

-"_La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, ce sera pour ma surprise ! _

_Signé : Ton ange, Miki._

Haussant un sourcil, Daniel alla manger et se coucha tôt pour se remettre de son utilisation de son œil. Elle mit son alarme et s'endormie alors profondément.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille avait failli casser son portable.

-"_Rien de plus insupportable qu'une voix mécanique qui te réveille". _Pensa avec irritation Daniel.

Elle se prépara vite, prit ses fourniture d'infirmière, son déjeuner et partit de la maison de mauvaise humeur, elle n'avait pas vraiment digéré le fait qu'Haizaki ne s'était pas montré hier et elle espérait qu'il allait se montrer aujourd'hui.

Comme d'habitude, elle retrouva les trois garçons qui l'attendaient devant le portail. Comme toujours, elle ne vit pas la génération des miracles le matin et comme d'habitude, les cours étaient mortellement ennuyants. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour récupérer et s'endormit discrètement sur son bureau.

""""""""""""""""""""""

A midi, elle apprit que l'entraînement était reporté après manger. Daniel alla donc s'installer dans un endroit calme avec ses amis pour manger tranquillement. Et dix minutes avant treize heures, elle quitta ses amis pour se diriger vers le gymnase.

L'entraînement commença quand tout le monde arriva mais comme Daniel était arrivé un peu avant eux, personne ne la remarqua.

* * *

Daniel regardait l'entraînement avec des yeux fatigués. Elle était encore un peu fatiguée à cause de l'utilisation de son œil et elle avait maintenant la confirmation que c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir l'utiliser. C'est alors que Kuroko s'effondra, Daniel descendit aussi vite qu'elle put et alla vers lui en trottinant. La jeune fille fit son diagnostic sous les yeux inquiets des autres, il était tout simplement épuisé… par l'entraînement sûrement. Aomine rit mais ce fit réprimander par Seijuro. Tetsuya put se reposer et Kei veilla sur lui, par devoir.

Peu de temps après, le visiteur tant attendu arriva. L'homme que Daniel attendait avec une grande impatience arriva. Haizaki Shougo arriva.

Il s'avança et entra dans le gymnase avec un air hautain sur le visage… comme attendu d'une personne comme lui.

Akashi, le capitaine s'avança, sa bande à quelques pas derrière lui... à part évidemment Kei et Tetsuya qui étaient sur le banc. Shirogane, lui était dans son bureau, en train de préparer des fiches d'entraînement.

-"Haizaki, que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda le roux avec une voix menaçante.

-Voir celui qui m'a remplacé.

-Va-t'en d'ici.

-Tu 'es plus mon capitaine, j'ai aucune raison de t'obéir.

-Tu ne lui obéissais pas non plus quand tu étais dans l'équipe. Fit remarquer Midorima.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. J'ai jamais été du genre docile, pas comme tes larbins."

Les autres tiquèrent mais ne dirent rien.

-"J'ai entendu dire que tu m'avais remplacé par _un mannequin _? Fit Haizaki d'une manière qui dans sa bouche sonnait comme une insulte.

-En effet. Confirma Seijuro d'une voix neutre.

-Je pensais pas que tu étais tombé aussi bas, Akashi. "

Puis, il remarqua enfin Daniel et Tetsuya.

-"Tiens, y a un nouveau ? La femmelette vous suffisait pas…? En plus de l'autre incapable.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit "la femmelette" ? Intervint alors Kise, n'en pouvant plus.

-Ryouta. Prévint Seijuro.

-Ah non Akashicchi ! Il a carrément insulté Kurokocchi, je vais pas laisser passer ça !

-Tu "ne vas pas laisser passer ça" ? J'attends de voir.

-…

-Je te propose un petit un contre un pour voir qui est _réellement _le plus fort. Parla calmement l'argenté en prenant une balle et en la faisant tournoyer sur son doigt.

-Ryouta. Intervint Akashi pour la seconde fois.

-Je vais le faire !"

A ce moment, Akashi soupira. Et Daniel laissa échapper un très furtif sourire. Très furtif, mais qui n'échappa à son capitaine. Il était d'ailleurs en train de se triturer le méninge en quête de réponse au sujet de son nouveau membre.

Mais !

A ce moment, une voix retentit dans le gymnase, une voix qui venait du haut-parleur :

-"_**Kei Yegunn est attendue dans le bureau du directeur. Kei Yegunn est attendeu dans le bureau du directeur**_**. **_**Immédiatement".**_

Un moment de silence...

_-"non. Non. NON. NOOOON! Mais c'est pas possible ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Dame fortune pour qu'elle me haïsse autant ?! " _Cria intérieurement la jeune fille avec une grimace.


	35. Souffre-douleur

Chapitre 35 : Souffre-douleur

Au moment où la fin du message avait retentie, Daniel avait laissé échapper une grimace, replie de toute sa frustration et de sa colère. Dans son esprit, la jeune fille maudissait de tout son être, de toute son âme le responsable de toute cette colère. Cependant, Daniel reprit un air maussade aussi vite qu'il avait disparu et resta assise quelques secondes de plus, espérant vainement que l'administration s'était trompé de nom… encore une fois, vainement.

Les autres, à part Haizaki qui ne savait pas qui elle était, la regardaient avec des yeux curieux… parce que, généralement, quand un ou une élève se faisait appeler dans le bureau de leur directeur, ce n'était jamais bon signe… d'ailleurs c'est pareille dans tous les établissements des différents mondes.

Kei regarda alors son "patient" pendant quelques instants avant de diriger son regard vers son capitaine roux, qui la regardait tout comme les autres avec un certain étonnement… mais Daniel pouvait aussi déceler une pincée d'irritation en lui. Visiblement pas au courant que l'un des membres de son équipe soit appelé sans son consentement, il était certainement frustré de ne pas savoir le pourquoi du comment de toute l'affaire. Daniel devina qu'il rendrait certainement une visite à son cher directeur bien-aimé.

Néanmoins, la brune ne pouvait réprimer un certain sentiment de meurtre, tout le monde pouvait le voir dans son regard et c'est la raison pour laquelle personne ne disait rien. Même si la jeune ado voulait absolument voir le match palpitant entre Ryouta Kise et Haizaki Shougo et bien qu'elle n'aime pas recevoir des ordres et en particuliers des adultes, désobéir à cet instant entraînerai un sentiment de suspicion chez les autres membres. Mais…

-"_Mais c'est une occasion qui ne se représentera pas avant des années !" _Pensa Kei en serrant les dents.

Finalement, Daniel se leva, serrant les dents et pestant intérieurement, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la sortie du gymnase avec rapidité et frustration… et sans regarder derrière elle, Kei sortit et les autres la regardèrent jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse de leur champ de vision.

* * *

Daniel était maintenant dans le bureau du directeur du collège Teiko, un peu essoufflée. Elle espérait que son entretien avec celui-ci ne durera pas trop longtemps et qu'elle pourrait voir au moins la fin du match.

L'homme était assis à son bureau et elle se tenait en face de lui. Il brisa le silence qui s'était installé d'une voix calme mais autoritaire :

-"Bonjour Kei. Je vais être bref, je t'ai fait venir pour t'avertir que tu n'as dorénavant plus aucune heure de permanence.

-Puis-je savoir la raison de ce changement ? Demanda Daniel en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai remplacé ses heures de fainéantise par des heures de travail. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu suivras des cours supplémentaire dans les matières où tu es faible… Le japonais par exemple.

-_C'est une blague ? _Faillit dire la jeune fille.

-Puisque tu es notre meilleure élève, je ne veux pas que ton niveau baisse à cause de ton club.

-En avez-vous parlé à ma tutrice ? Demanda Daniel d'une façon qu'elle ne voulait pas insolente.

-Oui. Elle était assez réticente mais je l'ai convaincu. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir tout le temps utiliser ton casque. Etre la meilleure ne suffit pas pour me faire tout laisser couler et ainsi, tu auras plus de chance pour ton avenir."

L'adolescente tiqua à ce mot. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit employé pour son compte par l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

-"Bien.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir qui sera ton professeur ?

-_Non, je ne veux pas savoir qui sera mon professeur. Je veux partir de ce foutu bureau pour aller voir ce foutu match ! _Eut encore envie de dire Daniel sans pour autant le faire. Qui sera mon professeur ?

-C'est quelqu'un de très compétant. Il s'appelle Katsunori Harasawa. J'ai entendu dire qu'il savait s'y prendre avec les adolescents et qu'il était très intelligent.

-_Katsuno-quoi ? J'ai pas suivi la fin... Bon, de toute façon, on s'en fiche. _Combien serons-nous ?

-Hein ?

-Combien serons-nous dans cette classe de cours supplémentaire ?

-Tu seras toute seule. J'ai insisté à ce qu'il s'occupe spécialement de toi.

-…Pourquoi ? Il y a d'autres…Commença Daniel.

-Tu iras, un point c'est tout. Des sanctions seront appliquées si tu ne suis pas les règles.

-…Bien.

-Je suis content que tu comprennes.

-…_Pas le choix en fait. _Dans quelle salle je devrais aller ?

-Dans la X. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas être en retard.

-Oui. Je peux partir maintenant ? Il y a encore entraînement. _Et avec un peu de chance, Haizaki est toujours dans le gymnase. _

-Oui. Tu peux y aller."

Daniel se leva et marcha d'un pas lent vers la sortie en marmonnant faiblement un "au revoir". Quand elle referma la porte du bureau du directeur, la jeune fille avait le regard sombre, très menaçant… qui faisait presque aussi peur que celui de son capitaine. Cependant, Daniel se dépêcha de retourner au gymnase, son objectif de voir Haizaki en action n'étant pas atteint, elle courra aussi vite qu'elle put.

* * *

Quand Kei arriva enfin devant les portes de son gymnase, elle vit pour son plus grand malheur Haizaki sortir au moment même du gymnase. Ce dernier la remarqua et lui fit un sourire triomphant, certainement pour la narguer du fait qu'il est battu Kise… pour sa plus grande surprise, Daniel lui rendit son sourire, mais celui-ci était n'était pas vraiment rassurant… car oui, Daniel avait encore son air sombre et son regard de tueur. La jeune fille dépassa Haizaki après que son sourire ce soit fané pour voir un blond sur le banc… limite en train de pleurer. Tous les autres membres étaient autour de lui et la jeune fille s'avança pour pouvoir entendre la conversation :

-"C'est pas grave Kise, tu pourras le battre plus tard ! Cria Daiki.

-C'est vrai, ne te laisse pas abattre ! Ajouta la manager.

-Kise-menton, je crois que tu devrais prendre du chocolat. Ça aide contre cafard. Conseilla Atsushi.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ais perdu. La chance des Gémeaux et à l'avant dernière place aujourd'hui, juste avant les cancers… c'est pour ça que j'ai pris mon objet porte-bonheur.

-**Midorima-kun**, tu ne devrais pas enfoncer le clou. Réprimanda Tetsuya.

-…" (Seijuro)

Le capitaine restait silencieux. Mais il remarqua Daniel et tourna la tête vers cette dernière qui les regardait toujours. Les autres, imitant son geste rencontrèrent enfin la mine diabolique qu'arborait leur infirmière. Daiki joua le premier avec sa vie et prit la parole :

-"Hey… Kei, ça va ? On dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un.

-Ca se pourrait.

-Ah…?

-Je m'absente un peu."

Mais avant de partir, Daniel se tourna vers le blond qui avait toujours un visage triste ;

-"Désolé pour ça Ryouta."

Et sans attendre une éventuelle réponse, la jeune fille tourna les talons sous les regards, soit compréhensif, soit curieux des autres.

* * *

Kei arriva quelques minutes plus tard à l'endroit de sa réconciliation avec son ami Aito. Elle se dirigea alors vers un arbre, enleva son casque pour le poser un peu à l'écart, et… commença à frapper la pauvre plante…

-"Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez ce conna*** ?! "Pour ton avenir", c'est ce qu'il a trouvé pour justifier son puéril et pitoyable abus de pouvoir ? Mais qu'il aille se faire f*** ! Ok, je suis pas non plus une sainte, mais comme même, c'est de sa faute pour être aussi… rhaa ! J'ai comme même dû faire du chantage pour pouvoir entrer dans un club quand même ! Et maintenant, il se fait sa petite vengeance alors qu'à la base, c'est juste de sa faute ! Et en plus, il m'a fait raté un des moments les plus important de ma vie dans ce monde !"

Daniel avait hurlé de toutes ses forces tout en donnant de violents coups de pieds à l'arbre qui se tenait devant elle… et évidemment décuplés par les CDM. Et plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'arbre finit par rendre l'âme et sous les yeux effrayés de Kei… s'effondra. Haletante, Daniel était très fatiguée… elle avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour se défouler en plus d'être encore sous l'effet négatif de son œil qu'elle avait utilisé. Finalement, elle s'en alla pour rejoindre son club.

Mais ! Avec toute cette colère et frustration qu'elle avait et qu'elle a évacué, Daniel avait été trop déconcentrée pour pouvoir sentir la présence d'un intrus se cachant dans les fourrés à son insu.

-"**Wow, ça fait peur…" **Fit l'intrus en question en soufflant, assez impressionné mais en laissant tout de même échapper un sourire.

* * *

Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Atsushi et même Akashi était tous en train de s'entraîner quand Daniel entra dans la pièce, essoufflée. Chacun la regardait avec curiosité mais personne ne fit de commentaire.

La jeune fille se hissa, ou plutôt rampa, jusqu'à sa plateforme personnelle et s'effondra mollement, telle une serpillière sur le sol glacé. Trop fatiguée, elle ne sentit pas qu'on l'approchait :

-"Eh bien ! Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu as fait pour te mettre dans cet état ?"

Daniel tourna la tête pour voir l'entraîneur de l'équipe, elle se redressa par politesse et lui répondit d'une voix empreint de fatigue :

-"Pour être honnête, je me suis défoulé sur un innocent. Disons que j'étais un peu en colère et que dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de frapper, alors…

-Et cet innocent… est un élève ?

-Non, je ne prendrais jamais ce risque juste pour me défouler, c'était un des enfants de Dame Nature.

-Ah, je vois… C'est bien. Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire sans me faire punir, alors désolé, mais non.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui oui.

-Bon…"

Après quelques secondes, l'entraîneur partit et alla rejoindre ses élèves, laissant Daniel se reposer.

* * *

Kei fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Elle se leva et chercha l'origine de la voix… pour trouver son capitaine qui lui faisait signe pour qu'elle vienne. La jeune fille descendit encore un peu fatiguée et bailla mais elle n'essaya pas de contester... elle était trop fatiguée pour ça.

Quand Daniel arriva au niveau de son capitaine, celui-ci fronçais les sourcils dû au fait que son interlocutrice n'avait pas l'air de grandement s'intéresser à lui… et cela l'énerva grandement.

-"Ici, ce n'est pas un hôtel, tu ne peux pas dormir et…

-Je suis désolé. S'excusa Daniel à la "Murasakibara", l'interrompant. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-…

-…

-Oui, qu'est-ce que le directeur te voulait ? Demanda le roux d'une voix grave.

-…Je suis vraiment obligée de te le dire ?" Demanda Kei en laissant échapper un soupir fatigué.

Un ballon tomba… et le silence régna. Même si leur gymnase était plutôt vaste, chacun des membres de la génération de miracles pouvaient entendre la conversation et tous virent que leur nouvelle recrue était presque dans le même état que leur ami Murasakibara Atsushi à son habitude. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, ne se tenait pas bien droite, avait l'air fatiguée et surtout, son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre que de l'ennui et de la fatigue, alors qu'elle était en face de leur capitaine tyrannique, elle n'était même pas effrayé. Juste blasée… bref, c'était un sosie du violet.

-"Oui. Répondit Akashi en gardant son sang-froid, même si on pouvait voir une dangereuse lueur dans ses yeux.

-…

-…

-Le directeur m'a donné des heures de travail supplémentaire.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-D'après lui, il ne veut pas que sa meilleure élève baisse son niveau à cause de mon adhérence au club… alors il a enlevé toutes mes heures de perm. _Celles que j'utilisais pour me reposer… cet enfo***._

-Je vois. Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi fatiguée ?

-…_Je ne peux __**définitivement**__ pas lui dire que j'ai __**déraciné**__ un __**arbre**__ juste avec la force de mes jambes…_

-Alors ? J'attends…

-…J'ai fait quelques nuits blanches. Mentit Daniel.

-Pourquoi ?

-…Pour étudier. _Mensonge, évidemment._

-Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait d'examens prochainement.

-…On ne sait jamais.

-…

-…

-C'est bien d'étudier mais ne te fatigue pas à ce point. Tu pourrais nous gêner.

-Je sais… pas besoin de me le rappeler. Tu voulais autre chose ?

-Peux-tu me donner une de tes serviettes froides ?"

Daniel le regarda un peu, avant de répondre par une voix neutre :

-Désolé, mais tu n'en as pas besoin. Tes épaules ne sont ni raides et ne sont pas assez chauds pour ça.

-… Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Seijuro après quelques instants.

-Je le sais parce que Kana m'a appris.

-Que t'a-t-elle apprit d'autre ?

-Pas grand-chose, juste les bases.

-…"

Puis, ils se séparèrent et l'entrainement pu reprendre presque tranquillement. Akashi, même si il ne le montrait pas, était très énervé e tyrannisait encore plus que d'habitude les autres membres… inconsciemment ou pas.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le plus grand calme. N'étant avec aucun des génies qu'elle connaissait, Daniel put passer une journée tranquille et en profita pour encore dormir pendant les cours. A la fin de ceux-ci, Kei rangea tranquillement ses affaires pendant que ses amis l'attendaient, ils avaient tous décidés de rentrer ensemble puisqu'ils avaient découvert il y a peu qu'ils habitaient dans, ou presque, le même quartier.

Mais !

-"Keicchiiiii ! Cria un hystérique en sautant sur la malheureuse jeune fille qui avait réussi in extremis à ne pas tomber.

-Ryouta, ne fais plus jamais ça. J'ai vraiment failli tomber là… Réprima doucement Daniel.

-Désolé ! Mais je ne t'ai plus vu après l'entraînement, je me demandais si Akashicchi ne t'avais pas enterré dans un coin !

-Comme tu vois, je suis toujours en vie."

Kise remarqua alors les trois garçons qui accompagnaient sa chère Kei. Il fronça ses sourcils avant de faire une moue :

-"Qui sont-ils Keicchi ?

-Ah…

-Je m'appelle Aito. Lui, c'est Akito et lui, Akira. Nous sommes des amis de Kei. Dit-il en désignant tour à tour le petit groupe.

-Salut ! Cria Akito.

-Bonjour. Salua Akira.

-Heu…salut ! Répondit Kise.

-…(Daniel).

-Dis, dis Kei… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille manger une glace avec moi ? C'est moi qui paye ! Demanda le blond en utilisant un large sourire pour essayer de la convaincre.

-Pas aujourd'hui, je vais rentrer avec Aito et les autres.

-Quoi ? Mais…euuuh ! S'il te plaît !

-Demain peut-être.

-Mais demain, c'est samedi !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. _Et en plus, je dois aller traîner avec Haizaki. _Ben lundi alors.

-Mais il faut attendre le week-end !

-Alors dimanche.

-Presque tous les magasins de glace sont fermés le dimanche !

-... Vas-y avec Tetsuya aujourd'hui dans ce cas. C'est ton meilleur ami, non ?

-Il est déjà parti avec Aominecchi !

-Et les autres ?

-Akashicchi, c'est hors de question, il fait trop peur ! Muracchi va me ruiner et Midorimacchi ne voudra pas, tu sais comme il est…

-…

-Ils m'ont tous abandonné ! Ils sont trop méchants !

-Désolé, Ryouta. Mais je ne peux pas, une autre fois, promis.

-…Hmm. Tu ne peux vraiment, vraiment pas ? Demanda-t-il en faisant des yeux de chiots en larme.

-…Ça ne marchera pas sur moi. Désolé, mais trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Un membre de ta famille ?

-Non… Ils ne voudront certainement pas.

-Bon ben… ah ! Et tu as pensé à Satsuki ?

-… Ooooh ! C'est vrai, merci Keicchi ! S'exclama Kise comme s'il venait de découvrir l'idée du siècle.

-De rien, passe un bon week-end.

-A toi aussi !"

Après cette altercation, Daniel reprit la marche avec ses amis et ils repartirent tous chez eux. Mais Kei avait appris au cours de la discussion avec Aito, qu'il s'était présenté à Mika Maotoba et qu'ils avaient fait connaissance.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Daniel était encore un peu fatiguée alors qu'elle finissait sa grasse matinée bien au chaud dans son lit… quand elle se leva, il était midi et demi.

Kei déjeuna vite un sandwich qu'elle s'était faîte, prit une douche et s'habilla, n'oubliant pas de mettre une capuche… mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure de son rendez-vous avec le gris, alors l'adolescente décida d'aller à la bibliothèque.

* * *

Quinze heures allait presque sonner. Daniel rangea son manga et essaya de se dépêcher pour aller à sa destination : Le parc. Sur le chemin, la jeune fille se demanda distraitement ce qu'ils allaient faire et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Kei se trouvait dans le parc. Elle mit sa capuche et se dirigea à l'endroit où elle et Haizaki avaient discuté… et là aussi où il n'y avait personne. Visiblement, Daniel était la première, elle s'assit donc sur le banc en attendant Shougo… mais elle avait inévitablement fini par s'endormir.

* * *

Daniel se réveilla à cause d'un courant d'air plus fort que les autres. Elle se redressa sur le banc jusqu'à ce retrouver assise et regarda l'heure en écarquillant les yeux : 16H35.

-_"Ce conna** m'a posé un lapin ! Et dire que c'était lui qui voulait qu'on se revoit ! Tch…!" _

Kei décida alors de partir mais elle le vit alors derrière elle, en train d'essayer de s'approcher discrètement et furtivement. Daniel fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, attendant qu'il se rapproche un peu… encore un peu… juste un peu plus… ET PAF !

L'argenté _**très **_en retard se prit alors et tout à coup, un coup de poing en plein visage. Pour ne pas se faire mal à elle-même et aussi pour faire plus mal, elle avait frappé avec le côté plat de sa main, près du petit doigt. L'autre, presque assommé avait très certainement comprit pourquoi il avait reçu ce coup…

-"_Mais pourquoi aussi fort ?! _Pensa Haizaki avec douleur.

-T'es en retard… Déclara simplement Daniel comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées avec une voix pas très contente.

-Je sais ! Désolé, je me suis endormi et j'ai pas vu l'heure.

-…d'une heure et demi, faut le faire comme même.

-…Je sais, désolé.

-Pour punition, paie-moi une glace.

-Pfff…! Pas de quoi en faire un plat… marmonna Haizaki.

-…

-Non mais vraiment, on croirait voir une fille.

-Normal, le débile, j'en suis une."

Un blanc. L'autre ouvrit la bouche dû au choc… Un ange passa, puis un deuxième, puis Daniel crut même apercevoir son animal qu'elle avait quand elle était plus jeune.

-"C'est pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi je blaguerai sur ça ?

-Mais… t'as pas du tout de poitrine !

-…"

PAF ! Daniel lui mit un autre coup de poing, pareil que celui de tout à l'heure.

-"Et puis tu cognes comme un mec !

-Suffit d'avoir des crétins devant soi et ça aide.

-T'es plus grande que moi !

-Ca veut rien dire, débile. Une fille peut très bien être plus grande qu'un mec.

-Ta voix est la voix d'un mec !

-Non… ma voix est juste plus grave que les autres filles. Expliqua Daniel lentement comme si elle avait un petit garçon devant elle.

-T'as des muscles !

-Pas tant que ça, je fais juste un peu de sport.

-Mais…mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je me suis fait battre par une fille !"

PAF ! Coup de poing anti-abruti, servi par Daniel-Kei Yegunn.

-"Autre chose ? Tu veux peut-être que je te casse les deux bras comme je te l'avais promis la dernière fois.

-No… non, c'est bon.

-Bien ! Maintenant que tu t'es remis de l'immense choc du fait que je sois une fille, paie-moi une glace pour m'avoir presque posé un lapin.

-Ok…" Acquiesça l'argenté, résigné.

Chose dite, chose faîte, Daniel se retrouva alors une glace à la main avec Haizaki, qui lui aussi en avait pris une.

-"Au fait, tu avais prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Ah ? Euh… rien de spécial.

-D'accord. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais gagné ton match avec Ryouta. Tu as fait combien ?

-Ouais ! Je l'ai EX-PLO-SE ! J'ai fait 34-19 !

-Ryouta a voulu en faire trop je parie.

-Ouais, comme tu dis. Il s'est battu jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Il était réellement pitoyable, juste parce que je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

-Ah… je vois. _En tout cas, on peut pas dire qu'il est modeste. _

-Ah ! Et aussi, ces nuls ont un nouveau membre.

-Oui, j'en aie aussi entendu parler. _Evidemment, puisque c'est moi. _

-Mais tu sais tout ma parole !

-Non, pas tout… mais beaucoup de choses.

-Mouais… enfin bref, au début, je l'avais trouvé un peu faiblard…voire carrément un incapable, comme les larbins d'Akashi.

-_Je vais le tuer. _

-Mais…

-Mais ?

-En fait, je l'ai croisé en sortant du gymnase, et…

-Et ?

-Il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Limite, je le trouvais encore plus effrayant qu'Akashi quand il est en colère… ou en temps normal. Enfin bref, je l'ai suivi…

-_Hein…? Mais à ce moment-là…_

-Et… tu vas p'tete pas me croire, mais ce type à déraciné un arbre en insultant je ne sais qui en utilisant une langue étrangère.

-Haaa, vraiment ? _Mer***, il m'a vu à __**CE **__moment-là ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Le __**seul **__moment où je me déchaîne, il est là, POURQUOI ?! J'ai été maudite à la naissante ou quoi ?_

-Ha ! Ha ! C'est normal que tu sois sceptique, mais c'est vrai !

-Ah bon, tu es sûr que l'arbre n'était pas en dehors du sol avant ?

-Non, il était parfaitement encré dans le sol.

-Ah…Je vois. Que…qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Haizaki se mit alors à sourire d'une manière qui ne rassura pas du tout Daniel, mais alors là, pas du tout !

Kei entendit alors la voix qui lui fit croire presque dur comme faire qu'elle avait été réellement maudite à la naissance et fut, une nouvelle fois, remplie d'un profond désespoir…

-"Hey, c'est toi, Dai ?


	36. Agression à la fourchette

Chapitre 35 : Agression à la fourchette

Daniel avait entendu une voix qui l'a fit grimacer. Elle se retourna et vis l'as, l'ombre et le copieur de la GDM… bref, Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya et Kise Ryouta. Kei les regarda tour à tour pour bien vérifier que ce n'était pas une illusion… mais ce n'en était évidemment pas une.

La jeune fille, en un instant et avec une opération des plus simples analysa la situation qui allait lui tomber dessus :

Trois des membres de la GDM, dont un assez colérique et un complètement (ou presque) influençable + Haizaki shougo, LE joueur qui a battu l'un de ses trois membres, **hier**… en plus d'être assez colérique avec ceux qui ne l'ont apparemment pas battu ou qui n'ont pas gagné son respect = Beaucoup, **Beaucoup de problème. **

Mais !

-"_Bon, je peux m'en sortir… Après tout, ces deux-là, c'est pas vraiment des lumières… mais méfions-nous quand même. Quant à Tetsuya…je ferai mieux de faire attention. Je vais devoir vraiment bien jouer la comédie pour le duper. _

-Ouais c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous trois ?

-Daicchi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec _lui _?

-_Ouh là, on peut vraiment sentir la haine dans sa voix. _Je mange une glace, il m'a invité.

-Pff…dit plutôt que tu m'as obligé.

-La ferme, tu n'avais qu'à pas être en retard _**d'une heure et demie. **_

-Tch.

-Enfiin… Dit-elle en soupirant. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîte ici ?

-Nous avons croisés **Kise-kun **pendant que **Aomine-kun** et moi nous promenions et **Kise-kun **a demandé un match. Nous sommes donc venus ici."

Bizarrement, heureusement et étonnement, Haizaki gardait le silence. Il se contentait de les regarder distraitement en mangeant sa glace.

-"Laisse-moi t'affronter Dai !

-Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Cria Kise.

-Pas maintenant, une prochaine fois peut-être.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Kise.

-… pas envie. Répondit Daniel en détourant la tête en utilisant une voix neutre.

_-Juste pour ça ?! _Pensèrent en même temps ces trois interlocuteurs, plus ou moins de la même façon.

-Et en plus, j'ai promis à Haizaki…

-Oï ! M'appelle pas par mon prénom !

-…j'ai promis à Shougo qu'on se verrait aujourd'hui. Modifia Daniel en essayant de garder son calme sur le ton qu'employait le plus jeune.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser. Passez une bonne journée… **Dai-kun**, **Shougo-kun." **Déclara Kuroko en faisant un arc avant de partir, suivie des deux autres qui protestait un peu.

Les deux mangeurs de glaces regardèrent les trois basketteurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de leur champ de vision. Haizaki prit la parole en soupirant :

-"Aaaah… enfin partit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas parlé ? C'était une bonne occasion de te moquer de Ryouta. Demanda Kei au bout d'un moment.

-Tch… Parle pas comme si tu me connaissais.

-Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'ouvrir quand il ne faut pas.

-Donne-moi un exemple !

-Tu as déjà oublié l'épisode du Maji Burger ?

-…non. C'est le jour au j'ai été battu pour la première fois par une fille.

-Voilà. _Je passe pour la dernière phrase. _Pensa Daniel avec irritation. Alors, pourquoi ? Pas que je me plaigne, hein ! C'est juste de la curiosité.

-…J'ai pas envie de te le dire.

-…

-…

-Bon, tant pis. Mais merci en tout cas.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir fermé ton clapet.

-…

-…

-Je suis pas aussi idiot que tu le crois tu sais…" Déclara soudainement l'argenté.

La jeune fille lui lança alors un regard sceptique et même si Haizaki ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il se sentit vexé de voir que son amie le prenait pour un abruti complet... même si elle avait un tout petit peu raison.

-"La preuve, j'ai très bien compris que tu ne veux pas mêler ta vie scolaire avec ta vie privée.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu as gardé le silence ? Tu avais peur de faire une gaffe…

-Ouais.

-Mais je dois avouer que tu n'es pas comme je l'avais imaginé. Enfin, au début si, mais en seulement quelques heures, j'ai totalement changé ma vision de toi.

-Ah ouais ? Tu me voyais comment avant ?

-Un délinquant insolent, violent, arrogant, sans scrupule et qui vole ce qui n'est pas à lui.

-Hé ! J'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie !

-_Il ne nie même pas le reste… _Insolent, c'est toujours d'actualité mais les autres… enfin, je n'ai pas encore vu ta technique au basket après tout. D'après mes sources, tu serais presque du même type que Ryouta.

-Du même type ? Comment ça ?

-Eh bien… j'ai entendu dire que tu étais assez violent sur le terrain ainsi qu'en dehors. Et qu'apparemment, toi aussi tu peux copier les techniques de tes adversaires mais que tu ne les reproduits pas tout à fait correctement, ça déstabilise l'adversaire et ainsi, il ne peut pas reproduire sa technique. C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé le terme "voler".

-Ouah… mais d'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ? T'es diseuse de bonne aventure ou quoi ?

-… en quelque sorte.

-Hein ?

-Cherche pas".

Shougo laissa quelques minutes passer avant d'engager à nouveau la conversation :

-"Et maintenant, comme tu me vois ?

-Hmm ? Bah, je sais pas. _Une personne qui joue les durs ? Peut-être… ou p'tete pas. Méfions-nous comme même. _

-Et dis, tu me montreras ton visage un jour ?

-Compte pas trop là-dessus. Tu vas devoir rester dans le brouillard comme les autres. _Même si t'es peut-être en passe de le découvrir, je-ne-te-le-dirai-jamais. _

-Rhaaa… Bon ben j'aurais essayé au moins.

-Comme tout le monde…Ah ! Et encore une chose… Recommence une seule fois d'essayer de m'enlever de force ma précieuse capuche…

-…oui ?

-…et je te jure de te mettre le plus puissant poing dans le figure de ta vie. Ce sera mon premier et dernier avertissement, ok ?

-O…oui ! Encore désolé pour la dernière fois.

-Bien, je te remercie.

-…

-J'ai encore une question.

-Hmm ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec moi ? Demanda calmement Kei.

-Ah… Fit Haizaki, comprenant la question. Eh bien, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais te battre avec la force brute et je ne veux pas risquer de me faire tuer, alors…

-_Donc il s'écrase… _Et avec Seijuro ? Il est plutôt effrayant et je ne pense pas que tu baissais autant la tête.

-Tch… Lui ne se repose que sur ses ciseaux, ses larbins et l'intimidation ! Il ne sait pas se battre sans ça. Il est **petit**, **mesquin**, **arrogant** et joue les rois, je ne peux pas approuver ce genre de mec.

-_Comme toi, quoi…_"

Daniel continuait de regarder l'argenté en prenant en compte le fait qu'elle avait repéré trois zigotos près de la fontaine du parc… en train de les espionner et certainement en train d'écouter, mais elle répondit d'une voix calme, ne laissant aucunement paraître le trouble qui se trouvait en elle… et bien sûr préféra se taire au sujet de leur présence.

-"C'est un capitaine, il prend son rôle très au sérieux et se montre intraitable pour le bien de l'équipe._ Enfin, pour l'instant…sa mentalité changera plus tard._

-De toute façon, je ne pourrais jamais le supporter ! Rien que de le voir me donne presque des envies de meurtres… et c'est pareil pour sa bande de larbins. Ha ! Cette troupe qu'on appelle "la générations des miracles"… Pff quelle grosse blague ! Il ne joue que depuis quelques mois et la Winter Cup n'a même pas encore commencée et par-dessus tout, j'ai été remplacé.

-_Hein ?! Comment ça "elle a même pas commencée" ?! Mais attend… c'est vrai ! Je n'ai même pas fait attention… mas quel jour sommes-nous ? _

-Comment peut-on déjà les appeler "génies" ?!

-Haizaki…

-Hmm !

-Shougo, est-ce que tu peux me dire la date complète d'aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît ?

-Hein ? Bah… je crois qu'on est le 24 octobre 20XX, pourquoi ?

-_Heeeein ? Donc la Winter Cup est dans près d'un mois…? _

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Quand auront lieu les préliminaires de l'Interhigh pour désigner les deux équipes qui participeront ?

-Hein ? Bah dans une… non deux semaines.

-Le 7 novembre alors… Et quand commence exactement la Winter Cup ?

-Heu… En hiver, donc le 20-21 je suppose…?

-Donc dans un peu après un mois, hein…?

-Eh bien ! Tu sais beaucoup de chose au sujet de beaucoup de sujets, mais tu ne sais pas quelque chose d'aussi simple ? Et tu te permets de dire que tu fais partie de l'équipe de basket du collège Tei… Aïe ! Mais ça fait super mal !

-Ferme-la !"

Kei n'avait malheureusement pas frappé son ami assez vite, parce que Kise, Aomine et Kuroko en avait assez entendu pour laisser passer des expressions choquées sur leur visages. Daniel le vit, se leva et partit sous l'incompréhension de Shougo qui la regardait avec inquiétude et confusion. Il la suivit en courant un petit peu pour suivre le rythme qu'elle avait adopté :

-"Hey Dai ! J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?

-_Quel crétin ! Il ne savait pas qu'on nous espionnait ! Les trois fouineurs ont tout entendu, c'est bien ma vaine… _

-Dai !

-_Mais, en même temps… il doit y avoir un sacré paquet de joueur dans l'équipe de Teiko, il y a quand même trois branches, ça ne doit pas être pour va, je ne dois pas encore risquer grand-chose. Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'ils découvrent que "Dai" et Kei Yegunn soit la même personne… non seulement il y a une chance qu'ils ne me prennent même pas au sérieux mais en plus, je risquerai de me faire menacer par Seijuro pour lui avoir "mentit". _

-Tu rentres Dai ?

-Ouais, ma mère… -_Ça me fait tout drôle d'appeler quelqu'un comme ça-… _M'a dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Et elle est assez stricte sur la ponctualité.

-Ah… je vois. C'est pas parce que j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas, hein ?

-_Non, à peine. _Non, t'inquiète. Désolé mais je dois rentrer, salut !"

Et avant d'entendre une éventuelle réponse ou protestation, Daniel s'en alla en courant pour se diriger vers un autre lieu. Elle ne savait pas si les trois membres de la GDM allaient la suivre, donc autant prendre ses précautions.

-"_L'un des trois va certainement aller le dire à Seijuro. Il va commencer à inspecter le dossier de chaque membre… eh bien je lui souhaite bon courage. "_

Kei fit le tour du par cet les sema en se cachant derrière un large arbre. Finalement, elle les sema et rentra directement chez elle, se changea, enleva sa capuche et ainsi, oublia tous ses soucis en tant que "Dai" et alla emprunter l'ordinateur de sa tutrice pour le régler sur Français et se plonger dans l'univers merveilleux qu'est Internet.

* * *

Daniel avait passé toute la soirée encrée devant l'ordi. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle y était restée pour tromper son ennui et s'amuser à rechercher des choses qui n'existaient pas… exemple : Elle voulait rechercher quelque chose sur "Kuroko Basket" et elle n'a absolument rien trouvé… mais cela l'avait grandement fait sourire. Elle alla se coucher tard, regardant les mangas qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin et n'ayant rien de prévu, l'adolescente se leva extrêmement tard étant donné qu'elle avait presque fait une nuit blanche… bref, 15h45. A 16h, Daniel entendit des coups à la porte et tout d'un coup, se souvint que c'était normalement aujourd'hui que son amie et apparemment tutrice, Kana rentrait de son voyage en Allemagne.

-"_Bah… elle a les clés, donc pas besoin de se lever_." Pensa Kei, grosse flémarde qu'elle était.

Cependant, les coups continuaient en plus de la sonnette qui retentissait plusieurs fois par secondes… mais rien à faire, elle ne céderait pas.

-"_Si elle veut entrer, elle utilise ses clés ! Moi, je bouge pas."_

Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentie en plus de tout le reste. D'un geste rageur, Daniel le prit, appuya sur le téléphone vert et parla d'une voix irrité mais tout de même calme :

-Quoi ?

-Quoi "quoi"? Ouvre-moi ! Je suis rentrée ! Cria la voix de Kana.

-Tu peux pas le faire toi-même ? Répondit insolemment l'adolescente, de mauvaise humeur qu'on l'ait réveillé.

-Non, figure-toi que j'ai perdu mes clés.

-Bah rentre par la fenêtre alors. Je suis dans mon lit et j'ai actuellement pas envie de bouger.

-DANIEL-KEI YEGUNN ! SOIT TU DESCENDS ET TU M'OUVRES LA PORTE, SOIT JE LA DEFONCE !

-…tu sais que c'est aussi **TA **porte de **TA **maison que tu vas "défoncer".

-…

-…

-Daniel…je reviens d'un très long voyage extrêmement épuisant. Je suis fatiguée, je suis affamée et j'ai des crampes partout. S'il te plaît. Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton de chien battu… ce qui était presque le cas.

-…Bon, d'accord."

Résignée, la jeune fille descendit les escaliers et alla ouvrir la porte avant de saluer son amie et de retourner dans sa chambre sous les cris de son amie qui se plaignait de son accueil si froid. Daniel, n'en pouvant plus à cause de sa nuit blanche, se promit de ne plus jamais faire ça… son corps semblait avoir besoin de plus de sommeil que les autres humains, alors elle ne devrait pas s'épuiser pour quelque chose comme ça et se rendormit très vite. Kana, quant à elle passa derrière son amie pour la border et, indulgente comme elle est, lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Daniel se réveillait et lu qu'il était huit heures du soir. Elle descendit et vit Kana en train de manger et de lui faire signe pour faire de même. Pendant ce repas, Kei s'excusa pour son comportement lors de son arrivée avec beaucoup de gêne en elle et après le dîner se réinstalla dans sa chambre et bien qu'elle n'ait pas sommeil, la jeune fille se força à dormir pour être en forme le lundi suivant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Daniel avait appris qu'elle allait manger au réfectoire. Kana, ayant appris par on ne sait quel moyens que Kei avait mangé presque que des cochonneries lors de son voyage, elle avait décidé de l'inscrire pour que l'adolescente puisse manger des repas complets et équilibrés.

C'est pour cela, qu'à midi, elle se retrouvait toute seule à une table pour manger son plateau… toute seule parce qu'Aito et les autres n'était pas demi-pensionnaire. Mais cette solitude ne tarda pas à être interrompu par trois filles hystériques de sa classe qui lui demandait si elles pouvaient s'assoir à sa table. Daniel accepta par pure politesse et les trois filles commencèrent à parler entre elles en incluant de temps en temps Kei dans leur conversation. A midi et demi, les filles étaient toujours là malgré le fait qu'elles avaient toutes les trois fini leur plateau. Daniel faisait exprès de manger très lentement et attendait que les trois partent pour pouvoir manger son repas tranquillement… mais peine perdu, hélas.

C'est alors que Daniel vit son ami officieux se diriger vers elle. Dégageant sans ménagement les trois filles, il prit place en face de la jeune adolescente sans lui demander son avis et commença à manger tout en la regardant. Kei commença alors la conversation d'une voix calme et faussement intriguée :

-"Tu es… Haizaki Shougo, je crois. Celui qui a battu Ryouta il y a quelques jours.

-Ouais. Et toi, t'es qui ?

-Kei Yegunn.

-T'es l'infirmière des larbins d'Akashi ?

-_Est-ce qu'il sait que je suis une fille ou est-ce que c'est juste pour se moquer de moi parce qu'il pense que je suis un garçon… ? _Comment tu sais ça ? Je ne crois pas que tu fais partie du club pourtant.

-J'ai demandé et on me l'a dit. T'as pas honte ?

-De quoi ?

-D'être leur petite infirmière personnelle ? Demanda Shougo avec un ton moqueur.

-Pourquoi je devrais l'être ?

-...T'es homo ou quoi ?

-_Ok, il disait ça pour se foutre de moi. _Non pourquoi ?

-Alors t'es débile ?

-_Et c'est lui qui dit ça…? _Pensa Daniel. Et toi, pourquoi tu me pose ce genre de question idiote ?

-Juste pour savoir ce qu'un gars comme toi fait avec eux. Tu ne te sens pas inférieur ?

-Non. Pourquoi je le serais ?

-...Donc tu es fort ?"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et Kei le sentait, irritée, elle décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :

-Bon, si t'as un truc à me dire, dis-le au lieu de tourner autour du pot comme ça.

-Ok. Je t'ai vu déraciner un arbre." Déclara Haizaki d'un ton sec.

Daniel ne réagit pas. Grâce à "Dai", elle avait déjà appris qu'il l'avait vu et avait préparé un visage neutre en conséquence. L'adolescente regardait donc Haizaki avec un visage parfaitement sans émotion avant de répliquer d'une voix calme :

-"C'est ridicule. Tu as dû rêver, voilà tout.

-Alors pourquoi étais-tu si fatigué vendredi dernier ?

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-Je me suis renseigné. Il paraît que tu ressemblais à un zombie. Enfin… je peux comprendre, déraciner un arbre peut être fatiguant.

-_Il est fatiguant. _Je n'ai pas une très grande endurance et juste courir m'a épuisé.

-Ouais a d'autre.

-Prend- le comme tu veux, je m'en fiche." Répliqua la brune en essayant de manger vite.

L'argenté ne dit plus rien, il se sentait un peu bête de lui avoir parlé de ce qu'il avait vu sans vraiment de preuve pour lui faire pression. En même temps, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Daniel réagisse de façon si nonchalante et s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle lui jette au moins un regard surpris ou effrayé… mais non, rien. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il commença à lever son bras pour le diriger vers l'assiette de son interlocutrice et essayer… oui, essayé, de filouter quelques morceaux du repas de Kei. Cette dernière prit alors sa fourchette et essaya de lui planter dans la main… mais heureusement ou malheureusement, il esquiva en retirant sa main de justesse et regardait Daniel en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Mais t'es dingue !

-Recommence encore une fois et tu perdras une main…

-Tu sais que tu peux aller en prison pour ça ?!

-Probablement… mais si j'y vais, autant aller jusqu'au bout… tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Daniel en faisant un sourire en mode "Akashi".

-Et c'est moi qu'on traite de délinquant…

-Si tu n'aimes pas le sang, je peux toujours utiliser du poison ou encore te casser les deux bras pour te faire souffrir… Fit Kei, bluffant presque parfaitement en souriant toujours aussi sombrement.

-Hein ? Pourquoi me casser les deux bras ?

-…"

Sur ce dernier silence, Daniel décida qu'elle n'avait plus faim et quitta la table sous le regard perçant de Shougo qui la regardait avec une drôle d'expression, il semblait plongé dans une trop profonde réflexion pour son pauvre cerveau presque inutilisé. Sortant du réfectoire, Kei vit qu'il était presque treize heures et se dirigea vivement vers le gymnase.

Mais juste avant d'entrer et trop déconcentrée à cause de sa rencontre avec Haizaki, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre derrière elle. Cependant, la brune sentit parfaitement une main se mettre autour de sa bouche ainsi qu'un deuxième ne vienne se loger sur sa hanche pour la tirer à l'arrière du gymnase, dans un endroit reculé.

Malheureusement pour l'agresseur, Daniel se reprit très vite, prit violemment la main qui se trouvait au niveau de sa bouche et renversa l'adversaire en le balançant au-dessus d'elle et une fois à terre, elle paralysa ces bras en les tirant pour qu'il forme la lettre X.

Kei fronça alors les sourcils en voyant qui était son agresseur.

-"Toi... T'as envie de mourir ?"

* * *

**NDA : J'espère que vous en avez bien profité parce que ce sera certainement le dernier chapitre pour une longue période. La rentrée est bientôt là et je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour aller sur l'ordi. Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant _Médium Basketique. _Si je le faisais, je préviendrais d'avance ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous laisserez pas dans l'ignorance.  
**

**Bonne rentrée pour ceux que ça concerne et laissez des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir, bon ou mauvais (bien que je préfère les bon)... **


	37. La demande d'une femme presque démone

Chapitre 37 : La demande d'une femme presque démone

Daniel observait avec un visage neutre mais pas dénué de curiosité l'homme qui se trouvait en dessous de son pied. Alors, déjà, il portait l'uniforme de Teiko, avait environs deux ans de moins qu'elle, ses cheveux argenté était désordonnés et pour finir… il était très stupide. Attaquer une jeune adolescente de quinze ans avec une force venant des cieux n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée et Haizaki devait avoir retenu la leçon depuis l'épisode fâcheux de son retard auprès de "Dai" … mais non, il avait _encore _essayé, pour la seconde fois. A la différence près que ce n'était plus Dai qu'il voulait prendre à revers mais son alter égo, Daniel.

Cette dernière décida de jouer profil bas et d'essayer de ne pas s'énerver contre son ami officieux au sol. Ils étaient, certes dans un endroit reculé mais pas assez pour que personne n'entende leur conversation.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'attaquer ?"

-Je le savais ! Je t'ai reconnu Dai !" Cria soudainement l'homme au sol avec un très grand sourire.

Kei eut le réflexe de tirer un peu plus sur ses bras, de façon à immobiliser son adversaire encore un peu plus en lui faisant mal. Elle prit de nouveau la parole sous le gémissement de douleur de Shougo avec une voix qu'elle voulait ferme :

-"Tu sais que c'est un crime ce que t'as essayé de faire ?

-Pas autant que de me casser les deux bras, Dai.

-C'est de la légitime défense. Et arrête avec tes "Dai".

-J'arrêterai quand tu m'auras répondu : T'es Dai, pas vrai ?

-…non. Mentit Daniel.

-Menteuse. Je t'ai reconnu.

-Je suis pas la personne que tu crois.

-Ah ouais ? Pourtant t'as les même tics et manières qu'une amie que je connais."

Kei haussa un sourcil, un peu effrayée même si elle ne le montrait pas. Finalement, sous la détermination qu'elle lisait dans le regard de son interlocuteur, Daniel, non sans avoir poussé un profond soupir d'exaspération, se retira et libéra son agresseur de son emprise.

-"Garde ça pour toi… et on sera quittes.

-Quittes ?

-Ouais, pour mes conseils au sujet de Ryouta.

-Bon, ok.

-Comment t'as su ?

-J'avais juste des soupçons… mais tu viens de me confirmer mon hypothèse.

-Ha… Ha… tu m'as bien eut alors. Mais, si même toi, t'as réussi à me remarquer, je devrais vraiment faire gaffe à l'avenir. Fit Daniel en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Ouais. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu le penses.

-Je sais. Mais encore une fois, garde ça pour toi.

-Pourquoi tu te caches au fait ?

-Hmm ? Ah… longue, non très longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Bah pas moi, je dois aller à mon club. Déclara Daniel en se levant pour partir.

-Ok mais je veux qu'on se voit après les cours. Et je veux voir Kei, pas Dai.

-…ok. Tant que tu gardes ta langue dans ta poche, j'ai rien contre.

-Ouais !" Fit Haizaki en souriant, scellant ainsi leur accord.

Kei lui tourna alors le dos pour retrouver le chemin de la porte du bâtiment, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait faire confiance à l'argenté mais elle espérait juste qu'il n'irait pas crier sur tous les toits que Daniel avait une double identité.

"""""""

Quand Kei entra dans le gymnase, toujours avec son sac d'infirmière, elle alla s'installer dans son coin le plus discrètement possible en espérant, bien vainement, que son capitaine ne la verrait pas. Ce fut le cas pendant quelques instants mais Seijuro, jugent qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire, décida de lui "parler" plus tard, c'est-à-dire à la fin de l'entrainement.

Plus tard, presque à la fin de la séance, Daiki appela Daniel, au grand damne de la jeune fille, qui avait prévu de s'éclipser discrètement. La belle alla donc voir la bête et lui demanda ce que le jeune homme voulait… et il lui répondit avec un sourire amusé que Kei n'aima pas :

-"Je voudrais un massage, s'il-te-plaît."

Heureusement, Daniel ne s'en offusqua pas et se mit derrière l'adolescent qui était assis sur le banc et commença à lui masser les épaules… d'abord tout doucement pour savoir où était les zones sensibles… puis plus violemment, ce qui fit grimacer à plusieurs reprise le dunker. Remarquant ensuite que Midorima avait les mains tremblantes, il délaissa le bronzé qui émit un grognement de protestation avant de se diriger vers le vert.

La jeune fille lui attrapa alors vivement les deux poignets de son interlocuteur qui la regardait comme si elle devenait folle et les examina attentivement en les tâtant avec ses doigts. Daniel parla d'une voix calme mais on pouvait sentir l'irritation dans sa voix :

-Shintaro, est-ce que tu t'entraînes tout seul le soir ?

-En effet, il m'arrive de rester plus tard.

-Et quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu as pensé à reposer tes mains ?

-…

-**Tes** mains et tout ce qui va avec sont **Tes **instruments que **Tu **utilises pour jouer. Si tu les abimes, il te sera difficile de les manipuler comme il faut. Est-ce que tu as toujours le rouleau de bandage que je t'ai donné ?

-…non. J'ai oublié de le retirer de ma poche quand ma mère à fait une machine."

Daniel le regardait d'un air blasé. Comment peut-on être aussi maladroit ? Surtout venant du maniaque Midorima Shintaro. Certes il n'est encore qu'un collégien, mais… c'est tout de même étonnant. Kei alla vers son sac qu'elle avait descendu quand Aomine l'avait appelé, fouilla un peu et en sortit un petit rouleau d'un blanc pur, comme s'il n'avait jamais été utilisé et qu'il était uniquement là pour le vert et un petit tube, lui aussi neuf. Revenant sur ses pas, la jeune infirmière se redirigea vers son patient et les lui tendit.

-"Tiens, fais attention cette fois. Celui-là est tout neuf, il devrait durer au moins une semaine. Et met un peu de cette pommade après l'entraînement. Pour la première fois, tu veux que je te montre comment il faut les mettre ?

-Heu… si tu veux. Mais ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi, ok ?

-Oui oui…

Daniel commença à défaire délicatement l'ancienne couche de bandage pour la remplacer par la nouvelle qu'elle avait apporté, après avoir mis un peu de pommade sur le poignet, les doigts et le plat de la main. La jeune fille ignora les cris d'un certain blond et quand la tâche fut finie, elle se rendit compte que l'entrainement était fini et ramassa son sac pour partir… en demandant une dernière fois s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Recevant une réponse négative, la brune alla partir quand elle se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait son portable… avec évidemment plein de preuves compromettantes sur elle et son monde d'**origine**. Daniel se mit alors à chercher frénétiquement l'objet, passant aussi près du banc où elle avait "soigné" Aomine. Heureusement, Kei le retrouva après quelques minutes à son poste d'observation.

Malheureusement, à peine avait-elle atteint sa destination et mis son portable dans la poche de son uniforme, que Daniel vit un certain roux se glisser derrière elle… ne faisant comme si de rien n'était, l'adolescente posa ses affaires et fit mine de regarder les autres partir pour faire semblant de vouloir ranger après que tout le monde soit partit, en attendant le jugement fatidique. Kei avait une petite idée de la raison de cette discrétion pour lui faire peur… elle soupçonnait que la cause était parce qu'Haizaki l'avait retenu assez longtemps pour la mettre un peu en retard… et Akashi Seijuro ne tolère pas de retard, même venant de ceux qui ne jouent pas.

Poussant un discret soupir, la jeune fille se retourna et fit mine d'être surprise en poussant un cri en croisant le regard du roux.

-"Pourquoi tu m'a pas dit que t'étais là ?! Cria Daniel en feignant d'être irritée.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de le faire puisque tu m'avais déjà certainement repéré.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tu arrives à percevoir Tetsuya, alors tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à me voir moi aussi.

-C'est… exact. Mais de toute façon, tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Quelle est la raison pour laquelle tu étais en retard ? Tes bonnes habitudes se sont-elles dissipées ? Demanda Akashi en croisant ses bras.

-…

-J'écoute.

-_Si je dis que ça ne le concerne pas, je suis certaine qu'il va être encore plus curieux. Mais c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui dire que Haizaki m'a pratiquement agressé."_

Daniel alla essayer de sortir une excuse plus ou moins crédible pour contrer, quand pour une fois, la chance lui sourit enfin :

-"_Kei Yegunn est attendue à l'infirmerie, je répète, Kei Yegunn est attendue à l'infirmerie. _Parla une voix dans le micro.

-_Sauvé par le gong ! Pour une fois… _Je dois y aller, je te le dirai peut-être plus tard. Déclara Kei avant de descendre et de partir en souriant légèrement, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment au rouge.

* * *

Quand Daniel passa les porte du gymnase, elle sourit à s'en fendre la mâchoire, pour une fois, elle ne sera pas de mauvaise humeur quand Kana, qui avait certainement un truc à lui demander, se présenterai devant elle.

Faisant son chemin vers le bâtiment principal, Kei aperçut alors quelque chose… quelque chose de bleu. Quelque chose de bleu clair. Quelque chose qui bouge !

Par curiosité, la jeune fille se rapprocha et vit alors une très belle image :

Son personnage préféré en train de sourire pendant qu'il a un livre entre les mains. Oui, Kuroko Tetsuya en train de sourire… en direct ! Daniel eut alors le réflexe de vouloir prendre son téléphone quand elle se fit justement la réflexion qu'elle paraîtrait extrêmement suspecte si quelqu'un la surprenait… et en particulier Tetsuya, qui ne la regarderait plus jamais comme avant… mais plutôt comme quelqu'un de mentalement instable.

La jeune fille, à son plus grand regret, se détourna pour aller rejoindre son objectif premier, quand…

-"**Kei-kun ?**"

La concernée se retourna avec un cœur battant à cent à l'heure, un visage légèrement souriant mais avec une voix pleiiiine de culpabilité :

-"Ah… salut, Tetsuya.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda le bleuté qui avait retrouvé un visage neutre lui aussi.

-_Dommage, il est tellement plus mignon quand il sourit, surtout sous sa forme de collégien ! _Juste un petit moment…"

Après cette phrase, il y eut un silence gêné… et Kei avait la sensation que ce n'était pas seulement pour elle.

-"Tu sais, je t'ai vu plusieurs fois en train de lire à la bibliothèque X. Est-ce que tu aimes les livres ?

-Hein ? Euh… oui.

-De quel genre ?

-… Les livres fantastiques. Et toi ? Demanda avec une voix que Daniel ne voulait pas timide.

-Aussi. Mais je préfère les livres avec des enquêtes policières. Mais toi, tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer la lecture, une fois, je me suis rapproché en t'appelant, mais tu ne m'as pas entendu.

-Ah oui, ça m'arrive. Une fois, au collège, j'ai raté mon arrêt de bus parce que je lisais. Résultat, je suis rentrée super tard… (**NDA : HISTOIRE VRAIE !)**

-Ah bon ? Demanda Kuroko, un peu surpris.

-Ouais.

-Et personne ne t'a prévenu ?

-Non personne. Ils m'ont tous laissé tomber.

-…"

Ce fut peut-être trop pour le plus jeune qui laissa échapper très léger rire, très léger mais tout de même un rire… pas un rire moqueur, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Tetsuya… non, un rire de comme si on avait fait une bonne blague.

-"Eeeh ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Ça m'est vraiment arrivé, tu sais…

-Non… ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai fait la même chose, une fois.

-…nooon ?

-Si, c'est vrai.

-Ha ! Ha !"

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un rire plutôt discret, se moquant de leur maladresse respective. Ensuite Daniel, ayant complètement oublié la convocation qui l'avait sauvé, discuta presque gaiement de livres avec son confrère littéraire. Tout, ou presque, semblait parfait… quand :

-"_Kei Yegunn est attendue à l'infirmerie… Kei Yegu…"_

Crépitement et un objet qui tombe.

-"_Daniel ! Si tu te grouilles pas tout de suite pour te rendre à l'infirmerie, je te jure que… ! _Cria la voix de Kana, la plus charmante infirmière du collège Teiko… et la seule en réalité.

_-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, j'allais le faire moi-même. _Intervint une voix.

_-Vous l'avez déjà appelé il y a presque un quart d'heure ! _

_Ecoute Daniel, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ! Quand un adulte t'appelle, tu viens ! Arrête ce que tu es en train de faire et viens immédiatement, j'ai une mission de la plus grande importance que je veux te confier, alors tu te dépêche et fissa !"_

Et le silence retomba. Un silence de mort. Un silence qu'on n'a pas vraiment envie d'interrompre sous peine de décès immédiat. Mais quelqu'un le fit, une nouvelle fois :

-"_Tout de suite !"_

Sous ses derniers mots plus que chaleureux, Daniel prit ses affaires qu'elle avait laissé tomber, fit un rapide signe de main en guise d'"au revoir" à Kuroko qui n'avait pas tout à fait comprit ce qui se passait et partit, presque en courant, vers son lieu de destination originel.

* * *

Enfin arrivée à sa destination, Kei put apercevoir le visage irrité de sa tutrice en train de l'attendre sur sa chaise avec les bras croisés. La jeune fille évita un instant avant d'entrer complètement dans la pièce. Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas quand elle vit que Kana l'avait vu et que son expression agacé fut remplacé par une fausse expression accueillante et chaleureuse. La jeune ado fut "gentiment" invitée à rentrer, toujours avec un rayonnant sourire, presque même trop rayonnant au goût de Daniel.

-_Mauvais. _

-Ah Daniel, où étais-tu ? Ca fait une heure que je t'ai appelé.

-_Ca fait à peine quinze minutes._ Pensa avec agacement la brune. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'aimerai que tu fasses une course pour moi…

-Non.

-Tu seras dispensée de cours cet après-midi.

-…Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Je veux simplement que tu m'amènes un paquet que le livreur m'a amené et qui se trouve à la maison. Dit Kana en faisant un sourire sincère cette fois.

-Ok. Répondit Daniel, ne trouvant pas vraiment de choses suspectes.

-Mais je veux que tu y ailles… en tant que Dai.

-…"

Silence.

-"… J'ai deux questions.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le paquet ? Et comment t'es au courant pour Dai.

-C'est normal que je sois au courant, on est presque comme des sœurs toi et moi.

-Comment ?

-…

-Je te le redemande, comment ?

-Bon, ok j'avoue. Je t'ai suivie ce week-end.

-Quoi ? Demanda Kei, énervée.

-Désolé ! Mais tu ne m'as pas téléphoné une seule fois quand je suis partit en Allemagne et tu ne me dit jamais rien, alors…

-Alors t'as pensé que m'espionner, c'était une meilleure solution.

-Espionner est un grand mot… Je t'ai juste vu attendre sur le banc et t'endormir. Je suis allée prendre quelque chose à manger et quand je suis revenue, un garçon avec des cheveux gris n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler "Dai".

-Hein ? T'étais rentrée… pendant tout ce temps ?!

-Ouais…"

Kei souffla en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle demanda d'une voix calme mais pas dénuée d'hostilité la réponse à sa première question :

-"D'accord… et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton paquet pour que je doive me changer ?

-Un truc…

-Quel "truc" ? Demanda Daniel en haussant un sourcil, maintenant intéressé par la raison de la confidentialité de son amie.

-Juste un truc de… adulte.

-C'est quoi, un "truc d'adulte" pour toi ?

-C'est juste quelque chose que je vais offrir.

-… Pour Tatsuma ?

-No… non ! Répondit l'adulte en rougissant.

-C'est vraiment un sujet trop sensible pour toi. A chaque fois qu'on en parle, tu peux pas t'empêcher de rougir. Tu fais comment pour lui parler ?

-Je fixe un point derrière lui et je m'imagine que c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

-…Et quel et l'intérêt de lui parler si c'est pour faire comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre devant toi ?

-…

-Bon. De toute façon, c'est à moitié, pas de mon affaire. Alors je veux bien te ramener ton colis. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux que j'y aille en "Dai".

-Je ne veux pas que Tatsuma te voit !

-Et alors ? S'il me voit, ça fait quoi ?

-Il te demandera sûrement ce que tu as dans les mains !

-Je lui répondrais que je ne sais pas. Et c'est la vérité.

-Il te demandera pourquoi.

-Je lui répondrais que je me suis fait engager comme livreuse pour aider à payer tes frais pour moi.

-… je m'en fiche ! Vas-y en Dai et ne discute pas !

-Ok, pas la peine de t'énerver.

-Bon, si tu y vas en Dai, je te promet une surprise.

-En plus des cours supprimés ?

-Ouais.

-Ok.

Daniel sortit alors de la salle, toujours sous le sourire de sa tutrice, soulagées toutes les deux d'en avoir fini.

* * *

Quand Kei repassa pour la deuxième près du portail, elle avait un paquet sous son bras et sa tenue de Dai. Enfin non, pas exactement… mais en fait si. Dai avait en fait juste changé de veste. Elle n'était plus verte foncé mais noire.

C'était donc avec une très grande inquiétude et beaucoup, beaucoup d'angoisse qu'elle se précipita vers le bâtiment principal… pour ensuite aller ver l'infirmerie avec la même vitesse tout en portant un paquet assez lourd. Haletante, Daniel se dit être très chanceuse de n'avoir croisé personne… mais la jeune fille avait en quelque sorte calculée cette chance puisqu'il était 16h30 et donc que logiquement, tous les élèves devaient être en cours. Mais, d'un certain côté, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment fait exprès. A quatorze heures et demie, la jeune fille s'était effectivement dirigée vers sa maison pour prendre le paquet de Kana. Mais en chemin, elle fut prise dans un conflit entre deux conducteurs qui venait d'avoir un minuscule accroc. Et Daniel avait tout vu… ce qui fait qu'elle avait dû jouer les médiatrices pour pouvoir partir en paix. Bref, après une heure de négociations, la jeune fille put enfin être libérée et courra vivement pour ne pas faire attendre d'avantage son amie…

Mais ! Arrivée à destination, elle avait appris par un mot que le livreur était effectivement passé mais que comme il n'y avait personne à la maison, a été obligé de récupérer le paquet pour le renvoyer à la poste en attendant que quelqu'un se montre. Cependant, Daniel, ne sachant absolument pas où était cette foutue poste, s'est perdu trois fois… oui **trois fois**, avant d'arriver enfin à destination… à seize heure.

Mais ! Ayant encore une fois une bonne dose de malchance en elle, Daniel se laissa tenter vite fait par une glace à la framboise et avait délaissé du regard pendant quelques secondes le paquet. Mais ces quelques secondes avaient suffi pour que le paquet tombe entre les mains d'enfants innocents et Kei avait dû être prise par une détraquée à essayer d'attraper les enfants par la peau du col, qui soit dit en passant faisait tout pour la rendre encore plus suspecte.

Bref, après toutes ses mésaventures, la jeune fille avait **enfin **atteint sa destination ; l'infirmerie du collège Teiko.

* * *

Quand Kei ressortit de la salle, elle soupira de soulagement et d'exaspération. Kana lui avait passé un savon parce qu'elle avait été trop lente et elle n'avait pas osé lui balancer des méchancetés à la figure, l'ado était beaucoup trop fatigué pour ça.

Daniel entendit alors une voix… qui pour une fois, ne fut pas un trop grand supplice pour ses oreilles :

-"Kei ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ?

-Aaaah… longue histoire, Haizaki. Et toi, pourquoi t'es pas en cours ? Tu sèches encore ?

-Hein ? Mais non, c'est la fin des cours, il est 17h. Fit Haizaki en s'approchant pour mettre un bras sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Hein ?

-Ben ouais."

Daniel entendit alors une autre voix qui, cette fois la fit tressaillir :

-"Dai ?"

Kei se retourna en maudissant son inattention pour son environnement.

-"Ah… salut Seijuro. Salut tout le monde. Fit Daniel-Kei Yegunn en saluant fébrilement la génération des miracles de sa main et avec une voix, d'une part calme mais de l'autre part presque complètement désespérée.


	38. Discussion avec un fantôme

Chapitre 38 : Discussion avec un fantôme

Daniel était dans une situation qu'on pourrait qualifier d'inconfortable. Prise en sandwich entre Haizaki, qui l'empêchait inconsciemment de partir, et le groupe de la génération des miracles qui avançait, elle se trouvait dans une situation critique et une alarme s'allumait dans son esprit, elle ne devait absolument pas être là !

Néanmoins et malgré tout, Daniel décida et essaya de garder son calme en tentant de calmer la situation et surtout, surtout, de les faire sortir de l'établissement de Teiko Middle School. Plusieurs hypothèses extrêmement dangereuses se posaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille :

-Tout d'abord, Kana pourrait, à tout moment sortir de l'infirmerie et aggraver encore plus sa situation en employant son prénom, que ce soit Daniel ou Kei… Surtout Kei.

-Ensuite, des élèves, notamment Aito, Akito et Akira pourraient voir la scène, se demander ce qui se passe et se demander qui est Daniel. Ce qui aggraverait son sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle a déjà en mentant, même involontairement, à tout son collège en plus de la génération des miracles qui ne sait qu'une partie de la vérité. En plus de la mettre dans une situation assez inquiétante.

-Et enfin, le pire du pire, le directeur pourrait se ramener en personne, pour voir quelqu'un qui est extérieur à son établissement bien-aimé et ainsi ayant le pouvoir de lui demander de lui retirer sa capuche pour savoir qui elle est.

En passant ces hypothèses mortelles dans son esprit, Kei était presque prête à pleurer de désespoir, néanmoins, elle se retint, garda son calme et décida encore une fois qu'elle allait sortir de cette situation indemne ! Ou alors, au moins avec ses deux bras, ses deux jambes, ses dix doigts, son corps et sa tête et tout ce qui va avec ! … avec Akashi Seijuro, on ne sait jamais…

D'ailleurs, celui-ci démarra la conversation d'un ton étrangement curieux :

-"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Dai ?

-Un ami de la poste m'a demandé d'apporter un colis pour Mlle Kana… Répondit Daniel avec rapidité… tout en regardant discrètement les autres membres qui étaient derrière le roux, et en particulier le trio composé du jaune et des deux bleus, qui bizarrement, se tenait tranquille.

-Je ne vois pas de formulaire que tu dois faire signer pour avoir livré le paquet, pourtant…

-Mon ami l'avait déjà fait signer quand il est passé la première fois chez Mlle Kana, mais il avait oublié le colis dans sa camionnette et manque de bol, il avait pas serré son frein à main et tout a été éparpillé… ça à prit du temps avant de tout remettre en ordre. Et vous tous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Nous faisons partie de cet établissement, je croyais te l'avoir dit…

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, vous avez fini vos cours ?

-Oui. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu avec Haizaki ? Dit-il d'un ton légèrement irrité du fait qu'il ne le savait pas.

-Je l'ai croisé quand je m'apprêtais à repartir.

-Je répète ma question… Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous ?"

Kei allait répondre une excuse un peu bidon, quand l'argenté lui coupa la parole, il avait voulu laissé faire son amie parler pour ne pas laisser échapper une gourde par erreur, mais là… il ne pouvait plus se retenir et laisser la jeune fille se faire, limite, interroger comme si elle avait quelque chose à se rapprocher.

-"Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, le nain. Et tu peux lancer autant de ciseaux que tu veux, K…Dai n'a rien à se reprocher." Dit –il en resserrant sa prise sur le cou de Daniel, comme une marque de soutien.

Le reste du groupe retint son souffle, certains plus discrètement que d'autres. Mais Akashi ne s'en formalisa pas et répliqua d'une voix glaciale mais calme :

-"Tu devrais me parler sur un autre ton et savoir où est ta place, Haizaki.

-C'est ça, je…

-Shougo, ça suffit. Interrompit le sujet de la dispute. On s'est rencontré il y a quelques temps, en faisant connaissance dans une file indienne… depuis, on s'est revu une ou deux fois. Continua la brune en s'adressant cette fois à son capitaine d'un ton ferme.

-La première impression devait être assez forte pour que tu puisses lui dire quoi faire comme ça.

-_J'te le fais pas dire…_ Ouais, c'est vrai que ça a été un peu violent au début, vu que…

-Dai ! J'ai faim et comme je t'ai invité, c'est moi qui paie ! Cria très vite Haizaki.

-Quand est-ce que tu m'as invité ?

-Ben tout à l'heure !

-…Ah oui ! C'est vrai… Admit Kei en se souvenant de la scène de la semi-agression.

-Bon, on y va alors.

-Ouais..."

Aussitôt, et avant que quelqu'un est pu dire quoi que ce soit, Haizaki entraîna son amie vers la sortie… puis vers le Maji Burger.

* * *

Shougo et Yegunn étaient tous les deux assis à une table… avec bien sûr toute la génération des miracles autour d'eux ! Ryouta et Atsushi étaient à la table derrière eux, Shintaro et Daiki étaient à celle d'en face et comble du comble, Tetsuya et Seijuro étaient assis juste devant les deux jeune gens, à la même table.

Daniel soupira, de soulagement, d'exaspération et pour finir, de fatigue. Elle pouvait se remercier elle-même pour avoir presque forcé l'argenté à l'inviter pour échapper à une humiliation. La jeune fille s'en voulait un peu… mais pas trop quand même. Assise du côté de la fenêtre, elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas la place qui lui donnait le plus d'espace et de liberté… par contre, cela lui permettait de mettre son dos contre le mur et avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le groupe, ce qui fait que si elle devait utiliser sa vue extraordinaire, personne ou presque ne serait surpris.

Kei jeta un œil à ses interlocuteurs. Aomine, Murasakibara et Kuroko étaient tous les trois en train de manger, quant aux autres… ils l'a regardaient fixement avec les bras croisés. Etant donné qu'ils n'étaient plus dans leur collège respectif, Daniel pouvait prendre les devants. Sous le regard mi- intrigué, mi-curieux et mi-inquiet de Kuroko, le regard perçant d'Akashi et les autres regard presque impatients des autres… Elle engagea donc la conversation en prenant une de ses frites pour lamanger :

-"Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me fixe ? J'ai quelque chose sur ma tête ?"

Personne ne répondit et un silence inconfortable s'était installé, heureusement… ou malheureusement, Akashi prit la parole :

-"Haizaki n'est pas du genre à inviter quelqu'un. J'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi.

-Ce n'est pas un monstre, tu sais ? Il peut parfois se montrer sympathique… Fit Daniel en coupant la parole à l'argenté qui allait parler.

-On ne doit pas parler du même personnage là ! Ria Daiki.

-Tais-toi Daiki." Ordonna Akashi.

Aussitôt, il se tut… Et l'argenté en plus de la seule fille du groupe ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Akashi le vit mais ne dit rien. Et un autre silence se fit avant que le plus petit de tous ne prenne la parole :

-"Dai-kun ?

-Hmm ?

-Je me demandais… ça fait un moment que je me pose la question, mais es-tu une fille ou un garçon ?"

Les autres tournèrent tous leur regard vers la concerné en se rendant compte, qu'effectivement ils ne le savaient pas vraiment. Dai avait une taille fine digne des filles mais sa voix et sa taille contestaient avec ça et le pire, c'est que le nom "Dai" était mixte et ne pouvait donc pas renseigner sur le fait que Kei soit une fille ou un garçon. En plus, la capuche cachait absolument tout du visage de la jeune fille à part sa bouche.

-"C'est une très bonne question Tetsuya. Pas beaucoup de gens me la pose. Dit-elle en regardant Haizaki qui tourna la tête dans une autre direction que celle de son amie.

-Alors, alors ? Fit Ryouta, maintenant curieux.

-Je vous propose un pari, si vous arrivez à savoir si je suis une fille ou un garçon, j'affronterai l'un d'entre vous. Je crois que certains le souhaite, non ?

-Et si nous perdons ? Demanda judicieusement Midorima.

-Si vous perdez, vous devrez chacun obéir à un ordre de ma part. Un seul, ce n'est pas cher payé, non ? Et si vous n'y arrivez pas, vous aurez un prix de consolation.

-Pourquoi pas ? Déclara Akashi après quelques instants de réflexion.

-Ok. Sourit Daniel. Alors, suis-je une fille, ou un garçon ? A vous de choisir. Je vous donne trois minutes, pas plus. Et comme vous vous en doutez, vous n'avez le droit qu'à une seule réponse."

Ils se concertèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant que les deux qui étaient derrière Daniel ne se mettent aux côtés de leurs camarades pour décider. Ils avaient une chance sur deux, ce ne serait pas si difficile !

Du côté des deux qui savaient la réponse, Haizaki regardait son amie avec curiosité, il avait l'impression que quand il était avec elle, c'est comme si un oiseau pouvait manger un chat. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait en faisant un pari avec l'autre bande, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir… ce qui importait, c'était que **Lui** savait et qu'**eux**, non.

Les trois minutes passèrent vite et Daniel prit la parole :

-"Alors ?

-Tu es un mec ! Cria Aomine avant tout le monde.

-D'accord, puisque c'est votre réponse ! Lui répondit Daniel rapidement tout aussi en sachant pertinemment que le bronzé avait donné sa réponse indépendamment du groupe. Ce qui était plutôt risqué quand tu étais dans le même qu'Akashi.

-Aominecchi ! On n'avait pas encore décidé quelle réponse donner ! Ça compte pas !

-J'avais dit une seule réponse. Daiki me l'a donné et vous ne pouvez plus rien y faire."

Un moment de silence e fit, avant que Daiki, sachant qu'il avait couru un risque en répondant tout seul, prenne la parole :

-"Alors ?"

Daniel sourit, puis se tourna vers son ami à la chevelure d'argent. Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de lui demander d'un ton calme, même si on pouvait sentir l'amusement dans sa voix :

-"Shougo ? Tu veux leur dire ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je me disais que ça te ferais peut-être plaisir. Déclara la jeune fille en souriant pleinement d'amusement cette fois.

-Zaki-menton sait la bonne réponse ? Demanda Murasakibara, visiblement curieux.

-… (Haizaki)

-Alors, tu veux ou pas ? Je ne vais comme même pas te supplier.

-Heu… ok. Si tu veux."

Puis, il se tourna vers Daiki en lui servant un sourire moqueur, provocant. Mais sous le regard de son capitaine, Aomine ne se contenta que de lui envoyer un regard plein de dédain.

-"Désolé, **Dai-chaaaan**, mais tu t'es trompé. Se contenta de dire Haizaki en rigolant.

A ce moment, ils se rendirent tous compte de la répercussion de la réponse de leur coéquipier ainsi que celle de leur ex. Daniel, qui était maintenant pleinement en position sur son fauteuil entendit la voix de Ryouta derrière son dos.

-"Ca veut dire que Keicchi est une fille ? Demanda presque innocemment Ryouta.

-T'as mis dans le mille, blondie.

-Je ne peux pas le croire. Déclara Midorima.

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Déclara Daniel.

-Ouah ! C'est dingue, je l'aurais jamais deviné. Souffla Aomine.

-C'est ce que tu m'as fait comprendre quand tu as donné la mauvaise réponse. Vous savez donc ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en s'adressant au groupe qui fusillait actuellement du regard le dunker.

-Nous devons obéir une fois à **Dai-kun**. Résuma Tetsuya d'une voix neutre.

-C'est bien ça. Tu vas pouvoir supporter ça, Seijuro ?

-…il le faut bien. Un pari est un pari.

-Bien ! Mais attention, pas d'entourloupe, ce sera à moi et à seulement à moi de dire quand je vous donnerai mon ordre. Alors, ce n'est pas parce je vous demande quelque chose que votre gage sera annulé.

-Quand est-ce qu'on le saura alors ? Demanda le violet.

-Vous le saurez, c'est tout. _Je compte bien les utiliser quand vous serez au lycée…_Pensa Daniel en laissant échapper un sourire sinistre.

-Quel est notre prix de consolation ? Demanda Akashi.

-Dis-nous ! C'est quoi ? Demanda avec entrain Kise en amorçant un geste pour poser ses mains et son menton sur la tête de la brune.

-C'est… ne me touche pas !" Hurla Daniel en sentant une main lui toucher la tête.

Kei avait crié si soudainement que le blond retira précipitamment sa main de la tête de son amie comme si elle était en feu. Les autres la regardaient avec un regard emplit de curiosité pour certain et d'autres, avec inquiétude. Quant à Ryouta, il la regardait avec des yeux de chiot qui avait fait une bêtise. Se rendant alors compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, Daniel poussa un soupir et parla d'une voix penaude :

-"Ah, désolé Ryouta. C'est juste qu'une main sur ma tête me rappelle des souvenirs agaçants.

-Lesquels ? Demanda Atsushi.

-Ah, bah… quand j'étais plus jeune, mon frère n'arrêtait pas de mettre une de ses mains sur ma tête.

-Tu as un frè... Alla stupidement demander Ryouta.

-C'est cool ça, non ? Demanda Aomine en coupant la parole à son coéquipier.

-Sauf que _**lui**_, c'était parce qu'il me préparait soit un mauvais coup, soit qu'il voulait me faire rappeler qui était l'aîné de nous deux. Du coup, la première fois, je ne me suis pas méfiée. Quand on était au ski avec mes parents, il m'a fait ça en début de journée… mais il n'avait rien fait pendant la journée, alors je me suis dit que peut-être s'était une rare marque tendre de son affection pour moi…"

Elle marqua une pause, avant de recommencer d'une voix sinistre :

-"Grave erreur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda Kuroko.

-Il m'a fait croire que notre Husky, Ken, était partit rejoindre le clan des loups pour habiter avec eux. Comme j'étais encore petite, je l'ai cru et je suis partie à sa recherche, la nuit. Je l'ai cherché partout pendant deux bonnes heures avant de rentrer en me disant que je le dirais à mes parents le lendemain. Mais au petit matin, je l'ai trouvé sur mon lit en train de dormir avec de la neige sur lui. J'avais les pieds trempés et les bras trempés mais j'étais contente de l'avoir retrouvé. Ensuite, mon frère est entré et m'a fait croire que c'était lui qui l'avait retrouvé, alors pour le remercier, j'ai fait toutes ses corvées à sa place pendant quatre jours. Le cinquième jour, je suis tombée malade à cause de mon escapade nocturne et au surmenage, mes parents m'ont demandé pourquoi j'étais sorti au beau milieu de la nuit dans un froid pareil et je leur expliqué. C'est à cet instant que ma mère m'a avoué que Ken avait simplement dormi à la cave parce qu'il sentait le chien mouillé et qu'elle avait vu mon frère le remonter pour le mettre dans ma chambre. A ce moment, tout s'est empilé dans ma tête et j'ai compris que j'avais été victime d'une très mauvaise blague de mon frère. Mon père l'avait lui aussi comprit et il est allé le disputer sévèrement pour m'avoir rendu malade comme ça en plus d'avoir profité de mon jeune âge pour me faire faire n'importe quoi. Ma mère par contre n'avait pas capté la cause de ma maladie. J'avais sept ans à l'époque.

Depuis cet épisode-là en plus de nombreux d'autres plus foireux et méchants les uns que les autres, je n'aime pas qu'on mette une main sur ma tête."

Il y eut un silence pensif, avant que Ryouta ne prenne la parole :

-Ouiiiin ! Le frère de Daicchi est si méchant !

-J'suis d'accord, c'est plus de l'humour, c'est de la tyrannie ! Cria Aomine.

-C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très sympa de te faire ça. Continua Tetsuya avec un ton compatissant.

-Il est malade ce mec. Fit simplement Haizaki.

-…(Midorima)

-Dai-menton a dû avoir mal pendant sa maladie.

-C'est vrai. Mais au moins, nous avons appris des choses te concernant, Dai. Déclara Akashi. Tu as un frère.

-T'en perds pas une toi. Répliqua Shougo.

-Non, jamais.

-Dîtes… maintenant, tu nous le dis, ce qu'est notre prix de consolation ? Demanda Murasakibara en espérant que ce soit de la nourriture.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Admit Daniel. Je vais choisir l'un d'entre vous pour m'affronter.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Midorima.

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit que j'affronterai l'un d'entre vous au basket… c'était donc à vous de décider qui aller jouer. Contrairement à maintenant où c'est moi qui vais choisir qui combattre.

-Je vois… Qui vas-tu choisir dans ce cas ? Demanda le capitaine du groupe.

-Hmm. J'aimerai bien jouer contre…"

Kei passa son regard sur tout le groupe, avant de sourire avec amusement et de répondre complètement à la question :

-"Je veux jouer contre Daiki. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser."

* * *

Sur le chemin du parc, Daniel avait eu droit à de nombreuses choses, un câlin de la part de Ryouta, un sourire impatient de Daiki, un froncement de sourcil de Shintaro, un sourire de soutien venant de Haizaki, un bonbon offert par Atsushi en guise d'encouragement pour le match à venir, et enfin, un sinistre sourire intéressé de Seijuro… mais ce qui l'avait surprise le plus, fut la question de Tetsuya quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à l'écart :

-"Qu'as-tu derrière la tête, **Dai-kun **?

-Que veux-tu dire, Tetsuya ? Demanda la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil sous sa capuche.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi **Aomine-kun **?

-Parce qu'il est amusant. Répondit Daniel laissant échapper un faux sourire carnassier.

-**Kise-kun **aussi est amusant, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir choisi ?

-…Tu te poses trop de question, Tetsuya.

-Au contraire, je pense que je ne m'en pose pas assez. Pourquoi avoir donné cette opportunité de te combattre à **Aomine-kun **? Pourquoi pas à un autre ?

-…

-Est-ce que c'est parce que tu veux laisser une marque ? Est-ce parce que tu veux qu'Aomine-kun s'accroche à toi ?

- Tu es malin, Tetsuya.

-Merci.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire.

-…

-Mais tu ne peux pas encore comprendre pourquoi je l'ai pris. Même si je te l'expliquais, tu ne comprendrais pas, ou en tout cas, pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi je ne comprendrais pas ? Quel est ton objectif ? Demanda le bleuté d'une voix neutre, même si on pouvait distinguer une note d'impatience.

-_Je veux donner un match à Daiki qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier, même après des années. _

_Un frisson d'excitation tellement pur qu'il en voudra encore et encore… Comme ça, même s'il ne rencontre pas d'adversaire à sa hauteur avant Taiga, la faible lueur de l'espoir sera beaucoup plus forte si je le bas dans ses années de collège. Normalement, je devrais le faire quand il sera en fin de sa deuxième année, mais qui sait quand je m'en irai. Je préfère pas prendre de risque dans ce cas._"

Daniel voulait sincèrement donner cette explication au fantôme… Même si cela ne se voyait pas tellement, Kei, pour son plus grand damne, avait appris à aimer les personnages de son anime préféré en tant que personne à part entière et cela lui était très douloureux étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle devrait retourner dans son monde d'origine qui lui paraissait terne à côté du très angélique petit monde que lui avait construit Miki. Seulement, Daniel savait que vouloir rester pour toujours serait une illusion et un mensonge pour ne pas continuer à avancer et elle n'était de ce genre-là. Mais le petit Tetsuya du passé ne comprendrait pas ce que la Daniel du futur lui expliquerait en cet instant. D'ailleurs, il est peu probable qu'elle révèle un jour sa véritable identité à l'origine. La jeune fille se contenta d'arrêter sa marche, secouer la tête pour chasser ses vilaine pensées, poser une main sur l'épaule du bleuté et de lui répondre par une voix douce :

-"Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant, encore une fois, tu ne comprendrais pas ce que je veux te dire. Mais par contre, je le pourrais dans quelques années… mais d'ici là, je suis pratiquement sûre que tu auras compris pourquoi je voulais me battre avec Daiki.

-Je comprends. Mais pourquoi maintenant et pas quand il te l'a demandé quand tu étais avec **Shougo-kun **?

-Comme tu l'as dit, j'étais déjà avec Haizaki. Mais il y a une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai refusé ce jour-là.

-Pour quoi ?

-Je voulais que ce soit moi qui demande à Daiki, et pas l'inverse.

-Pourquoi ?

-_Parce si c'était moi qui avait accepté sa demande, il me le demanderait alors tout le temps et finirai certainement par se lasser de nos affrontements… et je ne veux jouer contre lui qu'un minimum de fois._ Pensa encore Kei s'en pouvoir le dire.

-Ça non plus, tu ne peux pas me le dire ?

-Tu comprendras certainement plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et c'est quand "plus tard" ? Demanda Kuroko d'une voix neutre mais avec les yeux impatients d'un enfant.

-_Quand tu comprendras que la "génération des miracles" ne sera plus jamais la même et que tu devras te trouver une nouvelle lumière pour leur faire rappeler ce qu'est vraiment la passion du basket. _Pensa Daniel en regardant le sol, faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Je plaisante, personne ne peux dire quand quelqu'un apprendra quelque chose.

-Oui, tu as raison. Personne. Quand tu auras compris, préviens-moi ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'entendre jusqu'à quel point tu peux comprendre ce que j'ai dans ma tête. Ria faussement Kei.

-…Oui." Fit Tetsuya en hochant la tête.

Daniel accéléra un peu la marche pour rattraper les autres qui étaient un peu trop en avance mais une main lui retint la manche. La jeune fille se retourna par réflexe et vit que le petit fantôme avait à moitié laissé son masque tomber en la regardant d'un air mi-interrogateur mi-inquiet :

-"Pourquoi est-ce que **Dai-kun **à l'air aussi triste en parlant de l'avenir ?"

Ce fut la seule et unique phrase que Daniel entendit avant que Tetsuya ne lui prenne fermement le poignet pour accélérer le pas et ainsi rejoindre les autres qui les grondèrent à cause de leur lenteur suspecte.


End file.
